


Flip the Colleague [Flip Zimmerman X Reader]

by driver_fans



Series: Flip the Boss [1]
Category: Adam Driver - Fandom, Flip Zimmerman - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content, mature content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 83,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driver_fans/pseuds/driver_fans
Summary: As an aspiring detective, you are fresh out of school and have landed your first gig at the Colorado Springs Police Department. Your mentor, Flip, has managed to seduce you without even trying. Once you’ve realized the chemistry you feel is mutual, things take a unfortunate but sexy turn.Note: This story is centered around your relationship with the main character and takes place in more modern times. In order to keep the storyline authentic I do not focus on the details of any major cases that Flip is involved with and I speak on those topics in general terms. The story is written in an immersive fashion in that you, the reader, experiences point of view interacts with Flip. I also introduce other characters into the story that you may recognize from other platforms. Ain't fanfiction great?
Relationships: Adam Driver/You, Flip Zimmerman/Reader, Flip Zimmerman/You
Series: Flip the Boss [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072094
Comments: 39
Kudos: 98





	1. Flirting on Dangerous Ground

You pulled up to the station on a chilly morning. It was only your second week at the Colorado Springs Police Department but your first week flew by so fast with several introductions, HR nonsense and figuring out what exactly you'd be doing that you still felt that nervous 'first-day' feeling. Of course, you could do without your first official assignment; filing paperwork. 

You thought to yourself "Why do they always have to initiate the new hires with all the shit work that no one else wants to do?"...

"Whatever." You said out loud this time, begrudgingly, before turning the ignition off and getting out of the car. 

You spent years studying criminal justice with future plans of becoming a lead detective someday. You ended up in Colorado Springs unexpectedly a few weeks ago when you heard their investigation unit was graced with top-quality talent. You thought it would be a smart career move since you wanted to find a mentor with a good reputation. But what you found was... Flip Zimmerman. Tall, hazel eyes, with beautiful dark hair that fell below his ears in such a groomed yet bed head styled manner. He was charming, mysterious... and the unit's best detective. THAT man was your mentor. And as of right now, you were only his coffee bitch. Black, no sugar. Of course, that's how he takes it. 

"Mornin' newbie," Flip said without looking up from his newspaper. You placed his cup of coffee on his desk. "Well look at that, you're already remembering the important things." He said with a smirk. "Good."

"You got it. Need anything else?" you said, quietly hoping he would request some kind of sexy favor just like in those cheap, badly written porno stories.

"Nope. All set." He said as he brought the coffee to his full lips and took a long sip.

"Ok. Cool. I'll just...go back to the filing room, I guess." The words trailed out of your mouth drenched with desperation but he didn't react. Jesus, get yourself together. He's not interested in playing games with you. You turned to walk away feeling silly about your thoughts.

"Wait." He spoke up, his voice low and deep. "Come here."

You froze; turned slowly back around and walked toward him, your heart pounding.

"Yes?" Your voice cracked a bit. "What is it?"

His eyes were burning into yours. You didn't know what exactly was happening other than you felt like you might explode with ecstasy just from staring at each other.

"This coffee is cold. Warm it up." He said, as a flirtatious smile slowly drew across his face. It was such a ridiculous request but at that point, you're willing to do anything if he smiles at you like that.

"Really? That's what you need?" You replied, gesturing to the mug. "I suppose operating a microwave is an acquired skill that not many have."

As you leaned over his desk and grabbed the coffee mug you looked at him once more  
As you leaned over his desk and grabbed the coffee mug you looked at him once more. He's leaned back in his chair and watching your every move. "Good girl." He said almost under his breath as if he didn't want anyone else to hear.

What. Was. That. You thought to yourself as you warmed up his coffee. Is he interested in you? Or he is just messing around? You recalled during all the HR paperwork and lectures that any type of sexual relations with co-workers and superiors was strictly forbidden as it interfered with maintaining a conflict free work environment. Surely, Flip knew those rules existed and wouldn't jeopardize his career just for some newbie ass. But it did make you wonder if his... "good girl"...was a signal to you that he was open to something more.

You know in order to learn anything from this impossibly gorgeous man and move up in the department, you will need to keep your focus in check, keep your mind out of the gutter and keep your hands to yourself. But goddamn, does he make those three simple rules so difficult to follow. It doesn't help that he looks better in a flannel then most other men look in a well-tailored suit. Plus, he's a qualified expert rifleman... another fun fact you learned when he took you to shooting practice that afternoon. Not only do you want this man in your corner during a shootout, you also want him in your bed. 

Flip never seemed to be phased by much

Flip never seemed to be phased by much. He's a very hard to read kind of guy. During homicide investigations, he was always quiet yet studious. He never let his personal life or emotions get in the way of getting the job done. Although it did seem that he lived at the station, you hardly ever saw him leave to do anything that wasn't work-related. Since you were still new in town, you hadn't made any friends yet, but that was fine. Your main priority was work anyway. But you still managed to take yourself out to the low-key pub down the street after work on occasion. It was owned and operated by the same old guy for the past 20 years, Rick. Hence the name, Rick's Place.

You worked until around 9PM that evening before you headed out. Flip was still, of course, reviewing case documents with another detective in a meeting room. You passed by the meeting room window and nodded to Flip that you were leaving. He looked up a moment, considered you, then nodded back as an indication of "goodbye" and "I'll be here a few more hours".

You drove a few blocks down to Rick's Place, pulled up a seat at the bar and ordered a sandwich and a beer. You were exhausted and had barely eaten anything all day. Rick dropped off your food and chatted for a bit, the usual casual small talk when suddenly he said loudly "FLIP! Good to see you! Been a while." You almost choked on your dinner when you heard his name. Turning around you saw Flip walking in, alone, in all his prepossessing glory. He must get hit on all the time at the bar by sleazy women. That thought almost made you lose your dinner.

"Well, well... guess you didn't make it very far." He smirked as if he was judging you for indulging in some quality me-time. "Hey Rick, my usual, please."

"Oh, funny. You know the word 'Please'." You shot back at him as a jab from your previous coffee encounter that morning.

He didn't react. No smile. No eye contact. In fact, he just looked down at the bar totally expressionless as if he was in deep thought of something else. That made you feel strange, almost ignored.

Changing the subject, you said "so, how's the case going? Making any headway?"

"It's complex. Involves a lot of undercover work on my part." He goes on as he takes the first swig of his beer. You can't help but watch his lips pursed around the bottle as he pulls his head back and closes his eyes. For fuck sake, everything he does is laced in a hundred layers of pure sex. "I'll be working late most nights until it's closed."

"Oh." Was all you could muster up after shaking the inappropriate thoughts from your head. "Um... if there's anything I can do to help... you know... maybe bring you coffee while you're out undercover and totally oust you, just let me know." You hoped the light-hearted joke would warm him up to you.

A small chuckle came from him as he looked down at the bar. "I'll keep that in mind." He looked back up and locked eyes with you. There it was again. That feeling of being on the brink of explosion. You wanted nothing more than for him to grab you, pull you onto the bar, and devour you right there in front of everyone. Well, everyone meaning Rick and that one drunk guy at the end of the bar in a dead slumber.

Does he feel it, too? You wondered. Before you could consider it more, he broke the gaze, placed a $20 on the bar, and told Rick to put your dinner on his tab.

"Oh, you really don't ha..." he interrupted you.

"Enough." He put his hand up to stop you from continuing. Christ, his hands are huge. He moved closer to you and with his voice low and sultry said "It's the least I can do for a good girl."

You froze. Heart beating so loudly you could hear it in your head. He turned to wave at Rick and then before you could even object again, he was out the door.


	2. Careful

Needless to say, you didn't get much sleep that night. Thoughts of Flip consumed you after you left the bar and you did the only thing you could when you got home; getting yourself off to the thought of Flip touching you with his large, immaculate hands. You knew even after that it still wasn't going to subdue the filthy thoughts that would eventually creep up on you when you got into work that morning.

But to your surprise, Flip was nowhere to be found. His desk which was located in the bullpen had loose papers strung all over it and his coffee mug appeared to be half empty, almost as if he got up and left in the middle of something. You went to the break-room to pour yourself a much-needed cup of coffee and sighed as you began your journey to the filing room. Walking down the hallway you hear a door slowly creep open behind you. You turned around to see Flip making his way out of a maintenance closet and what appeared to be him adjusting his pants. You paused until he realized you had seen him. 

"Uh, hey... mornin'.'" he said as he cleared his throat. He didn't wait for your response before walking back to the bullpen.

You stood there in wonderment. What was he doing in the maintenance closet? Alone? You had a few ideas. Well, you had one solid idea and it was pretty clear that he wasn't looking for a mop. The thought of Flip needing to release sexual tension so badly that he had to abruptly excuse himself in the middle of his work, jump into a closet and take care of business was thrilling to you. What a bad boy, jerking off at work like that when anyone could catch him.

You spent the next few hours mindlessly filing away in the old dusty filing room made up of tall shelves arranged parallel to each other like a library

You spent the next few hours mindlessly filing away in the old dusty filing room made up of tall shelves arranged parallel to each other like a library. Dirty boxes contained all the department's case files, some were still open, some were closed, and some were cold cases. You had earbuds in an effort to distract you from the loud silence of the empty room. Today you chose a podcast over music to keep your mind occupied with anything else other than Flip. As you reached up in an attempt to grab a box that was located on a high shelf, you felt it. You didn't even have to turn around to know that you were no longer alone, and the mystery person was him. Without a word, he towered over you and with minimal effort grabbed the box for you and placed it on the floor. His height could only be described as majestic. He was probably 6'3" or 6'4" but at times it seemed he was even taller.

"Oh, wow, thanks." You said sheepishly. "Guess I need to grow a few more inches for this job."

"Maybe it's time to assign you a different task." He gazed down at you, his height overpowering.

"Ok. Great. What is it?" You looked up at him, not sure of what he had in mind. Again, so difficult to read.

He stepped slightly closer to you. With your proximity now and no one else around, for the first time, you picked up on his scent. It was masculine, yet had undertones of sweetness. Like bourbon and cedar. You couldn't tell if he wore cologne or if this was purely Flip's pheromones at work, but either way, you were drawn to it like a drug.

"I have a situation." Flip said low and soft. "I need you..." His eyes never leaving yours.

You were in a trance. Complete putty in this man's hands. "Ok." You gulped.

"I need you... to find this case document number 4563." He made a crooked grin.

That asshole. Jesus fucking Christ. With fire in your eyes, you nudged him out of your way and loudly sighed. "You are something else, Flip, you know that?"

He chuckled and replied, "oh c'mon, newbie, lighten up." He began following you.

"You know, I could do more around here. I didn't go to school just to be your little coffee and paperwork bitch. You could give me something more exciting." You ranted off as you made your way to your desk.

"You think you're ready?" He says quizzically. "You know, it takes more than just having brains to make it. You need to have good instincts and be able to read people."

You found that last part funny coming from him. As if anyone could ever tell what Flip was thinking. You sat down at your desk feeling agitated. 

"You know what, you're right. It probably also helps to know where the maintenance closet is, too, huh?" You couldn't believe those words just came out of your mouth. 

He froze. Standing like a statue next to your desk, you knew he was glaring at you but you couldn't bring yourself to look up at him.

"Careful..." He said with contempt. "I'll do what I want, where I want." He finished.

"Get me those case files."

You stood up and walked back through the filing shelves to locate what he needed

You stood up and walked back through the filing shelves to locate what he needed. He didn't move from where he was standing. You handed him the folder, looking up at him with almost a puppy dog eye expression. You didn't like the feeling of him being angry with you. He looked down at your expression and appeared almost apologetic. As he took the folder from you, he grazed your hand with his own. The small touch was electric. You felt your whole body clench and found yourself holding your breath. You could tell he was also clenching his jaw as he bit the inside of his cheek and inhaled slowly through his nose.

No more words were spoken. He turned and walked away, tucked the folder under his arm and reached into his back pocket for his pack of cigarettes. Normally, you wouldn't find smoking to be sexy, but Flip makes everything sexy.

You finished up your day earlier than usual around 7PM. You couldn't wait to get home and crash since you didn't get much sleep the night before due to... personal reasons. You snuck out before anyone saw you, grabbed a quick dinner and passed out immediately on your couch with the TV on. The next thing you remembered was being jolted awake by a knocking at your door. Ugh, what the hell. What time is it? You looked at the clock which read 11:15PM. Jesus, who the fuck is at your door at this time of night. You got up from the couch, straightened your clothes as you heard a second knock. You didn't know who it was and therefore didn't want to answer it until you knew it was safe to do so. You quietly and carefully looked through the peephole to discover... him. Dark hair, piercing eyes gazing into the peephole as if he could see you lurking at him. Flip Zimmerman was at your doorstep. You didn't know why, exactly, but you were curious as hell to find out. 

"Who is it?" You said playfully.

You saw him smirk. "It's the fucking police. Open up." The banter made you smile like a dumb school girl. 

You pulled the chain lock-free and slowly cracked open the door so that you were face to face with Flip.

"Hey. A little late for coffee don't you think?" You said as you smiled softly.

"Can I come in? It's fucking freezing." He said as he vigorously rubbed his large hands together to warm them up. You opened the door wide as an unspoken invitation. Flip walked past you as you closed the door behind him.

You realized your living room was a disaster area once Flip was inside. You've been so busy the last few weeks that you haven't had time for much else besides work, eat and sleep. "I didn't expect to have any visitors this evening. What's up?" You crossed your arms nervously as you stood between Flip and the front door, already feeling strange standing inside your own house. He looked around for a second then faced you. 

"I need your help with a problem I'm having at work." He raised both eyebrows. 

"Alright. What's the problem?" You asked.

He moved closer to you then paused. "You're my problem." He said in such a seductive way. You knew exactly what he meant. Because you felt it, too. 

"How can I fix that for you?" You replied, fire in your eyes.

Flip's breath picked up and you could see his chest rising and falling as he stared daggers at you. "I think you know damn well how to fix it." You were both in a staring match at that point. Your insides shaking with anticipation. Just the thought of him manhandling you brought you to climax the night before, you can't even imagine what the real thing would feel like. Why haven't you fucked this man already? Oh right, the job stuff, your future, blah blah blah... 

"You realize if I "fix this", there's no turning back, right? We could both lose our jobs." You said somehow logically even though your body was screaming.

Flip considered you a moment. "I know." He replied. Then without another word or thought he crashed his full lips onto yours.

If you thought your body was shaking before, holy hell on earth was it about to fucking collapse now

If you thought your body was shaking before, holy hell on earth was it about to fucking collapse now. Flip pushed you back onto the front door as he deepened his kiss on you. Nothing else existed in that moment. The TV was still on but you heard nothing. Only the slight moans and gasps for breath in between kissing and removing of clothing. Once you were both down to your undergarments, Flip picked you up and by natural reaction, you wrapped your legs around his waist as he carried you to the couch. His long muscular arm wrapped around you while the other one supported your thigh. He carefully laid you down on your back while the two of you remained kissing. You felt the weight of his body pressed against yours as you positioned yourselves on the couch.

He pulled back to look at you, his hair falling over the sides of his face. "You want this?" He asked as he pressed his hips into yours. You felt every inch of how ready he was for you.

"Yes. Please." You said without reservation. He smiled and exhaled while he brushed your hair from your face. 

"You make me so fucking hard, I can't think of anything else. You know how dangerous that is?" He said while also wetting his fingers. He began touching you slowly over your underwear at first. Realizing how wet you already were for him, he grinned mischievously and put one long finger in first followed by another. 

You pulled in a quick breath through your teeth. "Oh my god!" You cried out. He watched you squirm under him with delight. 

"Jesus, you're so fucking tight." He said through his heavy breathing. "I fucking knew you would be."

With your eyes closed you arched your back consumed with pleasure. If his hands felt this good, you must be in for a treat. "I want to see you cum for me." He requested, but it sounded more like an order.

You reached up to grab ahold of his hair, messy and becoming dampened with sweat. "Yes... yes.... Please, Flip... feels so good." You moaned.

Flip watched you intensely as if just the sight of you about to climax was all that mattered to him. He was determined to make it happen. Within seconds you were on the brink and out of nowhere, he brought himself to his knees, quickly removed your underwear, and placed his warm mouth at your core, devouring you. That was all you needed before you were cumming harder than ever before.

"Fuuuuck! OH MY GOD... Flip... holy shit, yes! Don't stop!" He wasn't going to. He finished the job, completely and thoroughly until you were quaking with pleasure-filled aftershocks. You fell back onto the couch bringing a new definition to the word 'satisfied'. Flip raised up, his mouth glistening with your wetness and you could tell from the look in his eyes, he was far from done.

He buried his face into the nook of your neck as he kissed and sucked on you, while simultaneously positioning himself just right. You felt him, right at the entrance. Fuck, he was huge. But your body was ready and he was ready. He pulled his head back up to meet your gaze. Both of you panting with anticipation. Then he pushed himself into you, eyes never leaving yours. Warm and wet he couldn't control the audible groan that escaped him. The sounds he made while thrusting into you were so raw and passionate. 

"Holy fuck, you feel so fucking good." His words staggered a bit as he struggled not to cum too soon. As you suspected, you were already so close. He was massive and knew exactly how to move his body. This man was a work of art. And he was fucking your brains out right now, just like you imagined and hoped he would. 

"I'm so close. I'm gonna cum again." You admitted.

"That's a good girl, I want you to. I want you to cum all over me, baby." He said in between thrusts. They became faster and harder to follow your moans. You didn't want this to end but you also couldn't hold back your climax any longer. You lost all control and pulled Flip closer to you as you came for the second time. 

"Oh GOD! Shit!" You exclaimed as you felt the shockwaves run through your body. Your body trembling, you attempted to catch your breath. But you realized Flip was picking up pace again... he was ready, and so you let your legs relax so he can plunge himself into you as deep as possible. 

"Fuck yeah baby, that's it... I'm ...I'm fucking there... god ...DAMN..." those were the last words you could even understand as he proceeded to explode inside of you. You were mesmerized by his climax. His body completely tensed, muscles galore and sweat dripping from his forehead and nose. What a sight to behold.

As he collapsed himself onto you, totally spent, you both drank in each other's bodies as you attempted to collect yourselves. After a few moments of silence, you took in a deep breath.

"So... did I fix it?" You asked. His head on your chest, he looked up at you and smiled. 

"I think we still have some work to do." He replied with a wink. He laid his head back down on your chest and you cuddled each other for a while. 

Eventually, you both got up and dressed yourselves. Flip looked at you charmingly as he put his jacket on. "Do you even realize how beautiful you are?" He asked.

Completely dumbfounded and uncomfortable by his question you replied "Um, no?" He chuckled at your answer. He walked over to you and grabbed the sides of your face and softly placed a kiss on your forehead.

"Get some rest."

"Okay. You too."


	3. Stop Doing This

You woke up to the sunlight hitting your face from your bedroom window. It took you a few moments to realize that what happened last night wasn't just a sex dream, it was real. You had real sex with Flip and it did not disappoint. You couldn't remember the last time anyone touched you like that... if ever. 

There was something about Flip, something so very masculine that made you feel so very feminine in his presence. That felt very significant to you. Being in the predominantly male-dominated profession that you are, you're usually treated like "one of the guys". Because you are surrounded by that energy day in and day out, it's difficult to harness your femininity. You hadn't dated much mainly because you were focused on school and quite frankly no one really caught your interest. Flip was the first guy... excuse me, MAN... that you've been this attracted you. You couldn't pinpoint what it was about him, but something just felt safe and warm. Although, you couldn't help but wonder if he was some kind of womanizer. He was obviously experienced in bed and what woman in their right mind wouldn't be head over heels for him after a night like that? You rubbed your eyes to erase those insecurities. You couldn't think like that. Whatever this is, you just need to keep it under wraps unless you want to start your career off as Detective 'Slutty McSlutville'. You were smart and the last thing you wanted was for people to think that you slept your way to the top. 

You arrived to the station at your designated time that morning, wondering what facing Flip would be like. You rounded the lobby and entered the bullpen to see Flip on the phone at his desk. He appeared stressed over the conversation he was having so you snuck through the side and into the break-room. You thought preparing some fresh coffee for him would be a nice gesture once he hung up the phone. As you brewed a new pot, another detective entered. Ron was a fairly new detective to the unit and like you, spent his first few weeks in the dusty filing room doing all the bitch work. Since you'd been there Ron moved up to work closely with Flip on a highly confidential undercover case. You had no clue what exactly this case entailed, you just knew it was a big deal and like Flip mentioned before, a lot of late nights.

"What up, newbie? How's life treatin' ya?" Ron's friendly demeanor was always a welcomed interaction.

"Hey Ron, doing good! I mean, as good as a newbie can be around here." You gave him a closed smile as you crossed your arms and waited for the coffee to finish brewing.

"Trust me, it will get better. Is Flip being a dick? I can tell him to back off." He suggested.

"Oh... no...no. That's okay. He's... he's been fine... good.. you know. He's good. We're good." Jesus fucking Christ, could you be more obvious. Hoping Ron didn't pick up on your total lack of coolness and flushed face, you quickly changed the subject. "So how are things going with the case? I mean, I know you can't say much, but are things moving along well?" You asked in an overly interested way.

Ron appeared to be completely oblivious to your previous stammering and answered "Well, yeah. In a way, I think we are getting some good intel, but it's hard to say when we can close this one. If we get what we need, it will be such a huge victory. Flip is doing awesome with the undercover work. If he wasn't a detective, he would be an actor."

"Cool. Yeah, that's... that's very interesting." You began to daze off. Just hearing Flip's name caused flashback images from last night. You still couldn't believe what you guys did.

"Well, coffee's done. And I'm late for a meeting. See ya later, newbie." Ron responded as he filled his cup and quickly made his way to the meeting room.

As you walked back to the bullpen you noticed Flip's desk was empty now. You placed a cup of fresh, piping hot coffee on his desk anyway. You wondered what the phone call was about but it's probably best if you flew under the radar for the rest of the day and just did a solid day's work. Lord help you if you were asked about Flip again.

Minding your own business in the filing room, you were feeling pretty good. Even though it was shit work, there was something satisfying about organizing things and working at your own pace. You stopped for a quick drink of water when you heard the door to the room open and close. It was probably someone in need of old case documents so you hollered from the back "Be there in a second!"

You quickly rounded the corner and BAM. You practically ran into a wall. It was Flip, standing there casually with his hands stuffed in his pockets. You gasped at first, sensing your fight or flight response. "Jesus! Oh.. wow. You scared me." You said, hand over your chest while trying to catch your breath.

" You said, hand over your chest while trying to catch your breath 

He gazed down upon you with slight amusement. "See, it's things like this that you need to work on. Always be prepared for surprises." He instructed.

"Yeah. Got it." You finally took in a deep breath and stopped. "So, hi. How are you?" You weren't even sure what to say to this man after last night. Thanks for the mind-blowing fuck fest? Ooof. Hopefully he was better at this than you were.

"I'm having a real bad fucking day." He admitted as he pinched the bridge of his nose like he was fighting a headache. He then brought both hands to cup the sides of your face. "Can you help me?" He eyes were a deep hazel and they hypnotized you.

"Yes." You replied, in an obedient manner. Without another word, it was as if you could read each other's thoughts. He began to unzip his pants and you slowly fell to your knees, licking your lips and keeping your eyes locked on each other.

His breath was already starting to pick up at the sight of you on your knees. As soon as he pulled himself free, you brought him into your hot mouth. You licked and sucked and did every move that you knew would make him cum. It wasn't until he started moaning and getting closer to climax that you even realized you were still at work. It was as if you were possessed by him and everything else in the world fell away. Although, the filing room wasn't a popular destination, there was still a high probability that someone could walk in, hear Flip's moans and your slurping, sucking sounds and then that would be the end of it. But you weren't in a logical state of mind. You were consumed by passion and you needed to make him cum. He grabbed the side of a shelf with one hand and grabbed the back of your head, handful of hair with the other. Holding his breath, his face red, muscles tensed and then... you tasted it. You swallowed and looked up at him. His chest heaving and full lips parted to catch his breath.

"Good girl." His voice was a whisper through labored breaths.

He pulled you up to your feet and placed a kiss on your lips. You brushed your hair away from your face and tried to make yourself look presentable as he did the same. You both smiled at each other in victory before embracing in a quick hug and then going back to your normal duties.

Once your shift came to an end you packed up your belongings and headed over to the lobby. Wondering if you were going to see Flip before you left, you casually scanned the bullpen for any sign of life. It appeared everyone was gone for the evening, including Flip. That seemed unusual but you went about your way. As you exited the front of the lobby you caught a whiff of cigarette smoke. It was dark outside so you couldn't see who it was clearly at first, but the dark profile was evident of Flip. He was taking a smoke break in silence. You walked over to him to, at the very least, say goodnight, but maybe more.

"Hey stranger." You said playfully. His only reply was a cloud of smoke that was pushed out from his nose with a sigh. He was distraught. "What is it?" You asked with concern.

"What is it?" You asked with concern

"Someone knows." He replied, staring at the ground.

"What?! Are you serious?... Who?" You said in shock.

"Ron." He said.

"....Fuck! I knew it. This is my fault. He totally caught on to me this morning. God, why couldn't I just keep my cool?" You started to feel your heart race.

"Stop. It doesn't matter how. And to be honest, I don't give a shit. I know he won't snitch on us." He said with confidence.

"How do you know that?" You asked, almost choking on your own saliva from nervousness.

"Because we're brothers. We look out for each other. He's just worried about me losing focus in this case." Flip walked over to you and grabbed you by the shoulders. "No one else will find out. Trust me, it will be fine."

He seemed so self-assured, you almost didn't have a choice but to believe him. He moved his hands slowly down the sides of your arms before releasing you. "Head home and I'll talk to you tomorrow." He said before passing by you to go back inside.

You stepped through your front door and dropped your belongings. You stared into the darkness of the living room, trying to comprehend how on earth you got yourself into this situation. Do you even know who Flip is beyond the surface? You're not even sure if the two of you are officially dating. He could be dating other women. Are you willing to risk your future on a guy you barely know without even understanding your place in his life? You begin to feel like you might get sick. Was this whole thing a mistake?

You couldn't sleep. You tossed and turned all night with anxiety. This didn't feel right anymore. The thought of getting caught and having an embarrassing conversation with the Chief about your poor decisions made you want to crawl under a rock and live there. You knew what you had to do.

Because you were sleep-deprived, you were able to get to the station super early the next morning, even before Flip, which was a first. You made coffee and recounted what you would say over and over in your head. As expected, you heard Flip's truck pull in first before anyone else. The roar of the engine sent chills up your spine. Next you heard the truck door creak open then slam shut. Door to the lobby open, door chime, then he saw you. His brows lifted in surprise as he rubbed his hands together to warm them.

"Mornin'... never seen a newbie show such enthusiasm to make coffee." He said teasingly.

"Listen... we need to talk. We have to stop doing this." You said suddenly. Your eyes moved from his to the floor.

"Why?" He responded, truly curious of your reasoning for such a rash decision.

"Why?" He responded, truly curious of your reasoning for such a rash decision

"Because, Flip. It's too risky. I know how important this case is you're working on with Ron. I don't want to be the reason something goes wrong." You continued.

Appearing stunned, Flip responded "This is so fucking crazy."

You continued "Look, I'm new... if I get fired, then fine. I'll move and find something else. But you're too valuable here."

Flip stared at you a moment as if he was trying to see it your way. But by the look on his face, he was irritated. He sighed "Just know that I don't agree with this choice."

You didn't have any response for him. Only a look of apology. Which he didn't seem to accept. He walked away, leaving you alone with your thoughts. You thought this would relieve the weight of anxiety you had been carrying, but it didn't. You were left with the weight of emptiness in its place.

You kept your distance from Flip as much as possible over the next few days. It wasn't easy, but you did everything you could think of to keep your mind off of him. You exited and entered the station through side doors to avoid running into him, you went straight home after work instead of stopping at Rick's Place and you kept yourself occupied in the filing room with frivolous tasks. Before long, days turned into weeks and with the undercover case really kicking into high gear, you barely saw Flip at the station. Once you bumped into each other in the break-room but you kept your head down. You still caught his scent though, which almost defeated you. Eventually, you found a new normal. Were you happy? Of course not. Thoughts of Flip still remained with you but not seeing him every day was helping.

You decided to stop by Rick's Place one evening on your way home from work when you saw it looked a little busy. You thought it could be a good way to meet some new people and make friends. You needed that right now. You pulled into the parking lot, taking a quick scan of the cars to make sure you didn't see Flip's truck. Deciding the coast was clear you headed into the bar. Rick greeted you immediately "Hey [Y/N]! Long time, no see. What can I get ya?"

"Hey Rick! I'll take a rum and coke. Place is buzzin' tonight!" You replied.

"Oh yeah, we got a live band playing later so they tend to bring in the crowds." He said as he poured your drink.

"Nice! What kind of music do they play?" You asked, hoping it was something uplifting.

"Well, I ain't ever heard their stuff but they said they do covers of rock music, so that's why there's lots of folks here. I take it they'll be dancing." He shrugged as if that type of bar scene wasn't his thing.

"That sounds perfect. I need some fun!" you exclaimed. An unknown female voice came from behind you.

"If you're looking for fun, you should stop by the table over there! Lots of good times to be had!" She insisted with excitement. You introduced yourselves. "Hey I'm Mandy! There's a big group of us over there, you should come hang!"

You followed Mandy back to the group of robust people. She casually introduced you to the group as a whole and then chatted with you for awhile. She had a very bubbly personality and although she seemed almost too happy for your liking, you stayed and appreciated the interactions. Once the band started most of the group got up and started dancing. You needed a bit more liquid courage before you felt comfortable enough to start dancing with a group of strangers. Amused by people watching for the moment, you felt someone sit next to you. You looked over and saw a young guy with dirty blonde hair and ocean blue eyes gazing at you with a charming smile.

"Hey. I'm Nick." He said into your ear. The music was so loud it was almost impossible to hear.

"Hi Nick. Nice to meet you." You politely replied. He seemed cute in that 'boy next door' kind of way. Not really your type but obviously your type is not one to be messed with right now. The two of you moved away from the band and chatted for a while in a corner booth. Nick seemed well-mannered, funny and for the first time you weren't thinking about Flip. You guys did some shots with the larger group and within the hour you were ready to dance. Nick joined you and to your surprise, was a great dancer. You weren't sure if it was the booze, the music or Nick but you felt like you were finally free from stress.

The band mostly played upbeat music but began to whine down with a slow song. Feeling sweaty and ready for a break you started to leave the dance floor, but Nick pulled you back and wrapped his strong arms around your waist. Feeling too tipsy to fight it, you began swaying with him to the music and rested your head on his shoulder. After a moment, Nick moved his hand up to your chin so that you were face to face with him. He smiled at you and you smiled back. Before you knew it, his lips were pressed onto yours. You were still numb from the booze but his lips felt soft and warm. Immediately your mind went to Flip. Images of Flip's full lips on yours, kissing your neck, your chest...

You pulled back from Nick abruptly. He looked at you, confused about why you stopped. Then, just in that instant, you saw Flip through the crowd. He was yards away in the bar, frozen and staring daggers at you. Your heart stopped, your breathing stopped... you're pretty sure you died for a split second.

By the look on Flip's face, he totally witnessed the kiss 

By the look on Flip's face, he totally witnessed the kiss. And by all accounts was furious about it. He bawled up both his fists, turned around, swung the front door opened and slammed it shut. It was forceful enough that several patrons began whispering to each other and looking around for the source of his anger. But you were the only one who knew why he was so pissed. You looked back at Nick, apologized and walked off the dance floor. You wanted to run after Flip but didn't want to be obvious so you casually left the bar with no-one the wiser.

You stepped out to the parking lot and saw Flip sitting in his truck with the engine running. You didn't know what you were about to encounter given Flip's current state of mind but you desperately wanted to explain yourself. As you approached his side of the truck, you noticed a fist-sized dent in it. Christ, did he just do that? You saw him sitting in the driver's seat lighting a cigarette.

You softly knocked on his window. He ignored you. Keeping his gaze forward as he blew smoke from his mouth and nose. "Flip? Please. Let me explain." He bit the inside of his cheek out of frustration. You attempted to open his door but it was locked. Rolling your eyes, you shouted "Fine!" And you proceeded to walk away. Just then you heard his truck door open. You spun back around and he was standing, leaning on the door.

"Well, fucking go ahead. Get on with it." He said, gesturing with his hand.

"Flip, it's not what you're thinking, okay, so please just... stop." You pleaded. "It was one kiss."

He glared at you. "And what would've happened if I hadn't shown up?"

Stunned at his accusation you fought back "Excuse me. But I am not your property." You moved in closer to him. "For all I know you're out there doing much worse." You paused. The mere thought of him with someone else made your stomach churn. You felt tears starting to form. "You think this has been easy for me?"

A look of almost remorse painted across Flip's face. "No. Of course not." He said. "I just... I ... Fuck!" He shouted into the darkness. You could tell he was struggling to say what he needed to say to you.   
"I can't stop thinking of you." He admitted almost looking shameful. "I can't fucking sleep, I can't get any work done..." he swallowed hard.

Your heart was in your throat and you felt like your feet were magnetized to the ground. Witnessing Flip like this was tearing you apart. You couldn't find the right words to say. Your eyes flooded and a tear fell down your cheek as you stared at him.

"Flip... I..." you swallowed. "I don't know how to do this."

He watched you a moment and with no other words spoken, he quickly stepped towards you, cupped the sides of your face and kissed you deeply.

You knew this was wrong, and it wasn't going to end well for either of you. But for now, you reveled in this moment of surrender.


	4. Giving In & Getting Caught (I)

Flip watched you drive away from the bar as he largely exhaled and rubbed the back of his neck, following the aftermath of your emotional encounter. He stared off into the distance long after your taillights were gone still feeling the weight of what he witnessed between you and the mystery guy he caught you making out with in the bar. He turned on his heel to go back inside, and as he approached the door he felt the heat return to his face. If he was smart, he would've just gone home. But he couldn't resist the urge to look this guy in the eye and tell him to royally fuck off.

He stalked into the bar and scanned the dance floor area where he previously saw the two of you. He only saw the back of the guy's head, and he sort of remembered the color of shirt he was wearing but that's about it. He took his time studying people until... there. It was him, unmistakable. Nick was leaning on the bar in deep conversation with someone. Flip slowly and casually approached Nick, head tilted down but eyes locked on him as if he was in hunting mode. Nick glanced up and caught Flip's expression. He immediately straightened himself and swallowed thickly before giving Flip a nod.

He immediately straightened himself and swallowed thickly before giving Flip a nod

"Hey man." Nick said, appearing on alert but also overly confident. "How's it going?"

"That girl you were dancing with... the one you... kissed." Flip almost hissed at the last part.

"You'll keep your distance from her. Understood?" A stern look painted across his face.

Nick put both his hands up as if to surrender "Hey man, she kissed me, too. Cute girl. Didn't realize you already had dibs." 

It took half a second for Flip's mood to shift from stoic to complete fury. He scoffed at Nick casually, and then in an instant, he grabbed Nick by the collar and slammed him into the adjacent wall. It was so abrupt that it stopped several patrons in their tracks. Rick caught the move too from behind the bar and watched intently in case things continued to escalate. Bar fights happened all the time so it was nothing new to Rick, but he rarely, if ever saw Flip involved. In this scenario, Flip obviously had the upper hand. He was much taller, broader and had easily 50+ pounds over Nick's frame. He was practically a puppet in Flip's hands.

"Maybe I wasn't clear. If you fucking touch her again, I'll break every bone in your scrawny ass body."

Nick was frozen. After considering that what Flip was saying could be true, he swallowed hard before replying "Alright. Cool. Got it."

Flip released his grip on Nick and backed away from him. Nick composed himself and straightened his shirt, glancing around in embarrassment from the show. People slowly returned to their business as Nick stared at the floor. "Jesus... you in love with this chick or what?"

Flip coming down from his rage, paused at the question while looking at Nick. He hadn't exactly considered what his feelings had developed into regarding you. He knew cared for you. He knew whenever he saw you, it made something in his stomach flip. And when he saw you with Nick, he had never wanted to hit something so bad in his life. Maybe it was love, after all.

"Is that a problem?" Flip finally replied.

Nick understanding the weight of the situation bowed out with a polite nod to Flip and a pat on the shoulder. "Not for me, it isn't."

__________________________________________________________

You woke up to the sound of your phone buzzing. It was a late Sunday morning and you didn't have to report into work so you were looking forward to sleeping in. You rubbed your eyes until the blur was gone and you could finally read the text.

It was from Flip...

"I need to see you" was all it read.

You sighed. You knew how this would play out: Flip would try to convince you this whole sexy affair wasn't that big of a deal, and you would end up fucking him yet again and make it even more difficult to work together without completely coming undone. You had already let your hormones take over when you gave Flip a blow job in the filing room. AT WORK. Hello. Are you trying to get caught? It's as if the mere sight of him makes you forget everything you've worked for... your future plans... your morals. That can't be healthy. That's the mind of an addict. 

"I can't right now" was your reply and you went about your day as you had already planned: cooking a nice breakfast, hitting up the gym, grocery shopping and chatting with your bff on the phone that evening. You hadn't even told Sara about this whole dramatic sexcapade you've been guilty of. 

"GIRL. How is life in Colorado?" Sara couldn't wait to hear all the updates on your life. She was your childhood best friend and you shared everything with her, you considered her your closest confidant and number one supporter in life. "I can not wait to come visit you!"

"Things are good. Work is... work. Boring. Stupid, right now. But it will get better. How bout you?"

Silence.

"Ummm... what aren't you telling me?" Sara knew you better than you knew yourself sometimes.

You let out an audible sigh into the phone. "I did something. Something... really, really careless."

"Okay..."

"So you know how I came out here because they have this great investigation unit and... well I was looking for a mentor to get off to the right start..." your voice faded as you started to reconsider telling her.

"... yeah... what is it?"

You cleared your throat. "I found a mentor. And I fucked him."

Silence.

You could tell Sara was speechless. Which was out of character for her so you knew, you KNEW your confession was out of character for you. You buried your face in your throw pillow, waiting for her to speak.

"Well... how was it?" Sara finally said. You could tell she was smiling on her end.

"HOW WAS IT. That's your response??" You shrieked. Sara burst out into laughter.

"Honey. Sweetie. When was the last time you even got to third base with someone? This was probably waaaay overdue!" You've never felt more seen as she was right.

"Okay, haha. But I could have... no wait, I should have not fucked him. Now, I'm at risk of getting fired." You admitted.

"What?! Really? Well... that certainly puts a spin on things. No wonder you're so stressed."

"Yeah, and to make things even more complicated, he's like their best detective and working on some huge case right now so if this gets in the way and his cover is blown, it could be dangerous for him, for me... for the whole unit." Saying this aloud to Sara made it even more real.

The two of you chatted a bit longer, and you shared some laughs with Sara ending the conversation by telling you that she loved you and to call her immediately whenever you needed to talk again. You were so thankful to have someone like her in your life. And for the first time in a long time, you slept peacefully that night.

That was until your alarm clock rudely screamed at you to wake up for your shift the next day. Flip never responded back to you after yesterday so you felt confident that maybe he understood your apprehension and would back off for a while. Wrong. You no sooner walked through the front door of the station and his eyes were on you as he eagerly stood up. Fuck. Well, as long as there were other people around surely he would act cool. You nonchalantly walked through the bullpen, with a B line towards the break-room. 

"Mornin'..." the words trailed out of his mouth.

"Morning!" You said quickly without making any eye contact. "Need some fresh coffee, sir?"

He furrowed his brow as he followed you. "Sir? That's new." He mocked.

He entered the break-room practically on your heels. You went about making a new pot of coffee as he watched you with his arms crossed. "I need to talk to you. Privately." he said lowly.

"What's up?" You kept busy so you didn't have to look up at him. You knew as soon as your eyes met his, you would turn off all logic and do whatever he wanted. And you weren't going to let him have that power over you.

As the last officer left the break-room leaving the two of you on your own, Flip did a quick scan of the hallway to make sure all was clear before grabbing your wrist and pulling you in close to him in order to direct your attention solely to him and his words. "Look at me."

"What, Flip." Your eyes finally met his. You could see fire in his dark, hazel eyes.

"Maintenance closet. Now." He said sternly, then released your wrist. Without another word spoken he turned and headed towards the suggested destination.

Was he insane? There was no fucking way you were going to "talk privately" in a "maintenance closet". The very same closet he would use to jerk off in, no less. You chuckled to yourself as you bit your bottom lip. You reflected how mad he would be if you just failed to comply with his order. So you did just that.

You didn't cross paths with Flip again for the rest of the day, which was probably good considering you left him high and dry alone in a closet from that morning. It was about 8PM when you gathered your belongings and headed for the back door – another futile effort to dodge him. He caught a glimpse of you in the hallway and without caution took off in almost a sprint to catch you before you opened the door. At first you didn't see him, but he stopped you dead in your tracks once he reached you.

"Holy shit! Jesus." His sheer size was enough to stop you. He laughed at your reaction.

"Come over tonight. Please." This time it seemed more like a plea than an order, although you could sense he would rather you obey him incessantly.

"C'mon, I know what you want, Flip. You don't want to 'talk'... you want to..." you glared at him so you wouldn't have to utter the word "fuck" in case someone was within earshot.

He appeared almost defeated, looking at you with hungry eyes. "Y/N, you feel something for me." He pleaded. "Are you going to stand there and deny that?"

You knew he was right. You did feel something for him and it scared you. And that's why you were trying to ignore it. But the truth is, this was uncharted territory for you and given your current situation it was very certain that it would be snatched away from you in an instant. Your feelings were strong, the strongest they've ever been for anyone. But this thing with Flip was fragile and if you lost it and your job in one swoop, your world would collapse. You couldn't help but look him in the eyes and once again, lose yourself. He seemed so desperate for you and you were truly curious about how he felt about you.

"Okay. I'll come over."

Flip's lips curled into a mischievous smile at your agreement. "10PM, sharp." He turned on his heel and casually walked away from you in victory.

You had less than two hours to yourself at home before you headed over to Flip's house  
You had less than two hours to yourself at home before you headed over to Flip's house. You used that time to shower, eat dinner and contemplate how the night would end. Around 9:30PM your phone buzzed. Flip sent you his address. You inhaled deeply, grabbed your keys and headed out. This was your first time seeing Flip's house so you plugged the address into your phone and followed the navigation instructions. It took you slightly out of town and instructed to turn down a dark gravel driveway that was thickly hidden by trees. You drove down the dark driveway, through the trees to see a warm light burning from a window ahead. You approach a quaint cabin that was perfectly secluded without being too far from town. As you turned off your ignition, you saw a dark, brooding shadow open the front door. The porch light illuminated his figure and he looked immaculate in his red and black flannel, jeans and a pair of old timberlands. You always appreciated how he made such simple attire look so damn good.

"Hey you." He said with a smile on his face and hands in his pockets.

"Nice place. I love how quiet it is out here." You replied, looking around you although it was too dark to really see much.

"Come in, I've got a fire going." He said in a welcoming tone.

He held the door open as you stepped inside. You were immediately greeted by the warm living room with the fireplace roaring as the only light source. It was a small cabin with four total rooms: living room, kitchen, bed and bath. Being in his home felt cozy and safe. You felt him approach you from behind so you turned to face him. He was so large in his small cozy cabin. His eyes piercing down at you with the glow of the fireplace casting a warmness on you both. You felt nervous as you couldn't tell what was running through his mind.

"You didn't follow orders today." The words left his mouth in a dark, lowly manner. "You left me hard, and frustrated."

Looking up into his starving eyes "Well, did you take care of yourself?" You asked genuinely interested if he did decide to relieve himself earlier that day when you ditched his order.

"No." He growled. "I saved it for you." Just then his lips crashed into yours. His kiss was deep, angry and lustful. Your body ached to be touched by him again, it had been too long since you both gave into each other like this. You longed to feel his hands on your bare body and feel his weight on you. You stripped your clothes faster than ever as he did the same. Once freed of them, he quickly twisted you around and pushed you up against the back of the couch so you bent over it. His hands roamed through your hair, down your back and rounded on your ass. You could feel him breathing heavily as his hand remained pressed against your ass cheek. 

SMACK. The sensation took your breath away. It wasn't so much painful as it was unexpected. "Are you gonna be a good girl for me?" He said roughly through his breathing and circling his hand on the freshly slapped area.

You hitched your breath, unsure of what your answer would incite him to do next. "Yes." You said softly but also bracing yourself against the couch.

SMACK. You yelped. This time he hit the other cheek and it sent warm chills up your spine. You wanted so badly to turn around and watch the expression on his face as he spanked you. You tilted your head slightly to the side to look back at him. He saw you and pulled your head back, cupping the front of your neck with his large hand. He pressed his hips into your backside so you could feel his hard length.

"This is how you left me all fucking day." He said through his teeth into your ear. This move alone was enough to make you ready for him. Keeping the hold on you, he reached around to the front and placed his hands on your hot and eager pussy. "Mmmm... looks like you need me, too."

He moved his hand back to himself and angled his hips just right. He pushed into you deep with a groan. He was huge and you couldn't help but let a loud moan escape you. His thrusts became quick and before you knew it you had trouble keeping up with his pace. He was so merciless pounding against you in desperate need of release. Your own orgasm beginning to build, you felt your knees start to buckle. He took notice of your state. "You gonna cum for me, baby? I can feel it."

Between the thrusts you moaned back "yes... yeesss...dontfuckingstop..." He growled at your answer, you could tell he was ready to explode, too. Just then he cupped the front of your neck again and lightly squeezed it pulling you back so he could suck on the nook of your neck. The pain turned to pleasure and the squeezing on your neck made your orgasm build even bigger. Just as you hit the peak you felt him release inside of you.

"FUUUCK!..." a howl came from him as he emptied himself into you. Your walls pulsated around him as you came down from your own mind-blowing orgasm. You felt the weight of his chest pressed against your back and the wetness of mutual sweat between you. He hissed as he pulled out and you pushed yourself away from the couch.

He turned you to face him and with both hands cupping your face he planted a soft kiss on your lips. "Let me show you the bedroom."

You followed him without hesitation. 

To be continued. Part VI is a two part chapter.


	5. Giving In & Getting Caught (II)

You awoke in an empty bed to the smell of freshly brewed coffee. Flip's bed was soft, warm and smelled like him. You nuzzled your face into his pillow and inhaled deeply.

"Are you smelling my bed?" He smirked walking in from the kitchen as he brought you a cup of coffee, wearing nothing but a pair of black boxer briefs.

"Are you smelling my bed?" He smirked walking in from the kitchen as he brought you a cup of coffee, wearing nothing but a pair of black boxer briefs 

Your face flushed as you realized he caught you. "No. Maybe." You took the cup from him with both hands and raised it to your mouth thanking him as you blew over it to remove the steam. "What kind of cologne do you wear?"

"I don't." He affirmed. "Waste of fucking money if you ask me."

Well, sure. If you smelled as good as Flip did then no, you wouldn't need to cover it up with cheap cologne. "Hmm. Guess I'm just attracted to your natural scent, then." You said innocently as you took another sip.

He leaned over and nestled his face into the nook of your neck, inhaled slowly and deeply through his nose and whispered, "That makes two of us."

You bit your lower lip as he gradually pulled away and watched you. He raised his hand to your chin and rubbed his thumb over your lips as you freed your lower lip for him to caress. He pulled you in for a soft kiss, then tugged at you to make it deeper. You pulled back slightly "Uhm.. don't we have to leave for work in like 30 minutes?" 

"Mmmhmmm..." he mewled as he kissed your neck and collar bone.

"So, then... we probably don't have time to...." The touch of his hand at your core brought you to a halt. You moaned as you titled your head back. He watched you with a slight smile.

"No time to... get you off?" He asked. He slowly ran his finger over and in between your folds. It didn't long for your arousal to wet them so that he could slide one finger in. "I think your body says otherwise."

In one swift movement he had thrown the blankets from the bed and positioned himself in between your legs. He softly kissed the inside of your thighs as he continued to slowly pump his finger into you. He looked up at you as you arched your back. He slid his free hand up your torso to cup your breast. Just then you felt another finger inside of you. You bit your bottom lip again.

"You like that?" He purred as he moved his gaze back and forth between your face and his fingers at work. He lightly nibbled on your thigh and soon giving into your delicious center, he removed his hand and replaced it with his hot mouth. The exchange made you cry out in delight. He worked his tongue harmoniously with the movement of your hips. He sucked at your clit and sent chills throughout your body. He hummed at the sight of you writhing in pleasure, ready to cum at any moment. You grabbed his hair in both hands, directing his mouth against the bucking of your hips. You felt his nose burrowing at the head of your clit and it drove you wild. You were practically riding his face and he was loving every second of it.

He moved with you as you rode out your orgasm with his face buried into you. He stayed there a moment, relishing your taste. Once he felt you were done pulsating he slowly kissed and licked his way back up your torso until he was hovered over you gazing down into your eyes, his hair ruffled from your ruthless clutching. His lips and chin glistening with your juices made you feel equal parts embarrassed and proud.

"You're so fucking sexy." You said while catching your breath as your eyes scanned over his face.

"And we're about to be fucking late." He replied in all seriousness as he jumped off the bed.

You drove into work separately, of course, as to not draw attention or suspicion. Once in the confines of work, you became his coffee/paperwork bitch again while he brought you along to some meetings and the occasional running of errands. Mainly that included trips to the local courthouse to retrieve or drop off documents and/or picking up lunch for the department. Anytime the two of you were alone in the car, his right hand would always find its way over to your left leg to rest there. The simple touch from Flip made you hyper-aware of every sensation in your body. You felt tingling in your belly, up your spine and most definitely at your center. He could arouse you with something as simple as a look. A touch made you melt. A kiss practically finished you.

A week into your unofficial, but officially fucking every night relationship, you found yourself even more lustful for him. It was interesting that even though you've been devouring each other on a regular basis, you still couldn't get enough of him. You fantasized about him while working alone in the filing room, you couldn't help but make fuck me eyes at him during department meetings, just to toy with him knowing he would for sure discipline you later that night. At times you would even bring him his coffee cold on purpose. He would scoff at the idea that you actually "thought it was hot enough". Later and once alone he would act as if those things bothered him enough to punish you, but he secretly loved when you acted like a brat at work. 

Coming back from your lunch break one afternoon, you proceeded to walk down the long empty hallway, back to the filling room when out of nowhere you felt a hand roughly grab you by the bicep and pull you backwards 

Coming back from your lunch break one afternoon, you proceeded to walk down the long empty hallway, back to the filling room when out of nowhere you felt a hand roughly grab you by the bicep and pull you backwards. You whipped your head around to see what the hell and who the hell when you realized it was Flip. He was pulling you with one hand and holding the maintenance closet door open with the other. "Come. Quietly." He whispered quickly.

Once inside the cramped space, Flip carefully closed and locked the door. The room smelled of bleach and there was one dim light above your head. "Really? Here?" you asked, almost amused. He just loved this damn closet.

Without even a word, he raised his hand to his mouth and put his index finger against his lips. His eyes were hungry. His breathing became quick. It looked as if he was almost on the run from the law, but you knew it was because he was about to do something instinctual to you and you needed to keep quiet.

It looked as if he was almost on the run from the law, but you knew it was because he was about to do something instinctual to you and you needed to keep quiet  
You softly nodded, indicating that you understood. He slowly began to unbuckle his pants and you unzipped your jeans, eyes locked on each other. As you started to push your jeans down past your hips, his breathing hitched as he spun you around and placed your hands on the edge of the utility sink. His hands remained covering yours for a moment as his chest was fully pressed against your back and his lips at your ear, breathing heavily.

"I'm going to fuck you from behind. I want to feel the walls of you. And I need you to keep that beautiful fucking mouth shut while I do it." He whispered with labored breath.

Well, this will be difficult, you thought to yourself. Never have you ever been able to keep quiet while Flip is inside of you. His massive size alone stretches you beyond reason. Pair that with the fact he actually knows what he's doing and makes you cum harder than ever... you were doomed. Given your current predicament and the fact you wanted, or rather, needed him to fuck you right now, you decided to use this as a personal challenge. Could you keep quiet if it meant losing your job?

He kept one hand on your shoulder while the other one began touching you. You felt wetness immediately and realized he used his own saliva to get you ready faster. He dipped one finger in, then two. He was testing you to ensure you were going to stay quiet before he brought the thick head of himself to you and began rubbing up and down.

His hand squeezed your shoulder as he pressed himself into you, fully. You inhaled deeply and held your breath a moment at the twinging sensation. He did the same. He slowly pulled himself back and you both exhaled. He pushed himself in again, even deeper this time. Your lips pressed together you couldn't help but let a small hum escape you. He moved his hand from your shoulder and placed it over your mouth. Once there, he gradually built up his speed. You kept as quiet as possible while he pumped his huge cock inside of you, over and over. You could hear he was struggling not to make a sound beyond his labored breath. He was close but you on the other hand were too scared to cum.

He pulled you back towards him forcing you to arch your back to its max. He kept his hand over your mouth and while his lips touched your ear again.

"You're gonna make me cum so hard. You fucking brat."

You hummed against his hand, quietly but enough to make him feel the vibrations. Just then you felt him hold in his breath and he forcefully thrusted forward and held you there. You felt him unload inside of you as he twitched and tried to keep himself from shouting the obscenities he usually does. Leaving the closet would be mission impossible without being seen, so you took some time putting yourselves back together.

A few hours later as you were buried in paperwork, an unknown officer stepped into the filing room.

"Ms.[Y/SURNAME]?"

"Yes," you rounded the filing shelf. "That's me. How can I help?"

"Report to Chief Bridges' office in 5 minutes." He said sternly before walking out without giving you an opportunity to ask for details, if he even had any.

"Holy shit." You said to yourself. You didn't know why you were being called to the Chief's office on such short notice, but you had a gut feeling it wasn't to promote you. You didn't even have enough time to find Flip and let him know where you were headed. You stopped in the restroom for a quick pep talk to yourself and a splash of cold water on your face, to erase any leftover indication that you had a sexy rendezvous with Flip a mere 3 hours earlier.

You approached the door to his office with caution, and lightly knocked. "Chief?" You peeked in.

"Yeah, come on in." He gestured at you to sit across his desk from him.

"So kid, how are you liking the unit, so far?" He asked casually.

The general question threw you off a bit, but you recovered with "Oh, it's great. Thank you so much for the opportunity to learn from your team."

Not looking up from the paperwork in his hands he said "Yeah we got a strong team here. And Flip? He's our best. Really been impressed with his work on this case. Strong, smart, takes no shit but keeps his cool. Real level-headed kind of guy. Exactly what makes a great detective." He put the papers down, leaned in and looked right at you. "But you know what can turn a level-headed man into an unpredictable hot head? Infatuation." He said frankly.

"Ms. [Y/SURNAME] I have reason to believe that you have become a distraction. Now, if it was anyone else here, I would simply smack y'all on the wrist as a verbal warning. But this is my best detective and we are elbow-deep in one of the biggest undercover cases we've done. Flip is a key player and I cannot and will not allow him to lose focus."

You gulped. You could feel the tears building behind your eyes, but you knew crying would just make this worse. You weren't about to object or lie to save yourself, because he was right. This was a mistake and you allowed it to go this far.

"I understand, sir." You managed to get the words out while glancing at the floor.

" You managed to get the words out while glancing at the floor  
"Listen, kid, you're new. Fresh outta school. I'm not going to throw you to the curb. I know you have potential. But it won't be here. I've already talked to the Captain and there's an opening in Salt Lake. We'd take care of the transfer costs, but they need you there by Monday. That is, if you want it."

You couldn't hold the tears back any longer, one fell down your cheek as you considered the offer. It was a nice offer and you knew they didn't have to go to such lengths to keep you. "I'll take it. Thank you, Chief."

You cried uncontrollably in the bathroom immediately after your meeting. You allowed plenty of time to clean up and compose yourself before existing. You caught a glimpse of Flip in a meeting room as you passed by the window. His eyes were on you and in the split second his expression turned from stoic to concerned. Apparently, you still looked like hell. Obviously, he couldn't just get up and leave a meeting, so you gave him a soft smile and nod as to tell him you were fine.

You decided it was best to end your day early since there wasn't much time to prepare for your transfer. You had to report to Salt Lake City on Monday and it was Friday afternoon. You had two days left in Colorado Springs. Two days to pack. Two days left with Flip. But first, you had the unpleasant task of telling him the news.

Once home, you collapsed on the couch and sighed. Looking around, it's not like you had much to pack up anyway. You hadn't been in Colorado very long to accumulate much. Just as you were about to call your bff Sara to give her the update, your phone buzzed. It was a text from Flip.

"where are you"

You looked at the screen for a moment. "Home"

You swallowed as you sent the one-worded response. You were home, but this wasn't going to be your home for much longer. And he needed to know that.

"you okay?"

"No."

"meet me at my place in 10" was his response. Guessing his place was more private and he didn't want to be seen at your house in broad daylight. Although, to his dismay... the word was already out.

You pulled into his driveway, his truck already parked. He must have sped home. He was waiting on his front porch, arms crossed. You got out and approached him, eyes still bloodshot. He looked down at you.  
"Hey. What's going on. I can tell something's up." He replied.

Clearing your throat "Can we go inside? We need to talk." You said, forlornly.

You both stepped inside, and you walked in towards the living room while Flip stood near the front door, almost as if he was blocking you from leaving.

The silence was deafening as you struggled at where to start.

"Flip, I... I was called into Chief Bridges' office today. He... He knows. He knows about us and he said that I am a distraction for you and that he cannot let that happen and that I am being transferred out of state." You said in a long sentence to purge everything at once. You stopped breathing as you looked at Flip.

He was frozen in a state of complete and total fury   
He was frozen in a state of complete and total fury. He chewed on the inside of his cheek while he scanned you. His eyes became wet. Then in an instant he swung his arm and the lamp on the table went flying before crashing to the ground. He took two breathes before grabbing some innate object and throwing it against the wall, shattering to pieces.

"This is fucking bullshit!" he yelled.

Your heart broke witnessing him this way. This... THIS is why you are being transferred. The impulsive effect you have on him is the reason why you need to leave. You removed yourself from the living room and laid upon his bed, closing the door behind you. Feeling the tears return you knew if Flip saw you crying it would make him even more livid. You gave him space to deal with his emotions while you dealt with your own. Taking in the scent of his bed once more, you felt comforted in your sadness. You had two days left, and you needed to make every moment count.


	6. Stay

A light touch on your forehead, brushing a strand of hair away from your face woke you up. You hadn't realized that you'd fallen asleep curled up in a ball on his bed. You felt dried tears upon your cheeks. He was sitting on the edge of the bed looking down on you, peacefully now, but with worn eyes, stroking your hair.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Bout two hours." He replied, hardly above a whisper. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I need to learn to control myself."

"Hey, you have every right to be angry. I'm angry, too. But I'm mostly sad because... well, I don't have much time. I have to report to my new unit on Monday." You said cautiously, knowing that specific detail hadn't been shared yet.

"Jesus Fucking Christ," Flip said in a sigh while looking up to the ceiling. He swallowed hard before returning his gaze back to you. "Do you know how he found out? Who told him?" He asked.

"No."

Flip exhaled through his nose, looked off to the side, appearing to go through a mental list of people who would have known. You could see him clench his jaw, and you figured he was trying to rule out Ron right away. Not only were they partners but they had become friends. He didn't want to even consider that Ron would've turned you both in. But as a detective, he knew he had to start there.

"Monday, huh?," he scoffed. Then looking back to you, eyes dark and sensual, "I guess that means I have to tie you to my bed and keep you prisoner for two days." A devilish grin grew on his face as he leaned down and kissed you, softly at first, then deepening the kiss as he slipped his tongue over yours and moved his body to position himself on top of you. 

Naturally, you wrapped your legs around his waist to feel his total weight on you. You loved that feeling. You almost felt pinned down and helpless under it. He moaned in your mouth as he felt your hips flushed with his own. You felt his arousal immediately. 

He found your wrists and pulled them up, above your head and held them both there with one hand. His free hand moved down to your face, glided down to your neck and slowly made its way to cup your breast. His kiss on you remained hot, wet and hungry on your lips. He pulled back for a moment to look down onto you. Breath hot and seething.

"I need you." His sexy eyes locked to yours. You've heard this before and shuttered at the previous joke he made.

"Are you gonna tell me you need me ... to get you case files, again? Maybe coffee this time?," You replied sarcastically.

He didn't once make an indication that he was amused in the slightest. With fire in his eyes and his breath heavy he said, "I need you to fuck me senseless. Please." It became very clear that all jokes aside, he needed a distraction from the anger he was still experiencing. You were more than happy to oblige his request.

You pushed up on your hips and in a swift movement your body's progressed together and you were now on top of him. Your hair softly cascading down your face as you looked upon him. With both hands he reached up to your face and pulled you back in for a passionate kiss. You reached down to pull your blouse off and his hands followed to help you. When you pulled back to remove it, he too reached behind his neck with one hand and quickly pulled his shirt up and over his head. Your hands swiftly moved to unbuckle his belt, unzip his jeans and release his cock.

He inhaled sharply through his teeth when you touched him, skin on skin. You softly stroked him for a moment, teasingly, before bringing yourself down to ever so lightly lick along his length. He exhaled through his mouth, jaw slacked while looking down at you.

"Holy fuck," he said mesmerized by your touch. "Look at you."

You brought the head of him into your mouth at first, swirling your tongue at the tip. This drove him wild. You loved how easily you could make him melt. You glanced up at him for a moment while stroking him with one hand. His chest rising and falling quickly, face flushed and angled upwards with his eyes closed. He looked back down at you and you locked eyes right before you took as much of his length into your mouth as you possibly could. He was massive and you had to match up your hand to your mouth in order to stroke him entirely. As your mouth worked up and down so did your hand in wonderful synchronicity.

"Oh, fuck yeah... just like that." He responded through clenched teeth. "You're so fucking good."

You kept the pace for only a short while before slowly bringing yourself back to his gaze.

You released him to stand on the bed, hovering over his frame as his eyes followed you and his hand went to stroke his swollen cock. You unzipped your jeans and removed them completely along with your panties. You were bare before him wearing only a black lace bra. He licked his lips as he studied your body, eyes focused on your sex.

Still stroking his cock he ordered, "Sit on my face."

This wasn't exactly a position you were familiar with and you felt a surge of nervousness sweep over you. Flip must have sensed it and reached up to guide you toward his face to position you where he wanted you. You loved how he would take charge of what he wanted. Once in place, you were straddled right above him with your hands clutching the headboard to steady yourself. His arms wrapped around your thighs and hands pushed you down to meet his soft, wet lips.

The feeling was incredible. Being on top like this felt powerful and sexy. You could roll your hips along his tongue and had control over pressure and movement. He moaned against you as you found your rhythm and the vibration sent you. You brought one hand down to grab the dark locks of his hair as you writhed in pleasure. Flip kept at you, hungry and wanting. His eyes glancing up at you as he watched you squirm, moaning even deeper into your core.

You felt your pleasure building. "Oh my God... Flip....I...I'm...," you couldn't finish a thought let alone a sentence.

He lifted away from you momentarily to reply. "Cum. Cum for me." He buried his face deep back into your cunt and you moaned at the feeling of his full lips sucking at your folds. Nose pressed into your clit.

Your orgasm swept through you with such intensity that your whole body began to shake.

"That's it. That's a good girl. Tastes so fucking good." Flip slowly licked and kissed at you while you came down from your high. He moved down so that he was no longer under you while you stayed in the same position, still gripping the headboard. You heard him removing his jeans completely and positioning himself behind you. You felt his strong hands at your hips as he pulled you roughly towards him.

He leaned over you from behind, his chest pressed against your back and lips at your ear. Grabbing a handful of your hair, he whispered, "You want this cock?"

"Yes." You replied through labored breaths.

"Yes, what?" He demanded with a tug to your hair.

"Yes.... Sir." You replied. Figuring he liked when you said it the first time.

You could sense he smiled at your answer. The right answer. Just then you felt the head of his cock rubbing up and down your entrance, then in one motion, he pushed himself inside of you. He inhaled sharply as did you. His girth was not something you would ever get used to. He stretched you beyond your limit and you exhaled in a deep, long moan. He pulled back and pushed in again. And again. Until his pace was rhythmic.

Once you felt you could somewhat match his thrusts, you began to push back into him for even deeper contact.

"Goddamn..yes." He groaned. Then you felt a smack on your ass. You loved the feeling of his large, strong hands spanking you.

"Harder." You replied. "I want it harder." He growled at your answer and then you heard it before you felt it this time.

SMACK.

His thrusts growing more aggressive, too. The sensation sent you into overdrive and you couldn't stop moaning with every push into you feeling deeper than before. You felt the tingling of your second orgasm starting to build. By the grunts Flip was making he was close too. His hands gripping your hips, digging into your skin.

"Fucking shit... GOD I love this fucking pussy...fuck!" He groaned and then in one thrust that sent you forward, you felt the warmth of him releasing inside of you. It sent you into your climax and you clenched yourself around him. The both of you riding out your ecstasy together.

You collapsed to your stomach and he followed, chest against your back, heavily breathing over your shoulder. He kissed the back of your neck and moved the disheveled hair away from your face. You felt his lips on your earlobe.

"How am I supposed to give this up?" He whispered in your ear, drained of all energy. 

You exhaled with a smile, as you moved to face each other. You studied him as he caressed your face, down your collar bone. You could sense that your connection to him had grown. This wasn't just physical anymore. It was emotional and it scared the shit out of you. You weren't sure if he felt the same way, but in the moment of lustful satisfaction, you were content with the unknown. 

*Next morning*

Knock, knock.

"Yeah, come in." Chief Bridges responded without looking to see who it was.

"Hey.. Chief. Got a minute?" Flip asked, poking his head through the door.

"Flip! Of course. Have a seat. What's on your mind, son?"

Flip sat across the desk from Chief Bridges and with a quick inhale, looked at him with soft eyes. "I heard about the transfer of [Y/N]. She's got potential here. I think it's a mistake to pass on that." There was a sound of confidence in Flip's voice.

Bridges leaned towards Flip, his forearms resting on his desk. "Son, I get it. You like her. But you have to be smart here and look at the big picture. You know how dangerous it is for you to be involved with anyone right now with this undercover case. Especially her. If the people involved in this bust find out that she's important to you, and that she works here at the station... that puts you both in danger. It's already going to be tough for you once this case is over. You think putting these bad guys away means no more trouble? Wrong. And as soon anyone finds out that you're undercover and feeding us intel, it's over."

Flip nodded while keeping his gaze at the floor. He knew the Chief was right. And he didn't want to put you in harm's way just for his own selfishness. He felt defeated. "Where are you sending her?"

Bridges handed Flip the transfer paperwork

Bridges handed Flip the transfer paperwork. Flip scanned the sheet. "Salt Lake City?"

"That's right." He said firmly.

"Fuck sake that's over 500 miles away." Flip said in defiance.

"She's lucky I got her that." Bridges replied.

"Man, I don't know where you learned how to shoot like that, but whooo! You get that bullseye every damn time

"Man, I don't know where you learned how to shoot like that, but whooo! You get that bullseye every damn time." Ron cheered Flip. "Hate to be the other guys."

Flip disengaged his weapon before lighting a cigarette. Target practice wasn't something Flip needed to do, but he enjoyed it as a sport. Plus, there were usually others around who took notes and/or wanted to compete with him. He always won.

"You know, Ron... I gotta ask." Flip started, not wanting to have to question Ron but knowing that he had to. "Did you talk to the Chief... about me and [Y/N]?"

Ron glancing up from his weapon, a look of concern on his face. "Are you kiddin' me? He knows? And you think I told him?" He said with offense.

"Listen man, I don't know who told him, that's what I'm trying to figure out. And yes, he knows." Flip replied raising an arm up in frustration.

"So what does that mean for you? What about our case?," Ron pushed the question.

"The case is fine. I'm fine." Flip paused, blowing smoke from his nose. "She's being transferred out of state."

"Shit." Ron replied. "I'm sorry, man."

Although Flip was relieved it wasn't Ron, he was still determined. "I tell you what. If I ever find out who ratted us out, they're fucking dead."

Sunday came around faster than you'd hoped it would 

Sunday came around faster than you'd hoped it would. You'd spent most of your Saturday at Flip's either having lustful sex, making food or cuddling by the fire. It was perfection and you hated that it wasn't going to be a constant in your life.

You finished packing much earlier than expected. You cleaned up all areas and once everything was stowed away you had only four boxes, one large suitcase and one carry-on. Your life was so compact, so small. The sadness in your heart seemed to outweigh all of your belongings.

You glanced at your phone. No notifications. You wondered where Flip was and when you'd see him again. It wasn't like you expected him to skip work or anything to be with you, but you did long for his time while you were still there. If by magic, your phone buzzed.

"All packed?"

It was Flip checking in.

"Yep." You replied.

"Finishing up target practice with Ron. My place in 20."

It was nearing 6PM and you knew Flip was intending to skip the rest of the workday to be with you. That made your heart flutter. Knowing that he was just as eager to be with you on your last night made you wonder if it was more than just sex for him, too.

You figured he had talked to Ron and maybe had some information to share. Not that it even mattered anymore. The truth is out and now you are being punished for your actions. You wanted to so badly to find a way to stay, for both of you to keep your jobs and for it to work, but there just wasn't an answer.

You pulled up to Flip's early, you wanted to spend some time reflecting alone and taking in his surroundings. The door was left unlocked for you as Flip had mentioned he would do in case you needed a break from packing. You stepped through the front door and paused. You took in a deep inhale through your nose. Firewood, coffee, vanilla... all of these aromas lingered in the thick air of his home. As you held your breath, you felt the tears coming back. You let out a quiet sob as you exhaled through your mouth. Your heart ached as you glanced towards the bedroom. It finally came to you... you had it bad for this guy.

You went to the bathroom to splash some cold water on your face. You studied yourself a moment in the mirror and let out a sigh. Heading back over to his bedroom you walked around the bed and over to his closet. All of his flannels were hung up in a perfect row. You ran your hand across the sleeves, stopping at one you deemed to be your favorite on him. It was a classic red and black checkered pattern. You pulled it from the hanger and felt the soft fabric on your skin. Bringing it up to your face you took in its scent which was undoubtedly all Flip. It sent chills up your spine.

You stripped off your clothing, every piece you were wearing and slipped yourself into the flannel. It draped over your frame, the hem just above your knees. It was arousing to see just how large it was on you, yet the fit was flawless on him. You buttoned a few of the buttons to keep it teasingly loose around your chest.

Walking back into the kitchen you started a pot of fresh coffee. You thought it would be a cute gesture on your last night as making him coffee was your first assigned duty from him.

You heard the roar of his engine and tires coming to a stop. The sound made you giddy. Within no time he was swinging the front door open and he froze when his eyes landed on you. Mouth agape, it was as if he stopped breathing at the sight before him... you...in his kitchen... wearing nothing but his flannel... making him coffee. 

He slowly shut the door, eyes never leaving you  
He slowly shut the door, eyes never leaving you.

You playfully tossed your hair over your shoulder, while licking some spilled coffee from your thumb.

"Hey." You said casually. "Want some?"

You could see his breath picking up from his chest. Eyes dark and hungry.

"Bed. Now." He demanded voice deep and low.

The next two hours were spent in complete and total bliss. You were both so eager for each other, yet you also slowed your pace to mindfully take in each other's bodies, knowing it might be the last time. You couldn't help but notice the change in his intentions with you. This time it wasn't just senseless fucking. This time you felt cherished, and precious under his touch.

Your flight was scheduled to leave late that night, at 11:30PM. Giving you enough time to check into the hotel, and get a few hours of sleep before reporting to your new branch.

"My flight leaves in just a few hours." You said softly, while stroking Flip's hair. He leaned up to meet your gaze, resting on his elbow. He seemed different to you now. His expression not unreadable, not stoic any longer. You could see sadness and desperation in him. "I'll miss you." You said, heart feeling weighed down.

He considered you a moment. "What if... I asked you to stay. For me?" He raised his eyebrows at the last part, almost a pleading look across his face.

Your stomach flipped and you felt a surge of serotonin run through you. He wanted you to stay, to be with him. It was such an innocent request on his part, but you knew it wasn't that easy.

You bit your lower lip and smiled sweetly at him. You understood that in that moment, you both felt a deep fondness for one another. And letting go was going to be the hardest thing you've ever done.


	7. Long Distance

A light touch on your forehead, brushing a strand of hair away from your face woke you up. You hadn't realized that you'd fallen asleep curled up in a ball on his bed. You felt dried tears upon your cheeks. He was sitting on the edge of the bed looking down on you, peacefully now, but with worn eyes, stroking your hair.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Bout two hours." He replied, hardly above a whisper. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I need to learn to control myself."

"Hey, you have every right to be angry. I'm angry, too. But I'm mostly sad because... well, I don't have much time. I have to report to my new unit on Monday." You said cautiously, knowing that specific detail hadn't been shared yet.

"Jesus Fucking Christ," Flip said in a sigh while looking up to the ceiling. He swallowed hard before returning his gaze back to you. "Do you know how he found out? Who told him?" He asked.

"No."

Flip exhaled through his nose, looked off to the side, appearing to go through a mental list of people who would have known. You could see him clench his jaw, and you figured he was trying to rule out Ron right away. Not only were they partners but they had become friends. He didn't want to even consider that Ron would've turned you both in. But as a detective, he knew he had to start there.

"Monday, huh?," he scoffed. Then looking back to you, eyes dark and sensual, "I guess that means I have to tie you to my bed and keep you prisoner for two days." A devilish grin grew on his face as he leaned down and kissed you, softly at first, then deepening the kiss as he slipped his tongue over yours and moved his body to position himself on top of you. 

Naturally, you wrapped your legs around his waist to feel his total weight on you. You loved that feeling. You almost felt pinned down and helpless under it. He moaned in your mouth as he felt your hips flushed with his own. You felt his arousal immediately. 

He found your wrists and pulled them up, above your head and held them both there with one hand. His free hand moved down to your face, glided down to your neck and slowly made its way to cup your breast. His kiss on you remained hot, wet and hungry on your lips. He pulled back for a moment to look down onto you. Breath hot and seething.

"I need you." His sexy eyes locked to yours. You've heard this before and shuttered at the previous joke he made.

"Are you gonna tell me you need me ... to get you case files, again? Maybe coffee this time?," You replied sarcastically.

He didn't once make an indication that he was amused in the slightest. With fire in his eyes and his breath heavy he said, "I need you to fuck me senseless. Please." It became very clear that all jokes aside, he needed a distraction from the anger he was still experiencing. You were more than happy to oblige his request.

You pushed up on your hips and in a swift movement your body's progressed together and you were now on top of him. Your hair softly cascading down your face as you looked upon him. With both hands he reached up to your face and pulled you back in for a passionate kiss. You reached down to pull your blouse off and his hands followed to help you. When you pulled back to remove it, he too reached behind his neck with one hand and quickly pulled his shirt up and over his head. Your hands swiftly moved to unbuckle his belt, unzip his jeans and release his cock.

He inhaled sharply through his teeth when you touched him, skin on skin. You softly stroked him for a moment, teasingly, before bringing yourself down to ever so lightly lick along his length. He exhaled through his mouth, jaw slacked while looking down at you.

"Holy fuck," he said mesmerized by your touch. "Look at you."

You brought the head of him into your mouth at first, swirling your tongue at the tip. This drove him wild. You loved how easily you could make him melt. You glanced up at him for a moment while stroking him with one hand. His chest rising and falling quickly, face flushed and angled upwards with his eyes closed. He looked back down at you and you locked eyes right before you took as much of his length into your mouth as you possibly could. He was massive and you had to match up your hand to your mouth in order to stroke him entirely. As your mouth worked up and down so did your hand in wonderful synchronicity.

"Oh, fuck yeah... just like that." He responded through clenched teeth. "You're so fucking good."

You kept the pace for only a short while before slowly bringing yourself back to his gaze.

You released him to stand on the bed, hovering over his frame as his eyes followed you and his hand went to stroke his swollen cock. You unzipped your jeans and removed them completely along with your panties. You were bare before him wearing only a black lace bra. He licked his lips as he studied your body, eyes focused on your sex.

Still stroking his cock he ordered, "Sit on my face."

This wasn't exactly a position you were familiar with and you felt a surge of nervousness sweep over you. Flip must have sensed it and reached up to guide you toward his face to position you where he wanted you. You loved how he would take charge of what he wanted. Once in place, you were straddled right above him with your hands clutching the headboard to steady yourself. His arms wrapped around your thighs and hands pushed you down to meet his soft, wet lips.

The feeling was incredible. Being on top like this felt powerful and sexy. You could roll your hips along his tongue and had control over pressure and movement. He moaned against you as you found your rhythm and the vibration sent you. You brought one hand down to grab the dark locks of his hair as you writhed in pleasure. Flip kept at you, hungry and wanting. His eyes glancing up at you as he watched you squirm, moaning even deeper into your core.

You felt your pleasure building. "Oh my God... Flip....I...I'm...," you couldn't finish a thought let alone a sentence.

He lifted away from you momentarily to reply. "Cum. Cum for me." He buried his face deep back into your cunt and you moaned at the feeling of his full lips sucking at your folds. Nose pressed into your clit.

Your orgasm swept through you with such intensity that your whole body began to shake.

"That's it. That's a good girl. Tastes so fucking good." Flip slowly licked and kissed at you while you came down from your high. He moved down so that he was no longer under you while you stayed in the same position, still gripping the headboard. You heard him removing his jeans completely and positioning himself behind you. You felt his strong hands at your hips as he pulled you roughly towards him.

He leaned over you from behind, his chest pressed against your back and lips at your ear. Grabbing a handful of your hair, he whispered, "You want this cock?"

"Yes." You replied through labored breaths.

"Yes, what?" He demanded with a tug to your hair.

"Yes.... Sir." You replied. Figuring he liked when you said it the first time.

You could sense he smiled at your answer. The right answer. Just then you felt the head of his cock rubbing up and down your entrance, then in one motion, he pushed himself inside of you. He inhaled sharply as did you. His girth was not something you would ever get used to. He stretched you beyond your limit and you exhaled in a deep, long moan. He pulled back and pushed in again. And again. Until his pace was rhythmic.

Once you felt you could somewhat match his thrusts, you began to push back into him for even deeper contact.

"Goddamn..yes." He groaned. Then you felt a smack on your ass. You loved the feeling of his large, strong hands spanking you.

"Harder." You replied. "I want it harder." He growled at your answer and then you heard it before you felt it this time.

SMACK.

His thrusts growing more aggressive, too. The sensation sent you into overdrive and you couldn't stop moaning with every push into you feeling deeper than before. You felt the tingling of your second orgasm starting to build. By the grunts Flip was making he was close too. His hands gripping your hips, digging into your skin.

"Fucking shit... GOD I love this fucking pussy...fuck!" He groaned and then in one thrust that sent you forward, you felt the warmth of him releasing inside of you. It sent you into your climax and you clenched yourself around him. The both of you riding out your ecstasy together.

You collapsed to your stomach and he followed, chest against your back, heavily breathing over your shoulder. He kissed the back of your neck and moved the disheveled hair away from your face. You felt his lips on your earlobe.

"How am I supposed to give this up?" He whispered in your ear, drained of all energy. 

You exhaled with a smile, as you moved to face each other. You studied him as he caressed your face, down your collar bone. You could sense that your connection to him had grown. This wasn't just physical anymore. It was emotional and it scared the shit out of you. You weren't sure if he felt the same way, but in the moment of lustful satisfaction, you were content with the unknown. 

*Next morning*

Knock, knock.

"Yeah, come in." Chief Bridges responded without looking to see who it was.

"Hey.. Chief. Got a minute?" Flip asked, poking his head through the door.

"Flip! Of course. Have a seat. What's on your mind, son?"

Flip sat across the desk from Chief Bridges and with a quick inhale, looked at him with soft eyes. "I heard about the transfer of [Y/N]. She's got potential here. I think it's a mistake to pass on that." There was a sound of confidence in Flip's voice.

Bridges leaned towards Flip, his forearms resting on his desk. "Son, I get it. You like her. But you have to be smart here and look at the big picture. You know how dangerous it is for you to be involved with anyone right now with this undercover case. Especially her. If the people involved in this bust find out that she's important to you, and that she works here at the station... that puts you both in danger. It's already going to be tough for you once this case is over. You think putting these bad guys away means no more trouble? Wrong. And as soon anyone finds out that you're undercover and feeding us intel, it's over."

Flip nodded while keeping his gaze at the floor. He knew the Chief was right. And he didn't want to put you in harm's way just for his own selfishness. He felt defeated. "Where are you sending her?"

Bridges handed Flip the transfer paperwork

Bridges handed Flip the transfer paperwork. Flip scanned the sheet. "Salt Lake City?"

"That's right." He said firmly.

"Fuck sake that's over 500 miles away." Flip said in defiance.

"She's lucky I got her that." Bridges replied.

"Man, I don't know where you learned how to shoot like that, but whooo! You get that bullseye every damn time

"Man, I don't know where you learned how to shoot like that, but whooo! You get that bullseye every damn time." Ron cheered Flip. "Hate to be the other guys."

Flip disengaged his weapon before lighting a cigarette. Target practice wasn't something Flip needed to do, but he enjoyed it as a sport. Plus, there were usually others around who took notes and/or wanted to compete with him. He always won.

"You know, Ron... I gotta ask." Flip started, not wanting to have to question Ron but knowing that he had to. "Did you talk to the Chief... about me and [Y/N]?"

Ron glancing up from his weapon, a look of concern on his face. "Are you kiddin' me? He knows? And you think I told him?" He said with offense.

"Listen man, I don't know who told him, that's what I'm trying to figure out. And yes, he knows." Flip replied raising an arm up in frustration.

"So what does that mean for you? What about our case?," Ron pushed the question.

"The case is fine. I'm fine." Flip paused, blowing smoke from his nose. "She's being transferred out of state."

"Shit." Ron replied. "I'm sorry, man."

Although Flip was relieved it wasn't Ron, he was still determined. "I tell you what. If I ever find out who ratted us out, they're fucking dead."

Sunday came around faster than you'd hoped it would 

Sunday came around faster than you'd hoped it would. You'd spent most of your Saturday at Flip's either having lustful sex, making food or cuddling by the fire. It was perfection and you hated that it wasn't going to be a constant in your life.

You finished packing much earlier than expected. You cleaned up all areas and once everything was stowed away you had only four boxes, one large suitcase and one carry-on. Your life was so compact, so small. The sadness in your heart seemed to outweigh all of your belongings.

You glanced at your phone. No notifications. You wondered where Flip was and when you'd see him again. It wasn't like you expected him to skip work or anything to be with you, but you did long for his time while you were still there. If by magic, your phone buzzed.

"All packed?"

It was Flip checking in.

"Yep." You replied.

"Finishing up target practice with Ron. My place in 20."

It was nearing 6PM and you knew Flip was intending to skip the rest of the workday to be with you. That made your heart flutter. Knowing that he was just as eager to be with you on your last night made you wonder if it was more than just sex for him, too.

You figured he had talked to Ron and maybe had some information to share. Not that it even mattered anymore. The truth is out and now you are being punished for your actions. You wanted to so badly to find a way to stay, for both of you to keep your jobs and for it to work, but there just wasn't an answer.

You pulled up to Flip's early, you wanted to spend some time reflecting alone and taking in his surroundings. The door was left unlocked for you as Flip had mentioned he would do in case you needed a break from packing. You stepped through the front door and paused. You took in a deep inhale through your nose. Firewood, coffee, vanilla... all of these aromas lingered in the thick air of his home. As you held your breath, you felt the tears coming back. You let out a quiet sob as you exhaled through your mouth. Your heart ached as you glanced towards the bedroom. It finally came to you... you had it bad for this guy.

You went to the bathroom to splash some cold water on your face. You studied yourself a moment in the mirror and let out a sigh. Heading back over to his bedroom you walked around the bed and over to his closet. All of his flannels were hung up in a perfect row. You ran your hand across the sleeves, stopping at one you deemed to be your favorite on him. It was a classic red and black checkered pattern. You pulled it from the hanger and felt the soft fabric on your skin. Bringing it up to your face you took in its scent which was undoubtedly all Flip. It sent chills up your spine.

You stripped off your clothing, every piece you were wearing and slipped yourself into the flannel. It draped over your frame, the hem just above your knees. It was arousing to see just how large it was on you, yet the fit was flawless on him. You buttoned a few of the buttons to keep it teasingly loose around your chest.

Walking back into the kitchen you started a pot of fresh coffee. You thought it would be a cute gesture on your last night as making him coffee was your first assigned duty from him.

You heard the roar of his engine and tires coming to a stop. The sound made you giddy. Within no time he was swinging the front door open and he froze when his eyes landed on you. Mouth agape, it was as if he stopped breathing at the sight before him... you...in his kitchen... wearing nothing but his flannel... making him coffee. 

He slowly shut the door, eyes never leaving you  
He slowly shut the door, eyes never leaving you.

You playfully tossed your hair over your shoulder, while licking some spilled coffee from your thumb.

"Hey." You said casually. "Want some?"

You could see his breath picking up from his chest. Eyes dark and hungry.

"Bed. Now." He demanded voice deep and low.

The next two hours were spent in complete and total bliss. You were both so eager for each other, yet you also slowed your pace to mindfully take in each other's bodies, knowing it might be the last time. You couldn't help but notice the change in his intentions with you. This time it wasn't just senseless fucking. This time you felt cherished, and precious under his touch.

Your flight was scheduled to leave late that night, at 11:30PM. Giving you enough time to check into the hotel, and get a few hours of sleep before reporting to your new branch.

"My flight leaves in just a few hours." You said softly, while stroking Flip's hair. He leaned up to meet your gaze, resting on his elbow. He seemed different to you now. His expression not unreadable, not stoic any longer. You could see sadness and desperation in him. "I'll miss you." You said, heart feeling weighed down.

He considered you a moment. "What if... I asked you to stay. For me?" He raised his eyebrows at the last part, almost a pleading look across his face.

Your stomach flipped and you felt a surge of serotonin run through you. He wanted you to stay, to be with him. It was such an innocent request on his part, but you knew it wasn't that easy.

You bit your lower lip and smiled sweetly at him. You understood that in that moment, you both felt a deep fondness for one another. And letting go was going to be the hardest thing you've ever done.


	8. Road Trip

Three weeks had passed by since you and Flip had last seen each other. You kept in contact daily for the most part over text, but your phone conversations had become sparse and shorter in length. There had been no other phone sex adventures since your first night away. You felt a growing suspicion that something, or someone, was distracting him. You had never felt so jealous before and it was causing a huge blow to your ego. Thankfully, Sara was flying in from Chicago that day to visit you for a whole week so you tried to push down all the Flip drama to focus on that.

You pulled up to the airport arrival zone and you immediately spotted Sara, looking just as you remembered her: dark shoulder-length hair, perfect olive skin tone, wearing all black with sunglasses covering her dark, heavily lined eyes. She spotted you right away, gave you a big smile and a wave. You quickly put the car in park, jumped out and ran over to embrace her.

"YAY!! I'm soooo happy you're here!" You cheered as you bounced up and down

"YAY!! I'm soooo happy you're here!" You cheered as you bounced up and down.

"I am so glad to see you... and be off that damn plane! Ugh, I hate turbulence. I've never prayed so much in my life, and I'm an atheist." She went on as she lit a much needed cigarette. "So! What's on the agenda?"

"Well, I thought we could drop your stuff off at my shitty apartment first, then I can show you where I work.. maybe introduce you to my drunk boss... then probably dinner wherever you want!" you offered, in a sarcastically upbeat tone.

She stared at you a moment seeming unimpressed while she took a long drag from her cigarette before squealing, "...Let's do it!"

No one understood you like Sara. She was the kind of friend who never expected daily calls or texts to prove your loyalty. You were always there for each other, through thick and thin, and would pick right back up where you left off even if you hadn't spoken for weeks. She was confident in herself and gave zero fucks to what others thought about her. She always gave sound advice, even if it was tough love. She had your back, always, if she thought you were being unreasonable. Basically, if someone ever crossed you, Sara would be the angel and the devil sitting on your shoulders, one whispering rational advice and the other ready to go to war with you.

"Holy shit, what is that smell?" Sara's nose scrunched as she stepped even further into your apartment.

"Dammit.. you can still smell it? Ugh. I tried getting rid of it but maybe I need to light some candles." You searched through some unpacked boxes, already knowing you wouldn't find any.

"Yeah...or we could just light this?" Sara said mischievously as she pulled a joint out from her purse.

"How on earth did you get through security with that?" You asked, collapsing on the sofa next to her, delighted that she brought the good stuff.

"A lady never reveals her secrets." Sara lit the joint and held in her first drag before passing it to you. "But... fucking someone who works in the TSA has its benefits."

You took a puff and leaned back onto the sofa, finding a state of relaxation. You both loudly exhaled at the same time and it made you both giggle. Sara got up and took herself on a short tour of your tiny apartment as you continued to smoke. She came back and stood in the middle of the living room, glancing around.

"Well, the place is tiny and smells of grandma's ass sweat but, could be worse, I suppose."

You smiled and launched a throw pillow at her. "Hush." You jumped up from the sofa to search for some snacks in the kitchen.

"Ohhhh, my, my... and whose is this? You been a little slutty in Salt Lake?" You spun around, cereal box in hand to see that Sara was holding up Flip's shirt. Your heart dropped to your feet and your face flushed.  
She brought the shirt closer to her face and inhaled through her nose, taking in its scent. "Hmm, smells fresh. He still here? Maybe I should check under the bed." She joked.

You dodged at her swiftly tugging the shirt out of her hands. "Sara.. c'mon." She sensed that you were not amused and tried to stifle her school girl snickering. You hung the shirt back over the dining chair, where it's been the last two weeks. You didn't wear it again after the first night in hopes to preserve Flip's scent a little longer.

Sara observed you while you carefully handled the shirt like it was a piece of precious jewelry. "Umm, not to be a total buzzkill, but what the hell?"

You sighed looking down at it before turning to her, feeling embarrassed for being so protective over it  
You sighed looking down at it before turning to her, feeling embarrassed for being so protective over it. "It's Flip's... and... it's all I have from him. I know it's stupid, okay. Don't look at me like that. It's actually really comfortable to sleep in! He put it in my bag before I left, alright... it's not like I stole it! I didn't even know about it until I got here..."  
Sara crossed her arms as she watched you overly defend yourself, her eyebrows raised.

"...What?!" You swung your arms up in defiance. "Go ahead, say what you're gonna say! Tell me I'm fucking crazy!"

She stood there in silence for a moment, still watching you. "I can't believe I didn't realize it before." She said low, almost to herself.

Unsure of what she was referring to, and if she was going to call you a bat shit, obsessive weirdo you braced yourself.

"You love him. Like.. really love him." She said in astonishment.

You scoffed at her, your gaze planted on the floor. "Stop. It's not... no. It's not like that. We just...hooked up... you know. A lot. And I ... just... " you couldn't finish a rebuttal because in that moment, with Sara staring you in the face, your heart growing heavier with each passing hour since you last saw him, you knew she was right. You refused to admit it to yourself this whole time for fear of making this harder, and make you regret your choice to move.

You looked up at her, speechless, eyes beginning to flood as you choked back tears. A look of remorse on her face, she walked over to you and wrapped her arms around you. "I'm sorry."

You let yourself cry in her embrace. Once again, she understood you better than anyone; better than yourself. She didn't ask any more questions or say any other words. She knew you needed a minute to accept what you'd been burying inside of you. You remember a time when Sara fell in love and how devastated she was when it ended. You also held her in those moments of heartbreak and defeat.

You released Sara and wiped the tears from your face with both hands at once, letting out a sigh of relief, your hands landing on your hips. "Thank you. I needed that."

"So, can I ask what happened between you since you left? Did you break up?" She asked, with concern.

You explained how you spent your last days with Flip, the tender moments, the talking, the cuddling. You recounted to her the conversations you had leading up to boarding the plane. You mentioned how things have felt the last two weeks and how insecure you've been feeling. The 'new girl', the working late nights, the short calls... all of it.

"You think he's with someone else? Have you asked him?" She asked pointedly, as if it was that easy. Maybe it would be for her.

"No... not exactly. I mean, even if there was... it's not like I can do anything about it. I chose to leave so if it's too much for him, then I can't blame him for wanting to move on." You explained. "But I just need closure. I need to know how he really feels, and if there is someone else." The thought of Flip with someone else made you feel ill.

Sara nodded, biting the inside of her cheek as she thought for a moment. "Well, it's time to settle this then." She gave you a quick look before standing up and scurrying off into your bedroom, on the search for something.

"Okay...what's happening?" You hollered to her from the sofa.

She came back, tossing an empty duffle bag at you. You caught the bag as it dropped into your lap. Glancing up at her you said, "What are we doing?"

"Pack your shit. We're going on a road trip."

It was over an 8-hour drive to Colorado Springs and since you still had the rental car and you happened to be off work the next two days, you figured you could squeeze in a spontaneous trip. Sara drove the first leg of the trip and you took over the last leg.  
You were able to catch up on Sara's life during the ride. She told you about her recent job venture and how much she was hating it... retail management. Sara was notorious for job-hopping, always trying to find something she could connect to. She was more of an artist by nature but she struggled to make a living at it.

Her latest love interest turned out to be a lying, cheating dick. He was engaged and kept it a secret from her the entire time until she was confronted by his fiancé who found out first. Of course, the girl didn't believe anything Sara said and chose to stay with the guy, dubbing Sara as the "home-wrecking whore".

You stopped for a break around 7PM, halfway through the ride to eat some dinner and switch places. You estimated you'd arrive in town around 11PM. Unfortunately, you left in such a hurry that you didn't realize your phone was dead so you couldn't even give Flip a heads up. Hopefully, he would welcome your surprise visit.

Your trip nearing its destination you began feeling butterflies in your stomach. You had almost forgotten how Flip's kiss felt against your lips. How his hands felt caressing your face, gripping your waist and pulling you into him. Then, the darkness came back; Flip's hands on another woman, his lips pressed into hers, his moans buried into her neck as he climaxed. A lump in your throat formed and you thought you might make yourself sick.

You passed a road sign: Colorado Springs 10 miles. The truth laid on the pavement right ahead of you.

"So where should we go first? His place?" Sara asked as she lit a cigarette and cracked the passenger window.

"The station. He's most likely just finishing up."

"Jesus, work much?" Sara smirked. You smirked back at her.

You saw the parking lot lights of the station in the distance, and one was beaming down onto his truck. Your stomach fluttered with anxiety. You pulled into the lot and parked in a spot that was further back away from his truck so you could compose yourself. Your heart was beating so fast you could hardly catch your breath. You turned off the ignition and inhaled deeply. Sara looked over at you and in witnessing your state, she offered you her cigarette. You accepted the gesture, and even though you're not a smoker you puffed on the cigarette like it was the only thing keeping you grounded.

You accepted the gesture, and even though you're not a smoker you puffed on the cigarette like it was the only thing keeping you grounded  
Just when you thought you were ready to exit the car, you saw the station door open and Flip walking out. Your heart stopped. You forgot just how good he looked in person. Tall, dark, broad...then... you saw her. A woman followed shortly behind Flip as he held the door open for her. They appeared to be in conversation about something. You froze, mouth agape as you watched them intently. They both climbed into his truck and before you could even find your breath again, the truck pulled away and started traveling up the road.

"Let me guess... Flip?" Sara asked, watching you. All you could do was nod. She jumped out of the passenger seat, sprinted to your side and pulled you out of the driver's seat. You were in some kind of disabled trance. She led you over to the passenger side, pushed you into the seat and slammed the door as she hurried back to the driver's seat. She quickly started the car and hit the gas so hard that the car's wheels spun the rocks away and in mere seconds you were on the road, headed in the direction of Flip's truck.

Even though Sara was determined to follow Flip and find out who the hell was with him, she still managed to remain logical. "It's probably just a coworker. Or a relative. It could be anyone, we don't really know. There's no reason to get upset right now. Let's just see where they go and take it one step at a time."

You gazed ahead in silence. As the car approached his tail lights you stared into them and they hypnotized you. You wanted to cry but it was if you didn't have any tears left. You so badly wanted Sara to be right. For you to have misunderstood it all. But your gut told you different and feared this was the end.

After several minutes of travel, you realized you were on the other side of town. You hadn't even been this far from the station before and you didn't know the area. Flip's turn signal caught your attention next as he pulled into a bar. Sara kept driving in order to avoid suspicion, and instead she turned into a lot across the street. She aimed the car so you both were staring at his truck dead ahead. She turned off the ignition and you both waited in silence for any movement. Flip and the woman talked for a minute before getting out. You got a better look at her this time and didn't seem to recognize her. She was pretty, though, you thought to yourself. As they proceeded into the bar you saw Flip's hand grab hers right before the door closed behind them. It was as if it happened in slow motion. It sent a sharp pain through your chest.

Without warning you opened your door, leaned your head out of the car and threw up. Sara put her hand on your back as all your fears, anxiety, and crippling heartbreak left your body. Sobs interrupting your coughs came through and Sara handed you a tissue. "Get it out. It's okay. Just get it out."  
You pulled yourself back into the car, tissue in hand covering your mouth. You caught your breath, "I fucking knew it. That son of a bitch."

Anger was building in your blood. Just then, you saw Flip exit the bar, alone this time. It looked like he was retrieving something out of his truck. You couldn't hold back the urge to approach him and without caution you jumped out of the car and ran across the street towards him. Sara exited the car too but kept her distance, ready to jump in if needed.

"FLIP!" A shout escaped you.

He was standing next to his truck with the door opened when he heard his name and spun around. You had never seen Flip look terrified before tonight. "[Y/N]? What the fuck?"

You reached him, exasperated and filled with indescribable rage. "I could ask you the same thing. Who the fuck are you with?!" He furrowed his brow as if he was trying to understand what you were referring to and how you were even there.

"Look, I can't talk right now. I need you to leave." He said curtly.

That didn't help your rage. "Oh! oh right. Yeah, I get it. I'm interrupting date night. I'll just fucking leave then. Fuck you!" Your blood was boiling at this point and you so badly wanted to make him feel the same pain you were feeling. The next thing you remembered was raising your hand to smack his face but he caught you by your wrist. Gripping your wrist, he pulled you in close.

"Leave. Now." His voice was dark and demanding. He released your wrist as you heard Sara approaching. Flip looked past you and at Sara. "Get her out of here."

Without a word, Sara clutched her hands around your arms and guided you back to the car as you wept in fury  
Without a word, Sara clutched her hands around your arms and guided you back to the car as you wept in fury.

Back in the car and on the road, Sara asked where there was a good place to grab a drink. She figured drowning your sorrows in booze was the more responsible option versus trashing Flip's truck and ending up in jail, which was what you wanted to do. By the time you arrived at Rick's Place, your tears were all dried up and you were ready to drink yourself into a stupor.  
Rick was surprised to see you. "Well hey there stranger! I thought you left us." He said with a warm smile.

"I did, but I came back to get my heart stomped on. So, I'm gonna need the hard stuff." Rick nodded and studied his collection of hard liquor. He pulled out something dark and poured two doubles, one for you and one for Sara.

"This should do it." He slid the glasses over to you.

Without even asking what it was, you slung your head back and gulped the whole thing. You swallowed hard and hissed as you rocked yourself forward. "Shhhit. That burns. What was it?"

"Bourbon. Buffalo Trace, to be exact. It's what Flip's been drinking lately." He said casually.

"Oh well... good for Flip." You mocked as you slid the glass back to Rick. "In that case, pour me the opposite of what bourbon is."

"Yeah, fuck Flip." Sara said as she downed her bourbon.

"I suppose that would be tequila." He searched and found a golden tequila and refilled your glass.

Rick watched you take down the tequila in the same manner as the bourbon as he kept busy drying off glasses and placing them on a nearby shelf. "I take it you and Flip are at odds?" He said with his brow cocked at you.

"You could say that." you slowly slid the glass back to Rick, contemplating if it was a good idea to do another double before the first two had even worked their way through your body. You weren't sure how much Rick even knew about you and Flip but at this point nothing mattered anymore. "As it turns out I've been replaced in more ways than one around here." you said in defeat.

Rick nodded and kept his focus on drying off glasses. "You know, it's none of my business. But I haven't seen Flip look worse since you left." That made you pause, your gaze down never leaving the bar. "I had to drive him home one night last week after he passed out here. Never seen that boy drink so much." Rick shook his head.

You began feeling the booze warm your body as you contemplated Rick's words  
You began feeling the booze warm your body as you contemplated Rick's words. It's possible that Flip was just as lonely and upset as you were. And maybe this other woman is just another way he is numbing the pain. You heard Sara shout at you from the jukebox.

"Hey! What should I play? We need some dancing music!"

You looked up at Rick and he poured you another drink at your unspoken request. You took the drink with you to the dance floor, this time only sipping on it. Sara decided on some upbeat 80's dance variety. She was always such a great dancer and you tried to copy her moves as you both laughed at each other.

You were a couple of songs in when you finished your drink. Leaving Sara still dancing, you stumbled back up to the bar for some water this time. From the corner of your eye, you saw the front door swing open and Flip stepped in, eyes immediately landing on you. You shifted your stance as you waited for your water which it seemed Rick was taking much longer to get than necessary. Flip made a beeline to you. You hesitated a moment and wondered if you should just walk away.

You hesitated a moment and wondered if you should just walk away

"Hey. We need to talk." He ordered.  
Without facing him and keeping your gaze ahead you replied, "No."

He sighed roughly. "It's not at all what you're thinking. I was undercover. You caught me at a bad time and in a bad situation."

Rolling your eyes, you replied, "And her? Is she undercover, too?" You looked up at him. "You expect me to believe that you're fucking someone else for your job?"

He pressed his lips together in frustration, eyes glaring at you. "You've got it all wrong." he said, shaking his head.

"Do I?" Feeling irritated that you hadn't received your water, yet you turned to walk away and headed towards the bathroom to splash cold water on your face. You felt overheated from dancing and from the anger that was quickly building back up. Flip followed you on your heels and attempted to explain himself further.

"Yes, she is undercover. And yes, we have to pretend to be together but I'm not fucking her." He went on as you scoffed, opening the bathroom door and attempting to slam it in his face. He caught the door with his arm. "Goddammit. Talk to me." He growled. He followed you into the bathroom and stood behind you as you glared at him through the sink mirror.

"Sounds like a solid alibi."

He stepped towards you slowly, breath even and steady  
He stepped towards you slowly, breath even and steady. "It's the truth." You stared at each other through the mirror. You wanted to believe him and a part of you did. It made sense. You felt your anger starting to transform into something else just as overwhelming as your eyes kept locked on his. You still longed for his touch and there he was... in the flesh, finally, in the same room as you, only feet apart. You turned to face him, lips parted as your breath picked up.

He took another step closer and you felt your heart beat faster. He had a look of pure desire in his eyes. His chest rising and falling at the sight of you before him. "Tell me you trust me." he said in a low whisper as you became hypnotized by him.

"I trust you." the words fell easily from your mouth as you gazed up at him.

His lips crashed onto yours as he pushed you backwards until your ass hit the sink vanity. He immediately lifted you onto the counter as you slipped his jacket off from his broad shoulders. It slumped to the floor as your hands moved to unbuckle his belt. 

His hands moving wildly all over your body, stopping at your breasts for a moment to squeeze them roughly. In an instant he gripped your blouse with both hands and ripped your shirt open to reveal your chest. You heard buttons clacking against the floor as he dove his face into your cleavage, hands pushing your breasts up as he kissed and sucked on your delicate skin.

He was so hungry for you, his movements so animalistic you felt like prey under his hands. As soon as your hand pulled his length free he pulled back to look at you, mouth agape, breath heavy. You stroked him slowly as you peered into his wanting eyes. "Do you miss this?" you asked seductively.

His jaw clenched, eyes still on you. "Yes." he said in a hiss.

Your eyes swept down to watch the stroking then back up to his face. "And what else do you miss?" you teased.

His eyes flinching, he scanned you up and down quickly, then in one movement he pulled you off the counter, twisting you around to face the mirror again as he pressed his hard cock into your backside. His left hand reached around to hold your jaw in place to keep your gaze on him through the mirror. His other hand reached down from in between your bodies, and up your denim skirt. You felt his hand at your core, already wet for him as he slid your panties to the side and his middle finger grazed in between your slits.

With his lips pressed tightly together he let out a throaty growl and said, "I miss this... perfect little cunt." A moan escaped you and your eyes began to close. He tugged at your jaw, "No, no... you fucking look at me." Your eyes fluttered back to his.

"I want you to watch how hard I'm gonna make you cum." With his hand still firmly on your jaw, he used his free hand to pull down your panties and rub his hot, throbbing cock against your entrance.

" With his hand still firmly on your jaw, he used his free hand to pull down your panties and rub his hot, throbbing cock against your entrance  
His gaze focused down, he pushed into you hard until he was fully sheathed inside of you. His head fell back as he moaned a sigh of relief. "fuuuucking shit." He exhaled as he paused, letting your walls contract around him. His hand still on your jaw you had no choice but to watch his reaction, and it turned you on even more. He met your gaze in the mirror, pulled his hips back and then thrusted forward again. And again, and again, until he caught a rhythm.

He felt even bigger inside of you than you remembered, and you were sure your moans were loud enough for the entire bar to hear, but you gave no mind as he pounded into you, harder and faster. You felt your knees start to buckle as you began to lose your balance and, in an effort, to steady yourself you pressed both your hands against the mirror in front of you. Now you could match his trusts. You felt an intense warmness spread all over your body and you knew you were closing in on it.

Flip released your jaw to grip your hips as he kept a merciless pace on you. He watched himself pound into you, jaw slacked, beads of sweat forming on his forehead. He looked back up at you, watching your face flush with redness as you were ready for release. He reached one hand to cup the front of your neck, squeezing slightly. The restriction on your airway made your orgasm build. Then he wrapped his other arm around you as his middle finger began working your clit still thrusting himself deeper and deeper.

"yes... yes... fuck me.." you said struggling to breathe. You wondered if the bar patrons could hear the panting and slapping of skin to skin.

"Say it. Say my name. I want them to know who fucks you this good." He hissed at you. As your peak hit, he set your neck free and a throaty groan escaped you.

"... oh God... Flip!" his name echoed against the bathroom walls. Just then you felt his hips buck hard against yours, his breath restrained in his chest, and he exhaled as you felt the first burst of cum inside you.

"FUCK! Fuck..." his words also sending vibrations through the air. You watched him as he worked through his entire release. Both of you coming down from your climaxes, exasperated and trembling against each other, your gaze met in the mirror once more. Breathing heavily you studied each other.

Eyes never leaving yours, he pulled out and shoved himself back into his pants. "Turn around." He ordered.

You turned to face him, and his eyes moved from the mirror directly onto you now. He brought his hands up to cup the sides of your face. He chewed the inside of his cheek as he inhaled sharply through his nose. "You're the only one I want."

A feeling of affection washed over you. You felt so foolish for not trusting him before. But it's hard for you to believe that another woman could work closely with him, play along in an intimate manner and not want to jump his bones. Maybe it's not Flip you should be worried about. Maybe it's the other woman.

"Okay. I believe you. It's just... I don't know who this chick is, and the situation is weird for me." You confessed.

"I get it. But Mandy isn't a threat."

Mandy.

The name stopped you in your tracks. You knew the name...from that night with Nick at the bar. You felt a twinge in your stomach. "Wait. Her name is Mandy?" you furrowed your brow at him.

"Yeah. She's the Chief's daughter."


	9. The Snitch is a Bitch

*Flashback to two months ago*

Mandy dropped off lunch to her dad, Chief Bridges, one afternoon when she saw you for the first time. You were leaning over Flip's desk to grab his coffee mug when she noticed how Flip was eyeing you. There was a time when he would eye fuck her, too... at least that's how she remembers it. Mandy's crush on Flip was always innocent enough and never escalated beyond flirting, except for one drunken night a few years back. Never truly knowing if Flip ever felt the same way or not, she always insisted to herself that the only reason Flip kept his distance was because her father was the Chief. But when she saw how Flip looked at you that day, something inside her shifted, and the innocence dissolved leaving something ruinous in its place.

"Hey sweetheart, thanks for bringing your old Pops some lunch." Bridges gave Mandy a quick hug before grabbing the bag of food from her.

"No problem, Dad! Always happy to make a stop here for you." She glanced back through the doorway and towards the bullpen. "Is that the new girl?" she asked casually.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah, she's fairly new. Just having her start out in the filing room for now but Flip will be training her." He took a big bite of his sandwich as he was hunched over his desk.

Mandy could feel the jealousy starting to build in her veins. She turned to her father, "Hmm. So, Dad... you asked me the other night what I had in mind for my future plans and I think I know what I want to do."

"Oh yeah? Well, that's great sweetheart. What did you have in mind?" Bridges said in between chewing.

Mandy sat down across from her father, and smiled, "I want to be like you. I want to learn all of... this," she gestured with her hands around the room.

Bridges paused before his next bite with the sandwich just near his mouth. "What?" he put his sandwich down and leaned back in his chair. With a slight chuckle he replied, "Honey, this isn't exactly the kind of job I think you would like. It's long hours, dangerous and you know... tough."

Mandy shrugged, "So you don't think I couldn't handle it? Like I'm not tough enough?"

Bridges took a deep breath in and out. "No. No, that's not what I mean. It's just... I wouldn't want you to get hurt, is all."

Mandy stood and looked down at her father, "Well, that's why I have you and Flip. You guys can teach me how not to get hurt." she said with confidence. "Just let me try it. If it's not a good fit, then I'll quit so you won't have to fire me." she smiled.

Bridges sighed, not wanting to give into her spontaneous idea right away, but he also didn't want to hold her back if it was something she really wanted to pursue. He smiled back at her, "Alright. Fine. But you have to take it seriously and follow orders. No funny business." Mandy and her father hugged before she left the station.

The night you met Nick for the first time at the bar wasn't exactly an accident. Mandy recognized you immediately when you approached the bar. She knew she wanted to introduce herself and learn a little bit about you. You were, in her eyes, competition even if you didn't know it at the time.

When you followed her back to the group of people you paid no mind in getting to know her. She seemed way too bubbly and talkative for your taste in friends but she was so welcoming and introduced you to other people so you didn't want to be rude. She, however, seemed very interested in you; what you did for a living, what part of town you lived in, if you were dating anyone, etc... You barely indulge her beyond vague answers to her million and one questions.

Nick was a close friend to Mandy and was always down to stir up drama. When Mandy bet Nick that he couldn't get you to sleep with him, he took that bet very seriously. He turned up the charm in ways Mandy had never seen before. She relished in the idea that Nick would steal your heart and you wouldn't be a problem for her anymore.

What she didn't expect was for Flip to walk in, see you and Nick, and storm out in a rage. The pit in her stomach grew as she witnessed Flip's feelings for you come to fruition. She had never seen him act like this over any other woman since she's known him. She watched from behind the bar as Flip argued with you in the parking lot; the tears, the kiss, the way Flip threatened Nick afterwards to never touch you again... it all fueled her jealous rage as it transformed her school girl crush into a full blown obsession. She knew at that point she had to do something bigger. Something that would ensure you were out of the picture and Flip was all hers. 

__________________________________________________________________________

You tried to recount that night at the bar. You thought back to when you first saw Mandy to piece together the details. You remember she had blonde hair... and that was about it. But you weren't certain it was the same Mandy from that night at the bar. You didn't get a clear look at the girl who was working with Flip earlier but... she was blonde. You'd have to see her up close, face to face, to know for sure if it was the same girl.

And if it was the same girl... What did that mean? Was it just a huge coincidence? You remember telling her where you worked during her overt 'get to know you' Q/A, so why didn't she mention that her dad was your boss? That detail seemed like it would've burst from her immediately given how talkative she was. If it was the same girl, something seemed off.

*knock knock*

Sara hollered from the other side of the bathroom door. "Sooo...cool that you guys made up and all but some of us really have to take a piss out here!"

You didn't say anything to Flip after he shared that Mandy was the Chief's daughter. You wanted to look into this further on your own. You already felt embarrassed for not trusting him. You both collected yourselves in the bathroom before exiting back to the bar.

"Thanks for the show," Sara looked at you both with a devilish grin before shoving her way past you and into the bathroom. Flip grabbed your hand as you walked back towards the bar. It didn't seem like there was much to hide any longer so you both embraced the idea of parading each other around for the night.

"If it was anybody else, I would've thrown your asses out for pulling that shit." Rick said at Flip, tersely. "Y'all are some crazy ass kids." He smirked.

"Sorry about that, Rick. You know, I can take you for a whirl if you're feeling frisky?" Flip joked as he motioned back to the bathroom.

"Pshh. In your dreams, bud." Rick snickered back.

You pulled yourself up on a barstool and took a quick scan of the place  
You pulled yourself up on a barstool and took a quick scan of the place. There wasn't a huge crowd that night so thankfully the show you guys put on wasn't heard by the entire town, only a small part of it. You turned back towards Rick and ordered the water you never got the first time.

"Flip! Hey!" The voice was familiar; bubbly and upbeat.

You tilted your head over your shoulder and saw a blonde woman hugging Flip.

"Hey... I thought you went home for the night." Flip responded. You couldn't see her face yet, only the back of her as she was faced away from you.

"Yeah, I was going to but then figured I'd stop by for a quick nightcap." She turned towards the bar to order, then your eyes locked. "Oh! Hey! I remember you... wait.. let me guess... is it [insert the wrong fucking name]?"

It was her.

It was her  
"Nope. It's [Y/N]. You're Mandy, right?" You said confidently, not in the mood for games. "I remember you, too."

Flip's brow furrowed, "wait, you guys know each other already?"

Ignoring Flip, Mandy said, "Oh wow, yeah... sorry.. [Y/N], of course!" She grabbed her drink off the bar and turned to face in the direction of both you and Flip. "So, did things work out with that one guy, Nick? You guys looked pretty hot and heavy out on that dance floor."

You glanced up at Flip, his jaw tensed and nostrils flared as he moved his gaze from you to the floor.

"No... no... nothing happened. He wasn't really my type." You said, as you watched her. You noticed her gaze was on Flip..

Flip attempted to interject again, "I didn't see you at the bar that night, did you see me?" He asked Mandy quizzically.

Mandy scrunched her face as if she was trying to remember the details of that night. "You were there? I didn't see you." She shrugged.

Sara returned and without a thought said, "So Flip, buddy ol' pal... can we crash at your place?" Flip shifted a bit, unsure of how to answer with Mandy there.

"Uhh, sure. If you guys need a place to crash, I have space for you." He said as innocently as possible.

"Well I think we all know where [Y/N] will be sleeping," Sara continued as she eyed you and Flip.

You noticed Mandy turned to Flip at Sara's comment. "Oh, I didn't realize you guys were...together."

A long awkward silence fell upon everyone; your gaze on Mandy, Flip's eyes peering towards the door, Sara's gaze moving around the group.

"ooooookaaaay. Cool. So, are we ready then?" Sara asked, ready to be out of the weird vibe.

"Uh, yeah...yep." Flip turned on his heel and headed towards the door, waving at Rick on his way out.

"Well that was weird." Mandy replied. "Sorry if I made things awkward, I didn't mean to pry."

Now with Flip gone you wanted to drill into this chick. "You know what else is weird... you didn't tell me that your dad was my boss when I first met you." You said curtly to her. "Seems like a strange detail to leave out, don't you think?"

She paused a moment with her glass up to her lips, hooded eyes glaring at you. "Oh, right...that. Well, I don't usually tell people who my father is. Sometimes people get weird about it. And I don't like making anyone uncomfortable like they can't be themselves around me."

You stared at her and crossed your arms. "Sure. Totally. Except the funny thing about that is your dad transferred me out of state after that night. Now, I don't know who told him about Flip and I hooking up but someone did. Someone knew, and it bothered them enough to snitch on us knowing that we'd have to end things." You stepped closer to her. "But just because I'm not here, doesn't mean that it's over."

Her expression turned dark and in that instant, you knew she was the snitch. She didn't even have to say it.

She leaned in and whispered, "His faithfulness has an expiration date. Believe me. I know him."

A knot in your stomach formed and your blood began to boil. Sara moved closer to you, ready for anything.

"Are you trying to tell me that Flip fucked you or that you wish he would?" You challenged her.

She let out a dark and inglorious giggle. "Safe travels back to Salt Lake, ladies." Mandy raised an eyebrow as she turned and walked away. You swallowed hard and looked back at Sara.

"That.... that BITCH!" you exclaimed. Sara standing there in shock and nodding.

"Oh hell no she didn't.... That's a threat, right?? She just threatened you." Sara continued.

You both stood there in confusion of your next move. You collected your thoughts and decided it was best to just leave and go to Flip's. You can tell Flip everything, how Mandy was the snitch, how she plans to break you up and he will know what to do.

You pulled up to Flip's house, cigarette in hand. He was sitting on his porch. "Since when did my bad habit rub off on you?" he joked, standing to greet you.

"Since I found out who ratted us out." you replied.

He tensed, eyes wide. "Who was it," he demanded. Sara nodded at Flip as she stepped inside the cabin to leave you and Flip alone outside.

"Your partner in crime tonight; Mandy Fucking Bridges." You took a drag and raised your eyebrows at him.

"What. No. Did she actually admit to that?" He seemed defensive, shaking his head.

You circled around him and said, "I heard all I needed to hear and saw all I needed to see. It was her, Flip. Trust me. She's not some innocent girl. There's something... off about her."

He crossed his arms, looking suspicious of your accusation. "Flip, open your eyes. You are a detective. She was there at the bar that night. I think she lied and actually did see you there. So it's possible that she saw us in the parking lot."

His expression turned into one of curiosity. "If she did see us and see me, then she saw me threaten Nick, too." That was a detail you weren't aware of. You never knew that Flip walked back into the bar to confront Nick and the idea of him doing that sent chills down your spine.

"Wait... you threatened Nick?" you asked. Flip looked at you. "Of course I did. And I was an ass hair away from Rick throwing me out because of it."

Your lips curled into a smile. Although you hated knowing that Flip would act out so impulsively over you, a part of you felt turned on by his jealous nature.

"Okay, so if Mandy turned us in... what was her motive? Why would she care?" Flip genuinely asked.

what was her motive? Why would she care?" Flip genuinely asked

You wondered if all men were this blind. It was so obvious to you that Mandy wanted Flip. But you danced around the idea not wanting to appear so bitter like before when you accused him of cheating.

"Is it possible that Mandy has a thing for you?" you asked cautiously.

He paused, eyes searching the ground in deep thought of your question. You felt like he knew something that you didn't. Some very important detail that would, in fact, bring all the puzzle pieces together.

He tightened his lips, inhaling and exhaling sharply, arms still crossed. " I have to tell you something." his voice cracked a bit.

Your body tensed. You knew you should brace yourself for whatever ugly truth he was about to admit to you.

"A few years ago, I got really drunk one night after work. And Mandy was there..." Flip struggled to get through his memory. You felt your stomach churn. "I don't remember a whole lot ...but I know that we kind of hooked up." his gaze kept locked on the ground.

"... 'kind of hooked up'? What does that mean?" you could barely breathe.

He glanced up at you. "You seriously want the details?" he asked with a tilted brow.

"Yes." for some reason or another you needed to know exactly what happened that night between them.

He scoffed. "Jesus Christ... okay, fine... well from what I remember... I finger fucked her in my truck right before she put my dick in her mouth." He shook his head in shame. "Happy?"

Your body felt like it was on fire  
Your body felt like it was on fire. You stormed past him, and swung his front door open, slamming it shut behind you. Sara watched you from the couch as you stomped through the house and into the bathroom. You locked the door behind you and knelt down by the toilet, waiting to vomit. It never happened and instead you grabbed the towel hanging on the rack next to you and brought it up to cover your face as you muffled your sobs.

Flip collapsed in defeat on the couch next to Sara.

"She just needs some time." Sara advised as she aimlessly browsed through a hunting magazine.

Flip exhaled slowly and rubbed his forehead. "I'm a fucking asshole."

Sara chuckled and said, "Oh, honey, we all are." Flip smirked at her.

She looked over at Flip and closed the magazine. "I've gotta ask... what do you want out of this? Because that girl in there crying over you for the millionth time today is my best friend. And I want to believe that you have good intentions with her. But I will not hesitate in helping her move on."

Flip considered Sara for a long moment, hand rubbing his chin.

"Do you love her?" Sara asked tersely.

Flip paused, chest rising and falling. His jawed tensed as he reflected.

Just then the door to the bathroom opened and you proceeded into the kitchen, grabbing a glass from the cabinet and a bottle of booze from the counter. Flip glanced once more at Sara and got up to approach you.

He slowly slid his hands down the sides of your arms as you faced away from him  
He slowly slid his hands down the sides of your arms as you faced away from him. Understanding that you weren't going to pull away from his touch, he reached his arms around your waist and drew you into him as you took a sip of your drink. He brushed his full lips along the nape of your neck and up to your ear.

"I'm sorry." he whispered. You nodded in response.

You weren't sure how to deal with Mandy Bridges. Being the Chief's daughter was already an advantage in getting you transferred, but now knowing that Flip has a past with her makes things even more complicated. You knew she wanted you out of the picture. But you weren't going down without a fight.


	10. Please

Waking up in Flip's arms is quite possibly the most amazing way to ever start your day. Your bodies always fit so perfectly well together. His broadness engulfed your curves and his arms wrapped around your frame as he spooned you. You pushed back on him slightly so you could turn over and face him. He slowly moved to his back and pulled you into his chest. Eyes still closed, he began stroking your hair as you studied his features. Everything about him looked to be carved out of stone from the Gods, his aquiline chest rising and falling slowly, the smooth parts, the rigid parts, all connecting together to create the most statuesque man you've ever laid eyes on.

You placed light kisses along his pecks, moving slowly up to his neck where you nuzzled yourself home. A light groan escaped him. You inhaled to take in his natural aroma and felt tingles throughout your whole body. You wanted to bathe in his masculine scent, it was so appeasing. You shifted carefully so that you could get up and go make some coffee for everyone. Still with his eyes closed, he grabbed your forearm and snatched you back into bed.

Still with his eyes closed, he grabbed your forearm and snatched you back into bed  
"You bring that sexy ass back here." He murmured, still waking up. "I'm not done with you yet."

You giggled at his response. "I was going to make coffee for us. And for Sara, who probably needs it the most from sleeping on the couch and giving us privacy."

"Hey, I was quiet last night. You on the other hand..." he kissed the top of your head. It was true, you tried your best to muffle your moans last night as he pushed himself deep into you but even with Flip's hand covering your mouth and your face buried into his pillow, it was a lost cause.

"I blame your big, beautiful cock." you smiled. "Sometimes it feels like you're about to split me open, so I can't help it." You sat up as his fingers trailed down your back.

His hooded eyes studied you. "Looks like I left some bruises on you." his fingers circled the tender spot you felt on your love handle as you flinched slightly. "Does it hurt?"

You glanced down at his hand and saw the purplish area that formed overnight. It must have been from when Flip ravished you in the bathroom at the bar. You smiled sweetly, "It's a good pain." He let out a throaty growl as pressed into it and bit his lower lip, eyes squinting at you.

You jumped out of bed playfully, wrapping the sheet around you as you walked over to his closet. He propped himself up on his elbows as he watched you, eyes still puffy and hair disheveled. You slowly pulled a flannel off of a hanger and glanced over your shoulder as you let the sheet drop to the floor, revealing your bare silhouette. You felt his tired eyes scan you up and down. You slipped the flannel on and brought the collar up to your nose. The flannel you had at home was starting to lose its acclaimed scent and this one was much stronger.

"Take it." He said in a deep voice.

You turned to face him, flannel still unbuttoned and draped over you, barely covering your nipples while the rest you remained exposed. His eyes swept over your figure, drinking in the sight before him.  
"If I keep taking your shirts, what does that leave you with?" you tilted an eyebrow at him.

"A raging hard-on," he said immediately. "You look so fucking sexy in them."

"Likewise." You began to work your way through buttoning the buttons, concealing your body underneath. Flip pushed his bottom lip out and pouted at you in the process.

Sara was still dozed off on the couch in a deep sleep as you tip-toed your way to the kitchen and started a pot of coffee. You heard Flip's footsteps on the hardwood floor then the sound of him turning the shower on. You peeked your head around to see that he left the bathroom door slightly ajar and you watched his movements from the crack in the door. You saw him drop the towel to the floor that he was holding loosely around his waist. You saw the profile of his manhood as he brushed his hair back with his large hands.

By the time he finally stepped into the shower and closed the curtain, you realized you had been clenching your jaw and involuntarily arching your back as you leaned against the kitchen counter. He did things to you without even trying. You slowly stepped towards the bathroom as you began to unbutton the flannel you just put on minutes ago. You crept inside the bathroom and latched the door shut behind you and let the flannel slump to the floor. Steam was already filling the air.

You slipped in behind Flip as his hands were pressed against the wall in front of him, head down letting the water stream down the back of his neck and spread all over his body. His raven hair was fully drenched and cascading down the sides of his face as the water collected and dripped from his nose and chin.

You grazed your hands around his lower back and around to his abdomen. His fingers started to dig into the wall in response to your touch. You placed a soft, wet kiss on his muscular back before gliding your tongue up a straight line that ended in a small nibble as you pressed your tits into his back. His fingers balled into fists, still pressing against the wall and you heard him growl. 

He reached his right arm up and over you to pull you into the stream in front of him. You were now face to face with him as the water fell onto your back. He brought his hands up to your forehead and guided your head backwards to let the water cascade over your hair. He ran his hands down the length of your wet hair as he studied you as you closed your eyes and enjoyed the warm sensation.

You opened your eyes as you straightened your neck to look at him. His expression seemed desolate.   
"You okay?" you whispered.

He hesitated at the question, looking at you a moment. "You...don't know how badly I've missed you since you left." He swallowed.

You knew how much you had struggled over the last three weeks without Flip. But you didn't realize how hard they had been on him. It seemed he was holding back more of what he wanted to say, and you felt the guilt creeping back knowing you'd have to leave him again and that was probably why he didn't want to continue sharing.

So, in lieu of words, you made sensual love to him. You slowly dropped to your knees and began stroking him with your hands and mouth. He eyed you with adoration as you caressed him with care. He pulled you back up to him and kissed you passionately as the water continued to fall in between your bodies. He held you close to him like he didn't want any space left between the two of you.

He extended your leg upwards and let it rest under his forearm as he held it there. You dipped your hand down and guided him to you. Your eyes never leaving each other, you felt him slide inside of you. His hand cupped the side of your neck and he pulled you in for another hungry kiss as he began pumping his cock in and out of you at a slow and seductive pace.

You felt his hands gripping your skin harder as he moaned into your mouth. His hand still firmly on the side of your neck, he pulled you away from his lips to peer into your eyes as he kept a steady pace. You contracted your muscles around his length and his eyes lit up with intensity. His momentum picked up.

"Fuck yes. This pussy was made for me." He sputtered, water running down his face.

It wasn't long before you felt your climax building... but there was something else this time, too. Something clutching at your heart, almost suffocating you. You knew what it was; what Sara had exposed within yourself. You felt equal parts afraid to admit it to him but also completely safe in his arms.

You kept your eyes locked on him and you both rode out your orgasms together, feeling almost a hundred times intensified as you let the emotional part of you come undone in the form of tears. Chests heaving together, Flip gradually released your leg as he pulled out, still holding you close to him.

Even though the water trickling down your face kept your tears hidden, Flip could still sense them and he placed several kisses along your forehead to calm you  
Even though the water trickling down your face kept your tears hidden, Flip could still sense them and he placed several kisses along your forehead to calm you. "It's okay, I've got you." You swallowed at his words and let your tears fall freely. He paused on his last kiss, lips pressed against you, and that's when you felt it; the trembling of his chin followed by a slight sniffle.

You held each other through the vulnerable state you found yourselves in. You heard noises echoing from the kitchen and it brought your attention back to the moment. You looked up at Flip, his eyes red and melancholy.

"Flip, I..." you started, wanting so badly to admit what was burning inside of you.

"I know." he interrupted.

You paused at him, looking deep into his hazel eyes.

"I love you, Flip." all of the air from your lungs released at once. He stared at you, eyes widened. Every organ in your body froze. You weren't sure how he was going to react.

"Please..." He closed his eyes and squeezed his grip on you. "Please don't do this, and then leave." his face tensed.

Your heart broke into pieces. You were only hurting him more with your admission which was the opposite of your intention. Feeling shameful and out of breath, you only nodded in response, releasing your grip on him before pulling the curtain back and stepping out of the shower, leaving Flip alone to mull over his thoughts.

You dried off and changed into your clothes before he made it back to the bedroom with his towel wrapped around his waist, looking as if the emotional conversation you just had didn't even happen. You sat on his bed and watched him as he dressed himself, taking a leap into the air as he pulled his jeans up. He walked over to his closet for a shirt and noticed the one you had on earlier, draped over the edge of the bed. He picked it up and instead of putting it on, he walked over to you with it in his hand.

"Up  
"Up." he ordered.

You stood looking up at him for further instruction.

"Off." he gestured to your shirt. You bit the inside of your cheek as you pulled your blouse up and over your head.

He wrapped the flannel around you as you placed your arms through the sleeves. He began working down the buttons on the shirt, smirking at how big it looked on you. He rolled the sleeves up on each of the arms.

"I don't know about you, but I think this looks much better than some boring fucking blouse." He joked.

"Hey.. I like that boring fucking blouse." you smiled back and he leaned down to softly kiss you.

It seemed like a simple thing, but wearing his shirt as if it was your own felt very intimate.

The car ride back home seemed like it took much longer, but you and Sara still kept things interesting. You played the classics, "Who Would You Do?" and "Kill, Marry, Fuck". Replayed all the drama back to each other of the previous night, laughing now at how ridiculous it all seemed. Eventually, you arrived at the half-way point and took a dinner break.

"Sara, thank you. I really needed this trip. Even though I cried for most of it." you both laughed. "Sometimes I feel like I don't deserve you."

"Oh my GOD. Stop it. Listen, I'm just glad we cleared some things up. Mandy's a world class cunt who may or may not want to murder you, so we know that now. And Flip loves you. So mission accomplished." She sipped on her coffee, gazing out the window of the cafe.

You stared at her in surprise. "Umm...what? Did Flip tell you that he loves me?"

She looked back at you and rolled her eyes. "Don't get me wrong, I like Flip, I think he's a cool guy... but this whole stoic, hard-to-read bullshit... I see right through it." she took another sip. "As long as you're not at his beckoning call and ready to run to him whenever he needs you, he will never admit that he loves you. But sis, he does."

You looked at Sara, aka your life coach, with admiration. "Hey, I have an idea. Why don't you quit your job since you hate it anyway and move in with me?" you became giddy at the idea. "We could get a nicer place that doesn't smell like grandma's ass sweat as you so lovingly put it. And you could afford to work a part-time job that you only kinda hate which would give you more time to work on your art. Win, win, baby."

Sara considered you as she mentally weighed her options. A devilish grin painted across her face. "You genius bitch... you know your audience. Deal."

___________________________________________________________________________  
___________________________________________________________________________

A week had passed as Flip and Ron were deep into their big case and getting very close to putting together everything they needed to finish it. Bringing Mandy in as Flip's girlfriend was an attempt to retrieve any details that Flip would miss out on. Mandy would join in on the conversations with the other wives and girlfriends in the organization. Usually, they only talked about the town gossip, some new casserole they made or their kids. Mandy went by her undercover name of "Jolene" and Flip was known by the organization as "Ron", thanks to his partner's slip up early on in the investigation.

"Jolene, when are you going to get that tall glass of sun tea to propose to you?" Connie asked with her chin resting on her hand as she admired Flip from a distance.

"Believe me, I'm trying." Mandy responded with a smile. "I'm not sure what else I can do to convince him that I'm the only woman he will ever need."

"Oh honey, is he blind? You are gorgeous, of course he would be honored to make you his wife!" another wife chimed in. This made Mandy blush.

"Hey, Ron! Get over here, handsome. We have some questions for you, mister!" Connie shouted. Mandy felt a surge of serotonin kick in as she knew that Flip was about to get interrogated. 

Flip approached the group of giggling women and nodded, "Ladies, looking beautiful as always."  
Some of the women made eyes at Flip's compliment.

"Oh Ron, you are too cute. Now! When are you gonna ask this little lady to be your wife? Y'all ain't gettin' any younger and you never know, someone else might steal her away if you're not careful!" Connie winked at Mandy.

Flip shifted his stance and glanced at Mandy quickly before looking back to Connie. "Ms. Connie, I assure you if someone tried to steal my girl, they wouldn't get away with it." Mandy grinned, but Flip wasn't exactly referring to Mandy.

Connie smiled at Flip, "All I'm sayin' is you better strike while the iron is hot!".

"Yes, ma'am." Flip smiled and nodded.

Mandy and Flip left in his truck together and headed back across town to the station. Rain began pouring down as Flip stayed silent and kept his focus ahead of him as his wipers struggled to clear his line of sight. The radio was on low and buzzing through the feedback was Free Bird by Lynyrd Skynyrd.

They were nearing the station when Mandy scooted herself slowly across the bench seat and put her hand on Flip's thigh. Without even looking at her Flip responded, "What the hell, Mandy." in a low, unsettling voice.

Mandy seductively caressed his thigh, "I just think you look stressed, and maybe you need to release some tension."

Flip quickly turned the truck into the station lot and abruptly put it in park. He looked over at her, "That's my fucking business." He sneered.

Mandy grinned and bit her bottom lip  
Mandy grinned and bit her bottom lip. "If you're trying to reject me, it's not working. Your frustration just turns me on even more." She reached for his hand and pulled it up to her mouth. With her eyes locked on his, she inserted his thumb into her mouth and slowly sucked. Flip's nostrils flared.

"Enough." he yanked his hand away from her. "Have you lost your fucking mind?"

Mandy smirked. "Okay, fine. I'll play along with your little game, Flip. But it's only a matter of time before you realize that she's never coming back for you. And then... you'll come crawling back to me." She scooted back to her side of the truck and grabbed the door handle. "But I won't wait forever."

Flip watched Mandy casually walk in the rain as her clothes and hair became wet. She glanced back at him still sitting in his truck as she entered back into the station.

She glanced back at him still sitting in his truck as she entered back into the station  
Flip looked down at his phone; no new notifications. He sighed in frustration as he tossed his phone to the side and spun his wheels in reverse, taking off quickly down the road. Mandy made his blood boil, but he couldn't help wondering if she was right.

Regardless, he couldn't make the same mistake again. He knew Mandy was bad news and if hooking up with you didn't get him fired before, hooking up with the Chief's daughter would certainly be the nail in the coffin. It's a damn miracle that Chief Bridges never found out what happened years ago.

Flip went home that night, lit a fire and poured himself a glass of bourbon. He sat on his couch facing the fireplace and sipped on his drink slowly as he stared into the crackling flames. Images of you flashed in his mind; you in his bed, you in his shower, you attempting to smack his face when you thought he was cheating. That one made him smirk.

His phone buzzed.

"Sweet dreams, talk tomorrow?" you texted.

"Sounds good. Sweet Dreams." he texted back.

A few moments later his phone buzzed again.

"Until next time, handsome." it was from Mandy.

Flip's eyes squinted at the screen as he gripped the phone hard in his hand, jaw tensed. He took a long drink this time as he looked at the message. He turned his phone off, leaned back and stared into the fire, eventually passing out on his couch.


	11. Leverage

Within two weeks Sara had gone back to Chicago, quit her retail job and started packing for her move. You were busy trying to find a new place for the two of you while also kicking butt at work. Chief Hopper seemed to be impressed by your ambition and started assigning you actual cases to work on. This was a huge step from the filing room. You finally felt like a real detective. You were being assigned a new partner who was also transferred in from another state.

As you stood in the breakroom, waiting for the coffee to finish brewing, you pulled out your phone to look back on the last text messages from Flip. You would do this on occasion whenever you missed him, which was about every hour of every day. You scrolled through the messages and smiled at your past conversations. They were usually short, but sweet and steamy. Phone sex had become a regular routine for you guys. You were getting pretty good at it and felt a sense of pride when you could make Flip cum hard from just the mere sound of your voice.

It had been weeks since you declared your love to him without any real reciprocation from his end. Even though Sara believed that he truly did love you, you remained skeptical until you heard it from his own lips.

You poured your coffee and rounded the break room corner when...BAM. You ran smack dab into someone and spilled your coffee. "Oh shit! Ahhh.. fuck that's hot." You hissed as you shook the hot coffee from your hand.

"Oh!!.. I'm so sorry. That's my fault. Are you alright?" A man's voice said as you tried to recover yourself. You looked up and saw a tall, sleek-looking guy. His hands were hovering over you as if he wanted to help but didn't know if he should touch you or not.

His hands were hovering over you as if he wanted to help but didn't know if he should touch you or not  
"Uhh, yeah. I'm okay. Just a little third-degree burn is all." You said, slightly annoyed.

He smiled. "I'm actually looking for Chief Hopper and thought maybe he might be back here in the break room. But I see he's not... unless... you're Chief Hopper?" He pointed at you with a crooked grin.

"Ha! Yeah, I think I have a few more years to go before I'm the chief of anything." You looked up at him as he smirked. He was certainly cute. Again, not really your type but not not your type either. "I'm [Y/N], by the way," you stuck your hand out to shake his.

His eyes kept locked on yours, "Jack Ryan. Nice to meet you." He shook your hand slowly.

Another voice came from down the hallway. "Oh hey!... good, good... you met each other. One less thing I gotta do around here." Chief Hopper approached you both looking disheveled, as usual. "[Y/N], this is your new partner. Be sure to show him around and whatnot." He gestured casually around with his hands. "Glad you made it into town safe, kid." He patted Jack on the shoulder. "Go ahead and get settled, and let [Y/N] know if you need anything." He finished before grabbing a doughnut. "Today is about coffee and contemplation." he continued as he walked away from you both and back into his office.

Jack nodded and looked back at you, eyebrow cocked, "Well, I need a lot of things, actually  
Jack nodded and looked back at you, eyebrow cocked, "Well, I need a lot of things, actually. Like a desk... an apartment... maybe a dog at some point." He joked, glancing around with a shrug.

You couldn't help but snicker along. Chief Hopper had a way of leaving your needs entirely up to you to figure out. "Okay, no problem... umm... here's a desk," you moved towards an empty, dusty old desk that had broken equipment scattered all over it. It was clearly a dumping ground of unwanted items. "Uhh, here's some apartment listings..." you handed him the newspaper from your desk that you had been looking through and marking with a red pen for your own needs. "Only thing left is a dog... which honestly I wouldn't recommend since we work pretty long hours around here so it wouldn't be fair to the dog." You shrugged.

Jack stood in front of you looking down at the newspaper in his hand. "Looks like you've already started marking some places for me to check out. Impressive work detective."

"Let's hope you're just as impressive... partner." You grinned with your arms crossed.

__________________________________________________________________________

Working with Mandy continued to be a challenge for Flip. She crossed boundaries left and right, leaving him feeling extremely wary of her. He regretted ever touching her in the first place years ago on that drunken night and because of his carelessness, she now had leverage over him. The frustration between trying to avoid Mandy coupled with his disappointment of you being gone only caused his sexual tension to spike. He practically needed to have phone sex with you every day.

Flip was sitting at his desk that afternoon when he pulled out his phone to look back on your text conversations; the exact same thing you found yourself doing whenever you missed him. He scrolled back to the last picture you sent him. It was a sexy picture of you in his flannel totally unbuttoned, exposing your decolletage. Oh, and no pants.

He stared at it a moment, a slight grin appeared on his face. He pulled up your number and hit the dial button.

"Hey..." you answered after two rings with a smile. "I was just thinking of you."

"Is that right? And what were you thinking?" his voice sounds low and sexy.

"I was thinking... you should come visit me." You continued. "Sara is moving here in a week and I'm looking for a new apartment for us. But after that, I'd love to see you."

Silence.

"... is that a no?" you replied sarcastically after a few seconds of dead air over the phone line.

"No, no..." Flip cleared his voice. "It's not a 'no'..."

"Hey did you want to grab lunch together?" Jack asked you quickly.

"Who was that?" Flip's voice perked up a bit.

"Who was that?" Flip's voice perked up a bit  
You nodded at Jack and gave him a thumbs up. "Oh ... that's Jack. It's his first day. We...uh, he is my new partner, I guess. Chief Hopper assigned him to work with me."

Silence.

"Jack. Jack...." Flip's voice trailed off and you sensed he was asking for a last name.

"... Ryan. Jack Ryan. Why, do you know him?" You responded.

"Hmmm. Doesn't ring a bell." he said as he inhaled sharply. "To answer your question, yes. I'll book a flight out there." His voice seemed more upbeat now.

"Great! Can't wait. Talk to you later?" you asked.

"Okay..." he said. "... I'll call you tonight." He paused, then continued in a mischievous tone, "Be a good girl until then."

You grinned. "I always am."

Flip hung up the phone and stared at the blank screen for a moment  
Flip hung up the phone and stared at the blank screen for a moment. He didn't feel jealousy, per se, but he did feel some kind of way about you working with another guy. Maybe he would feel better once he met Jack in person. Man to man.

He looked at the sexy picture of you in his texts again. He had about 30 minutes free until he had to meet with Ron and the chief. The maintenance closet was calling his name. He casually got up from his desk, looked around then headed that way, phone in hand.

Once inside and with the door closed, he undid his pants with one hand while he pulled up your picture on his phone with the other. He was already hard as a rock and knew he would cum quickly. He propped his phone up on a nearby shelf as he began pumping his fist. Seconds later he heard the door handle twisting and he immediately adjusted himself back into his pants. "Fuck!" he said under his breath. He forgot to lock the door.

Mandy walked in and closed the door behind her. She crossed her arms and squinted her eyes at the sight of Flip attempting to recuperate.

"Jesus, Flip. Look at yourself." she smirked. "You really are pathetic." She shook her head at him.

She glanced over his shoulder and saw the picture of you on his phone.

"Really? You don't even jerk off to real porn anymore?" She sneered.

"What. The. Fuck." Flip said through his teeth. His face was flushed red with embarrassment and anger. "Get out."

Mandy's expression turned dark. "No."

Flip zipped up his pants as he glared at her. "What the hell do you want from me, Mandy." he seethed.

She stepped closer to him and put her hand on his chest, playing with the buttons on his flannel. "You know what I want..." her other hand reached down to rub against his arousal. "Why don't you tell me what you want."

Breathing heavily, Flip looked down at her, "You're fucking insane  
Breathing heavily, Flip looked down at her, "You're fucking insane."

"I've been called worse." she whispered as she leaned up slowly on her tiptoes to kiss him. Right as her lips met his, he grabbed her by the wrists and pushed her up against the wall away from him. He held her there as she winced in pain.

"Mandy. I don't want you. Do you understand?" Flip said curtly, eyes peering at her.

Mandy struggled under the stronghold he had on her. She became furious at his words. "All I have to do is scream for help right now, and you're done." she taunted. Flip's eyes widened as he began to relax his grip on her. He took a step back, fully releasing her, eyes glaring into hers. He was speechless realizing she held all the power.

Mandy adjusted herself and walked towards the door, slowly turning the handle as Flip stood with his head down in defeat, not moving.

"I've told the ladies in the organization that you proposed to me." Mandy said over her shoulder. Flip eyes darted towards her. "So act like a fucking fiancé next time." She opened the door and marched out, shutting the door behind her.

Flip stood in the dark closet, jaw tensed, hands balled into fists. His breath picked up and he felt fire in his veins. She was calling all the shots now. He pulled back his arm and punched the door.

__________________________________________________________________

You spent most of your day with Jack, getting yourselves familiar with the new case you were assigned. He seemed intelligent about the work and that gave you a sense of ease. After hours of going through documents and browsing the internet for information, your vision started to blur. It had been a long day and you were ready for it to be over. It seemed Jack was beginning to lose steam too, so you suggested that you both call it quits for the day, grab a drink and head home. He smiled brightly at the invitation.

You found a place close by and grabbed two seats at the bar  
You found a place close by and grabbed two seats at the bar. "So, Jack... where exactly are you from?" You asked before taking the first sip of your beer.

"Philly. Born and raised. Go Eagles!" He shouted... to no one. You smiled and rolled your eyes.

"What about you?" He asked, seeming genuinely intrigued.

"Well, originally I'm from Detroit, but I moved to Colorado Springs for work before transferring here." You took another drink as images of Flip flashed in your mind.

"Hmm. Why did you leave CSPD? I hear they have a great investigation unit." He asked.

Your heart froze. In an effort to be social, you found yourself in a line of questioning that made you feel exposed. "Well... I... uh..." you sighed as you stared at your beer bottle. "I slept with my colleague... mentor... detective." You trailed off. You winched and looked up at Jack.

His expression was of surprise. "Oh. Oh..." He said while nodding. "Are you... still?"  
His doe-eyed gaze moved to you. You were taken aback by his question.

"Um. I mean, that's my personal business, Jack." You responded trying not to sound too defensive but also standing your ground.

"Shit, you're right. I'm sorry, that was inappropriate." Jack pulled back and took another drink.

Your phone started ringing. It was Flip. You put a finger up to Jack and answered.

"Hey you." You said, putting a hand over your other ear to hear better.

"Where are you?" Flip sounded tense.

"At a bar, having a drink. Why, what's wrong?" You asked.

"Are you alone?"

You looked up at Jack. "...No."

"Are you being a good girl?"

You smiled. "Yes."

"Good. Excuse yourself and go to the bathroom."

You blinked. "What?"

"You heard me...  
Go. To. The bathroom."

You looked over at Jack and held your hand over the phone's receiver. "Hey, I'll be right back, just need to take this... where it's quiet." Jack nodded in oblivion.

You walked quickly to the bathroom. It was empty with two stalls and you chose the one on the left. You closed and locked the stall door.

"Um. Okay. I'm in a bathroom stall...Like a creep." You smirked. You heard some movement from his end followed by a rough sigh.

"The rule is, you have to do whatever I say."

You felt a surge of embarrassment as you weren't sure exactly what you were going to agree to. "Uh, alright. What am I supposed to do?"

"First, you need to tell me what you're wearing."

"A pair of dress slacks and a button-down shirt. Typical work clothes."

"Unbutton the top." He ordered.

You bit your bottom lip and held the phone between your ear and shoulder as both your hands worked on the buttons. You felt so strange doing this in the environment you were in. The bar bathroom wasn't exactly the cleanest place but the idea of phone sex in semi-public was thrilling on its own.

"Okay, done."

"Good. Massage your tits."

You rolled your eyes as you began gripping at your breast. You heard some more movement on his end of the line, followed by a few deeper breaths from him.

"Send a picture. I want to see them."

You snapped a picture showcasing your breasts and angling the camera in a way that also included your mouth, lips slightly parted.

"Sent." You replied.

A second later you heard Flip growl, "Jeeeeesus Christ, you look fucking hot." You heard his breath hitch and the faint sound of him pumping his fist up and down his cock.

"That's good."

You started to feel your arousal at your core.

"Unzip your pants."

You wasted no time and undid your pants. You leaned your back up against the bathroom wall and bent your knees slightly to balance yourself.

"Okay...."

"Put two fingers in your mouth and suck."

You inserted your middle finger and ring finger into your mouth and made subtle sucking noises into the phone. He groaned in response.

"Now rub your clit."

You slipped your hand under your panties and felt the electric shock of touching your swollen clit. Your breath hitched in response.

"That's it. Rub that clit for me."

"What if someone walks in?" you whispered.

"You don't f-fucking stop until I tell you to stop."

You moaned at his response as you felt warmness spread all over your body.

"Slip one finger in now."

You did easily as your walls contracted around your finger, wet and warm. You moaned again.

The door to the bathroom opened and you heard the clacking of heels on the cement floor. You gasped and held your breath. Flip was breathing heavily through the phone as his fist continued stroking his cock, harder and faster, and you heard the slapping of skin.

"Don't......s-stop."

You stood there frozen against the wall. Slowly exhaled through your mouth as you continued pushing in and pulling out your finger, rubbing your clit in-between. You went slower but continued as instructed. You arched your back and pressed your lips together to stay quiet, looking up to the ceiling above you.

You tried to just focus on your world, the sounds Flip made and how your body felt. You heard the toilet flush and the woman exited her stall to wash her hands. You could see movements from in between the cracks of your stall door and knew she must have seen your stance up against the wall. You closed your eyes and bit your bottom lip, praying she would leave soon.

You heard the faucet turn off, some shuffling then her heels on the floor pacing away from you, door shutting. You exhaled deeply as your breath picked back up and so did your fingers.

You heard him smirk, "Such a dirty girl for me. I f-fucking love it." he said through clenched teeth. "Two fingers now."

You dipped both your middle and ring finger in at the same time and had to adjust your stance. The feeling was overwhelming you. You bent forward, ass still pressed against the wall. Your moaning picked up as you felt yourself closing in.

"I want you to cum."

"...mmmhmmm..." was all you could respond within your state.

Flip was close, too; you could tell from the grunts and groans he was making. You missed watching him tense up right before his orgasm shot through him. You closed your eyes and imagined what that looked like as he kept going.

"Shhhhhit...." you started cumming hard, knees buckling.

You heard Flip growl, then hold his breath. "F-FUCK... fuck..."

Both of you were completely out of breath. You swallowed hard as you leaned back against the wall, chest still heaving as you gazed up to the ceiling.

"One more thing..." Flip said through labored breaths. "Put them in your mouth."

You paused, hand still at your core as your pussy finished pulsating. You slowly pulled your hand up, and it glistened under the fluorescent lighting. You brought it to your mouth and licked the juices.

"You taste that? That's fucking mine." he said in a dominating tone.

___________________________________________________________________________  
___________________________________________________________________________

You spent some time recovering yourself in the bathroom after your call. You were washing your hands and studying yourself in the mirror looking for any signs of "hey look at me - I just jerked off in the bathroom!". You fixed your hair a bit and straightened your shirt.

You casually strolled back to your seat at the bar while Jack seemed invested in some football game. "Hey, there she is. You good? Gone a while." he responded.

"Yeah. Yep. All good." you gazed down at the bar, secretly smiling to yourself.

"Look, earlier... I didn't mean to pry into your personal life..." Jack continued. "I guess I was just wondering... in general.... if you're single." He said.

You bit the inside of your cheek. You didn't consider yourself single, exactly. But the man you confessed your love to never said it back, either. And come to think of it, has never referred to you as his girlfriend. You mostly blamed the distance between you for all of this but if Flip truly did want you to commit to him, wouldn't he be forthcoming with those things?

"You taste that? That's fucking mine."

You presumed that meant Flip didn't want you with anyone else.

"Am I single? Not exactly, I mean, in technical terms I am involved with someone." you replied, feeling a bit shameful in your answer not being a resounding NO.

Jack considered you a moment then nodded. "Got it. Cool."

You looked up at Jack, "You?"

"Yes." he said with confidence. "...And when I'm with a girl, I make sure she knows it." He took the last drink of his beer and stood up. "Thanks for your help today, [Y/N]. Have a good evening." 

Author's note:  
I just want to pause and say THANK YOU so much for all the love and support on here! You guys have me cry-laughing with these comments! I'm so happy you are enjoying this fanfic because I am having the time of my damn life writing it. Driver fans unite! Momma Rat here to keep y'all fed! - xo


	12. Heartbroken

Author's note:  
Buckle up, babies. This one is another rollercoaster but I am so excited to share it. I know exactly how I want this story to end (dramatically, of course) so just enjoy the ride! I'll take care of you, I promise. ;) - xo

Flip slowly awoke from a dead sleep when he felt your hand caress his shoulder. Your gentle touch was followed by a splitting headache. He must have drank too much last night. He pinched the bridge of his nose before turning over to greet you. He thought you coming to see him was a dream but he was waking up to reality and you were beside him. He rolled to his back and instinctively pulled you to his chest. Eyes closed, he felt your head rest in the nook of his shoulder and he inhaled deeply into your hair. But something was different. Your scent had changed. He squinted again, his headache worsening. He opened his eyes and looked down. It wasn't you. His heart stopped.

By now, you and Sara were settling into your new apartment and still unpacking some odds and ends. You didn't have work this morning but still found yourself waking up early as if you did. It was a nice feeling to finally have a leisurely morning to yourself. You took your time waking up and made a big pot of coffee knowing most of it would probably go to waste but you loved the smell filling the air. It reminded you so much of Flip. You knew he had today off, too, so you waited patiently to call at a decent hour. But he was probably already awake. The man hardly slept.

Flip abruptly removed himself from under the woman. She looked up at him. It was her.   
"The fuck!?" Flip tried to shout but the pain in his head was throbbing. He brought himself out of the bed and onto his feet. Looking down he was still wearing his jeans, but no shirt. He assessed Mandy and she appeared to be nude... but wearing his flannel. Flip felt sick to his stomach, physically and mentally.

Mandy stretched her arms up and yawned. "Good morning."

"No... no. NO." Flip shook his head. He was determined that nothing happened. "I didn't fucking touch you. I wouldn't touch you."

Mandy grinned. "You wouldn't? You have before."

Flip ran both his hands through his hair and paused to squeeze his head  
Flip ran both his hands through his hair and paused to squeeze his head. He was trying to remember what the hell happened, how Mandy even got into his bed and why the fuck his head hurt this much. He was no stranger to drinking and hangovers but this felt like a migraine.

Last night started out with Flip and Mandy going undercover as planned. Flip powered through the night as everyone congratulated him and Mandy on their recent "engagement". What a load of shit. Mandy even went as far as to kiss him in front of everyone and he had to sit there and endure it like a puppet under her strings. He remembered being furious with her playing so much into the act just to get her rocks off. He remembered dropping Mandy off at the station and going straight to Rick's Place. He remembered drinking alone and chatting with Rick. And then... nothing after that. He must have blacked out somewhere between using the restroom and leaving.

"Nothing happened. I know it didn't." Flip's hands fell from his head and landed on his hips.  
"Get the fuck out of my bed, take that shirt off and leave." He ordered, seeming confident now.

Mandy stood at the opposite side of the bed, glaring at him  
Mandy stood at the opposite side of the bed, glaring at him. "Fine." She slipped his flannel off of her, letting it fall to the floor as she stood bare before him. Looking unimpressed, his eyes never roamed away from her face. Irritated, she rolled her eyes and began slowly getting dressed in her own clothes.

Flip sighed. Still feeling ill and not fully awake yet, he said, "By the time I get out of the bathroom you better be fucking gone. I mean it." He stalked away and closed himself in the bathroom. He stood at the sink and turned the faucet on, looking up at himself in the mirror. His eyes were red, puffy and his face appeared worn. At that moment he promised himself he would never drink again. He opened the medicine cabinet and grabbed some Tylenol. He popped two pills in his mouth and gulped them down with some water from the running faucet. His head hung low as he squeezed his eyes shut trying to remember more but his mind was simply blank.

Mandy, fully dressed now, stepped around the bed to leave when she heard Flip's phone buzzing from his nightstand. She glanced at the bathroom and noticed that Flip didn't hear it over the water running. She walked over and saw your name.

"Hello?" Mandy answered slightly above a whisper.

You froze. Your throat felt like it was closing in, as if someone was choking you. You knew exactly whose voice it was. Why was she answering his phone... at 8AM?? You swallowed hard.

"Put Flip on the phone." You demanded as you felt your face turn red.

"Sorry, he's in the shower. But I'll tell him you called." She finished before hanging up on you.

The phone slipped through your hand and dropped into your lap. You stared into nothing as your eyes began to flood, your head started to spin and fire shot through your body. All of the air was knocked out of your lungs. It was a good thing you were already sitting on your sofa or your body would have collapsed to the floor. Was this really happening? How could he? With her? Again?

Flip took a deep breath and turned the water off. He paused, listening for any movement. He couldn't look at her face again without throwing up. He heard his front door open then slam shut. He slowly opened the bathroom door to peak out and confirmed she was finally gone. Something in him knew Mandy was evil enough to drug him. He didn't have proof, but he wouldn't let that stop him from trying to do something about her wicked ways.  
___________________________________________________________________________

Chief Bridges sat behind his desk and across from Mandy and Flip. "I guess I'm just confused on why you told them that Flip, or "Ron", proposed to you. Creating more details for all of us to keep track of means more opportunity for us to make mistakes in our stories." He explained.

"You weren't there, Dad.." Mandy started but Bridges looked at her pointedly. "I mean, Chief..." she corrected herself. "They were asking me all kinds of questions about why 'Ron' hadn't proposed to me yet. I only did what I thought made our relationship appear more legitimate." She said, looking at her father doe-eyed while Flip sat next to her with his gaze down shaking his head. "I'm not trying to make things more difficult, I'm trying to keep them from suspecting anything."

Flip's eyes glanced up to Chief Bridges. Bridges looked back at Flip. "Can you handle this?" He asked Flip.

Flip shrugged. "I'll figure it out."

Bridges sighed. "Alright. No more elaborations from you." His eyes peering at Mandy. "Just let Flip handle the details."

Mandy rolled her eyes. "Okay. Fine."

"Okay. Good. We're done here, then." Bridges gestured to the door and Mandy stood to leave but Flip stayed seated. As she approached the door she looked back at Flip. She wasn't sure why he was staying in his seat, but her stomach churned. She glared at him but he never looked at her. She walked out and shut the door slowly leaving Flip and her dad alone.

"Listen, Flip, I apologize for my daughter's ...carelessness here. I think her intentions are good, she jus-"

"Wait." Flip held his hand up to interrupt the Chief. "You need to know some things."

Bridges paused with a look of concern on his face.

"Mandy's behavior has been... impulsive." Flip started. "I don't think she should continue working on this case anymore. Or with me."

Bridges leaned back in his chair. "I hardly think a slip up like this warrants her removal from the case."

Flip hesitated. "It's not just that, Chief." He exhaled sharply. "To be honest, she's been difficult to work with since day one, and it's not a good fit. I've tried to train her but she goes rogue and does her own thing leaving me to fucking improvise. To her it's some kind of game. I have enough shit to worry about." Flip chewed the inside of his cheek, trying to withhold the details.

Bridges considered him momentarily and released a long sigh. "Well, I was never totally on board with her deciding to work here in the first place. Let me talk with her and see if there's anything I can do. We have to be careful here, but it's possible we could pull her out and just tell the organization that you broke up without any real damage being done." Bridges pensively rubbed his chin.

Flip nodded. "I can work around that."

You'd been avoiding Flip's calls and texts for the last two days  
You'd been avoiding Flip's calls and texts for the last two days. You faked having the flu so you could call into work and you spent that entire time in bed, drapes closed, trying to sleep away the suffering. But the pain never went away. The memories of Flip that used to give you butterflies now only made you nauseous. Whenever you thought of his strong hands on you, your mind flashed to his hands on Mandy. His body pressed into hers, kissing passionately as his pleasure released inside of her. You cringed at the thought of Flip leaving a part of him in Mandy. You felt endless tears pouring from your eyes. You never thought Flip would do this to you, but you also blamed yourself for leaving him. Of course he would move on. Of course he couldn't resist Mandy throwing herself at him when he's lonely. He's only human. You did this to yourself. You broke your own heart.

Your phone buzzed again. It was Flip calling for what felt like the millionth time since you began ignoring him. You dismissed it and once it stopped ringing you turned the phone completely off. Even the sound of his call made you ill. You weren't ready to talk about it. You needed another day.

You heard a light knock on your bedroom door. You didn't respond but heard it open anyway.

"Hey. You awake?" Sara's voice broke through the dim air.

You sniffled at her. "Yeah."

She approached your bed as you turned your body towards her. "Careful, I have the flu." You warned her.

"No you don't." She whispered as she sat on the edge of your bed next to you. "But something's up." She handed you a cup of hot tea. You sat up in bed, feeling almost delusional. You took only a small sip mostly as a thank you. Putting anything in your stomach made you want to gag.

"I'm just..." You looked down into your mug of tea and shook your head. "I called Flip the other day and... he's with Mandy now.. soo..." you trailed off.

Sara looked at you as if she was waiting for you to continue.

"What?" You responded to her expression   
"What?" You responded to her expression.

"He told you he was with Mandy?" She said in disbelief.

"Well, I called and Mandy answered. She said he was... "in the shower". I mean, why would she be at his house in the morning like that if they weren- ..."

"Because she's a manipulative bitch." Sara interrupted you.

You looked up at Sara and paused.

"All I'm saying is, that chick is bad news and if Flip has half a brain, he's not getting mixed up with her." Sara's words were always so rational in times like these. "However, if by some phenomenon he did do something with her, then he's not good enough for you. And I'll kill him." She grinned.

You swallowed and nodded at her. She reached her hand out and rested it on your shoulder. "Get in the shower, and get dressed. It's almost 7PM and you aren't completely wasting away another day over this."

A nice hot shower was just what you needed. You finally felt the energy return to your body as you got dressed and started to put some makeup on. You heard a knock at the front door as you continued getting ready and Sara yelled that she would answer it. You heard some voices then Sara swung herself around the frame of the bathroom door. "Umm... you have a visitor." She smiled with a wink. You put down your mascara and walked out into the living room.

"Well, I see you're feeling better." Jack grinned as he stood in the middle of the room holding a bag. "I wasn't sure, so I brought you some soup from the cafe down the street." He stepped towards you to hand you the bag. He scanned you up and down before he realized you were wearing tight jeans and a cleavage baring top. "You look... really good. Best flu recovery I've ever seen, actually."

You grinned at him. "Thank you for this, Jack. That's really thoughtful of you."

You scanned him, too. You had only seen each other in work attire before so it was a treat to see him in street clothes. He wore dark jeans, a grey v-neck that hugged his torso nicely and a black leather moto jacket. He looked... hot.

Sara eyed the both of you. "Jack, would you like to come have dinner and drinks with us?"

Your eyes darted to Sara. "I don't think Jack wants to hear a bunch of girl-talk tonig-..."

"Sure, I'd love to." Jack eyed you and smiled.

________________________________________________________________________

It wasn't long into the dinner before Sara started asking Jack all kinds of questions. It almost looked like a job interview and for some reason it made you giggle. He was a good sport about it and answered all of her questions which seemed to impress Sara. You found out more about his past; parents are divorced, he had one younger sibling, never married, no children "that he knew of" per his answer, his only addiction was thai food, and no current love interests.

Sara nodded, "You seem like solid boyfriend material so that's refreshing. Hard to find that nowadays."

"Oh, are we looking for a boyfriend?" You asked the question to Sara. She smiled.

"I'm playing the field right now. But I like to know what my options are." Sara responded.

Jack smiled, looking almost embarrassed.

Once dinner was over the three of you went to the restaurant bar and Sara immediately ordered shots. It wasn't much longer before you were spilling all of your drama out on the table. Tequila is great at breaking down barriers.

"Okay  
"Okay...so let me recap; you hooked up with your coworker.. F-Fl-.." Jack didn't seem as tipsy as you were but he was certainly feeling good.

"Flip! Fuckin' Flip." Sara shouted after she took her third shot.

"Thank you. Flip. So you hooked up, and you guys got caught so then you were transferred. Flip asked you to stay but you rejected him...then once you moved, you realized you loved him but now he's moved on and is with some other girl?"

"She's no girl, she's the godddamn devil." Sara drunkenly interjected.

You turned to Jack, feeling like you may fall out of your seat, "Well, o-okay, when you put it that way then yeah... I s-sound like the crazy one." You slurred as you sipped on your drink.

Jack frowned at you. "You're not crazy. You're just... heartbroken."

You stared at Jack, chewing on the straw from your drink. You took notice of how kind he was to you in your moment of vulnerability. You studied his features for the first time; tall stature, broad shoulders, greenish eyes... He did seem like your type, after all.   
You pulled your straw away from your mouth. "Your eyes are so... nice." You gazed up letting yourself get lost in them.

His expression shifted and you saw desire spread across his face as he gazed down at you. His hand lifted to meet the side of your face as he tucked a wild strand of hair behind your ear. You stumbled a bit leaning into his slight touch. "I think you've had one too many, partner. Maybe we should get you home."

"Mhm." You murmured as you started to see spots and began falling forward. He caught you and you felt how muscular he was under his shirt. Christ, he was rock solid.

The three of you piled into the back seat of a taxi   
The three of you piled into the back seat of a taxi. You sat in the middle with Jack to your left and Sara to your right. Sara rested her head on the edge of the door window and briefly passed out. You took a few deep breaths to try and sober up. You were squished between them, feeling incredibly close to Jack since his larger frame took up so much space in the backseat. You shifted uncomfortably trying to find a good spot when Jack lifted his right arm and put it around you as a solution. You glanced up at him as his soft eyes locked with yours. He slightly nodded as if to invite you to find comfort nestled into him. Your heart skipped and you felt nervous as you slowly sunk into the nook he provided. He was warm and smelled of an intoxicating spice. It was definitely cologne, and an expensive one. You closed your eyes as you listened to his steady breathing and felt the rocking of the car ride. Every bump in the road made you relax even more into him.

You passed out on Jack before you arrived home. He gently woke up Sara and she looked over at him. "Go ahead, I'll get her." He said quietly. Sara nodded and left the front door open for you guys. He tried to wake you but you were too far gone. He stepped out of the cab and pulled you into him, carrying you into the apartment.

He saw Sara stumbling into her bedroom and was able to rule out which room belonged to you. He gracefully placed you on your bed, and you began to stir and mumbled. He smirked looking down at you as you drunkenly tried to get comfortable. He moved to the end of the bed to remove your shoes then pulled the blanket up and over you.

You hummed in delight with your eyes still closed as he tucked you in. When you felt his hand near you grabbed it. "Mmm... stay."

Jack paused, waiting to understand if you were really talking to him or dreaming. "What?" He whispered.

"Stay." You said much more clearly this time.

Jack brushed the hair from your face and saw your eyes were still closed. He lightly sighed and smiled. "Okay." He agreed but given your state, he chose the couch.

________________________________________________________________________

Noises from the kitchen woke you up, followed by the sweet, nutty aroma of coffee. You rubbed your eyes as you began to stretch. You felt like total shit and had no clue how you even got home last night but at least you were safe in your own room. You sat up to the edge of the bed and noticed you were still in your clothes from last night. Guess that's to be expected. You stepped out of your bedroom to see how Sara was doing. She was apparently doing much better than you if she was already up and making coffee. You turned into the kitchen to see Jack, shirtless, grabbing three mugs from the cabinet.

"There she is. Rough night?" He said sarcastically over his shoulder as you leaned on the door frame for stability.

"Mmhmm." You nodded, squinting your eyes from the morning light. "I didn't realize you stayed but I'm happy you did, thanks for making coffee." You rubbed your forehead to ease your hangover as you nonchalantly checked out Jack. He looked sexy as hell wearing only his jeans as they rested loosely on his chiseled hips.

He handed you a full cup of coffee, made exactly how you like it with cream and sugar  
He handed you a full cup of coffee, made exactly how you like it with cream and sugar. He grinned as you took it. "Thank you..."

"You asked me to stay." He said before sipping on his coffee.

"Oh..I did? Okay, well. Cool. Did you... sleep in my bed or..." you honestly had no idea if you drooled and snored loudly next to this gorgeous man all night or what.

He grinned, "Nope. Couch. Slept well, though. Good couch."

"Good." You both stood in front of each other, coffee in hand, eyes locked.

Sara's bedroom door opening broke the silence. She peered out, making grabby hands. "Coffee?"

Jack turned and poured her a cup. "How do you like it, Sara?"

"Fucking black. Unleaded, bitches." She said. Jack snickered, "Yes ma'am."

Just as Jack handed her the cup of coffee you felt your hangover begin to take on a physical form and you could feel your stomach churning.

You covered your mouth, "Oh shit... I think I'm gonna hurl." You sat your cup on the counter and darted for the bathroom, slamming the door behind you. You heard Jack laughing from the kitchen.

"You guys are a mess!" He shouted.

You threw up everything left in your system, which was mostly stomach acid. Once finished you turned on the sink faucet to brush your teeth. You studied your face for a moment. Last night's makeup was still on and your smeared mascara made you look like a drug addict. "Jesus," you said to yourself as you realized Jack saw you like this. You washed your face after brushing your teeth. Surely a hot shower would feel much better but this would for now.

You exited the bathroom and saw Jack standing, still shirtless, holding the front door open. He glanced back at you, eyes wide. He opened the door further and you saw Flip standing tall in the entryway. He glared at you, face tensed.

His gaze moved to Jack, sizing him up as he took a step inside.

"Flip..." you started but when his eyes darted back to you, you choked.

"[Y/N]. What the fuck is this?" He said in a low, graveled voice.

Jack moved towards the couch to retrieve his shirt and put it back on as Flip watched his every move. Sara walked out of her bedroom, saw Flip and the situation and promptly turned on a dime, heading back into her bedroom.

"It's not what it looks like.. I promise." At least you got that part out.

"I sure hope the fuck not." He stood heavy in between you and Jack, eyes peering at you.

" He stood heavy in between you and Jack, eyes peering at you   
"Hey.. I'm gonna head out." Jack said low.

"Good idea. Jack." Flip responded, eyes still on you. You gathered he assumed it was Jack as you didn't think they exchanged pleasantries earlier.

You saw Jack sigh deeply as he struggled with the idea of leaving you alone with Flip given the obvious angry state he was in. You glanced over Flip's shoulder as Jack made eyes at you before walking out and closing the door.

"Is he the reason you've been ignoring my calls," it was a question but Flip made it sound more like an accusation.

You scoffed, "No, actually. Your girlfriend Mandy is the reason." You pushed back.

Flip's brows furrowed in confusion, "My girlfriend? Are you fucking high?"

You laughed out of fury, "Oh right sorry, I forgot you don't have girlfriends, you just fuck. Pardon me, your latest whore... you know, the one who answered your phone the other morning while you were in the shower. Sure hope it was a hot shower to wash off all of her stank."

Flip's expression turned from confusion to one of horror. "Jesus Christ." He ran his hand through his hair and paused as if he was in deep thought.

He walked over to you and gripped his hands on the sides of your arms. "Listen to me. I promise you I didn't touch her. Okay? Nothing happened. She's just unpredictable right now and I'm trying to fix it." Flip seemed on edge about the topic but completely honest in his admission.

A sense of relief washed over you at first. But then sadness followed. Even if he didn't sleep with Mandy, that doesn't mean he won't find someone else, someday. You knew the distance was an issue. "Flip... I believe you. I do. But... I also understand if you need to move on." You said calmly. "I know you aren't in love with me, so I get it. I understand if this is just physical. You have needs and I'm not always around to take care of them."

Flip looked at you wide eyed. His hands moved from your arms to cup the sides of your face.   
"What makes you think I'm not in love with you?"

Your heart jumped into your throat. Your mind replayed the day you told him you loved him and he told you not to say it. His strange hesitation when you invited him to come visit you. You choked back your tears, "Because...I -"

"Of course I am." He interrupted you. "You're mine. And I'm yours."

"


	13. Witch Hunt

Your back hit the bedroom door as it swung open, Flip grabbing your waist, pulling you into him as he kicked the door shut with his heavy boot. Your kisses were sloppy and filled with intensity as your hands roamed all over, clutching the places you missed most on each other's bodies. You wanted to feel his bare skin on yours so badly but also felt impatient; you needed him now. It was as if nothing else mattered in the world. Your hands were trembling as you fumbled to unbuckle his belt and he ended up doing it for you, quickly, so you moved to undo your own jeans.

Flip was filled with so much raw passion, he lifted and tossed you on the bed, grabbing at the ankles of your jeans and roughly pulling them off of you. He then scooped his arms around your legs and tugged you down to the edge of the bed where he was still standing. He lifted an arm up over his head and pulled his shirt off in one motion. Your legs were extended upwards along his torso as he gazed down in between them. His breath was quick and irregular.

His hands moved down your soft legs, stopping at your hips as he slipped his index fingers under the waistband of your lace panties and pulled them up towards your feet, planting soft kisses on your ankles in the process. He bunched up your panties and stuffed them in his jeans pocket as they hung loosely from his hips completely undone. You bit your lower lip as he gazed down with sultry eyes at your sex, caressing your thighs. You felt him rub the head of his swollen cock against your entrance and you closed your eyes in delight.

"Look at me." Flip groaned, rubbing himself against you even harder.

You flung your eyes back open and met his gaze, holding it steady.

"I love when you obey me." He had a wicked grin. His jaw tensed as he looked down, inhaling through his teeth, "Look how eager you are for me." You felt your wetness already covering the head of his cock so much you might as well be dripping.

"Please..." you mewled, bucking your hips to entice him to finally push himself inside.

"Please, what?" He wanted you to beg; as if it were a difficult thing to do. You were putty in this man's hands.

"Please fuck me. Please... I need it. I need you." You moaned feeling completely overwhelmed with desire.

"You're so fucking beautiful like this." He bit his lower lip as he watched you squirm, begging for him. He gazed downward before plunging himself deep inside you. Electricity shot through your veins as he stretched your pussy beyond its limit. You would never, NEVER, get used to his size.

He wrapped his arms around your legs, hugging them close to his chest as he began thrusting into you. This angle was almost agony since he was hitting you deeper than normal. Your chin started quivering from the sensation of being overly stimulated.

Flip took note of your state.  
"What's wrong, baby... am I too big for you?" He said through clenched teeth as he considered whether you were too tight for him. At this rate, you were both going to cum before either of you were ready.

He released his hug on your legs and let them fall to either side of him as he dipped down to meet you with a kiss. He brought his right hand up to rest at your neck as he lightly held your jaw in place while his lips hovered over yours, brushing up against them with heavy breaths and moans. His thrusts slowed as his eyes peered into yours. You felt your walls contract around his thick cock with every other push into you.

You wrapped your legs around his waist and hooked your ankles together to lock him into place as you began rocking your hips into his. He growled in response. His hand moved from your neck and snaked to the back of your head, fingers curled to grab a hand full of hair. You did the same to him and he groaned in excitement before compressing his lips together and thrusting harder. You tried to keep your eyes open to match his stare on you but your peak was building so you shut them for a moment to revel in the sensation.

He squeezed his grip on your hair, "Open." His voice was low and dark.

"Mmm..." you groaned in frustration. You opened them for a second then closed them again.

He released his grip on your hair and swiftly pulled out. You lost your breath with sudden movement as he flipped you over and jerked your hips back to meet his.

"Okay... fucking brat. This what you want?" He smacked your right ass cheek hard and the sharp pain sent you forward. He yanked your hips back in place and shoved himself back into you.

He was ruthless on you now, pounding into you erratically. You felt his hand on the back of your head as he pressed your face into a pillow. You moaned loudly into it. If being a brat meant this was your punishment, you were all for it. The juxtaposition of softness and roughness with Flip always kept you wanting more.

"Shit...I'm close." He seethed as he kept his merciless pace. He unleashed the hold on your head as you turned your face to gasp for air.

"Do it... cum inside me." You ordered him.

"Mmm... you're a bad little slut, letting someone else sleep over. I don't think you deserve it." His voice was vexed. It became apparent he was still bothered by Jack.

"Please give it to me. I'm sorry." You wanted so badly to be his good girl again.

His pace picked up and he groaned before pulling out and turning you over to your back before climbing to straddle your torso, pumping his dick in his hand. Understanding what was coming next (literally) you pulled your top off and within mere seconds he exploded on your chest. He grunted and moaned as hot ropes of cum shot out and landed on you.

Looking up at him from this angle while he was releasing all of his sexual desire onto you was captivating. You watched him in delight as he worked through his orgasm, chest rising and falling, jaw clenching and unclenching.

He lightly tapped the head of his still swollen cock on your tits as he gradually continued to stroke himself empty.

He locked eyes with you.

"You're mine."

Those words sent chills up your spine.

"I'm yours."

He considered you for a moment and gently brushed the loose hair from your face. He swung his leg over as he dismounted your frame, grabbed a towel from the floor and cleaned you off. He pulled you up from the bed, tucked your hair behind your ears and kissed you softly before enclosing you in a warm hug. He sighed heavily when your head settled onto his chest.

"I missed you. " he whispered. He seemed so emotionally drained from everything. You completely understood why as you were also coming down from the highs and lows you endured over the last few days.

"I missed you, too. I was sick to my stomach thinking you had moved on." you admitted, head still resting on his chest.

"I understand. I felt that way when I saw Jack. And Nick..." he trailed off, remembering seeing you kiss someone else.

Ouch, that hurt. You had certainly put yourself in situations that caused him pain when you were feeling lonely. You couldn't envision the rage you would feel seeing Flip kiss someone else right in front of you.

You pulled your head away from his chest to look up at him. "Flip, I'm so sorry for my poor judgment. I've acted so impulsively."

You saw Flip's eye twitch. "Impulsive" was how he described Mandy's behavior to the Chief. His jaw tensed and he released his grip on you, putting his hands in his pockets.

"You okay? Was it something I said?" you were confused because all you did was apologize.

He inhaled through his nose, "We need to talk about Mandy."

Flip told you everything; all the bullshit that Mandy had been putting him through. The relentless flirting, crossing the line while undercover, the time she walked in on him in the maintenance closet and the morning he woke up next to her.

"She's completely out of control. I've never seen her like this before. I mean... there's flirting, and then there's ... date rape. It's a pretty big fuckin' leap."

You froze. "You think she did something to you after you blacked out?" You felt your stomach twisting into knots. As if you weren't already full of fury from knowing how much she had been taking advantage of her position.

Flip sighed, "That's the thing. I really don't know for sure what happened that night. If you're asking if I think she drugged me, then yes. I do. But, it doesn't fucking matter if we did something because I wasn't in the right mind so-"

"Yes. Yes, it does matter." You couldn't believe he was acting so blasé about it. "Flip, I know you wouldn't have touched her if you knew what was happening... but it is not okay to just blow it off. She can't get away with this... I won't let her get away with this." You felt your heart racing, feeling more and more enraged as you spoke. "She's... a fucking monster."

_________________________________________________________________________

The hot shower you were hoping to take ended up being a cool shower since your blood was still boiling from anger. Flip joined as you spent time gently washing each other's post sex sweat from your bodies and trying to calm down. He took a handful of shampoo and palmed it onto your hair haphazardly while grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey! What the hell, man." You chuckled.

"Let me wash your hair. It'll be fun." He turned your body around to face away from him while he began working up a rough lather in your hair. You squinted in pain.

"Ummm... uhhh... damn boy, take it easy..." you giggled.

You heard a devilish smirk from behind you. "I think I know how to wash hair. Mine is pretty fucking great. Relax, and let the master work."

He wasn't wrong. His hair was amazing; shiny, soft and touchable. You untensed your shoulders and closed your eyes, trying to find some form of tranquility as he vigorously rubbed and massaged your scalp.

"Okay. Rinse." He ordered as he turned you around to face him and guided your head under the running shower.

His touch was much more gentle now as he stroked your hair and let the water wash away all the suds  
His touch was much more gentle now as he stroked your hair and let the water wash away all the suds. You hummed under his hands. Your eyes were closed as you focused on the calming sensations when you felt the gentle touch of his lips on yours. His kiss was subtle, slowly brushing his lips back and forth across your mouth. You felt like you were melting into him.

"Alright! My turn!" He abruptly traded spots with you before you even returned back to Earth from the intimate moment.

"Flip!" You smacked his bare ass as he laughed. You grabbed the shampoo bottle and did the same careless palm to his head as he did to you.

"Baby, you better rub it in good. I won't accept any less than top notch service." He said as he bent his neck down so you could reach his whole head. You made sure to give it your all as you worked the lather up nicely. He growled in pleasure. "Yessss. That's it." His hands grabbed and squeezed your love handles.

Your relationship had been through a rollercoaster ride and you knew there was still more to figure out but you enjoyed living in the moment, laughing and forgetting about all the messy details to come.

Flip accompanied you into work that day. You wanted to show him the station, introduce him to Chief Hopper and hopefully clear the air with Jack. If Flip and Jack were both going to be in your life, you needed them to be respectful towards each other at the very least.

As you pulled into the station parking lot, you turned off the ignition and looked over at Flip. He was staring dead ahead as he saw Jack open the door and walk inside.

"Hey..." you rested your hand on his thigh. "Nothing happened between Jack and I. He just helped Sara and I get home and ended up staying the night."

You saw a slight twitch under Flip's eye. He remained silent.

"Flip... please look at me." you turned your body towards him from your seat.

He turned only his head towards you and his eyes looked almost menacing. It sent chills through your body.

"Did he sleep in your bed?" he asked, face still made of stone.

"No...no. He didn't." you shook your head. "He slept on the couch."

Flip swallowed and his eyes moved down. After a moment he brought his hand to cover yours as he squeezed it. He didn't say anything else, and he didn't need to. You knew he believed you and time would take care of the rest.

Entering the station you rounded the hallway and approached Chief Hopper's office with Flip following closely behind  
Entering the station you rounded the hallway and approached Chief Hopper's office with Flip following closely behind. Of course Hooper was nowhere to be found so you continued into the bullpen to show Flip where your desk was located. He plopped down in your chair and swiveled back and forth.

"Damn, this is cozy. Must be nice to have a budget." He smirked. The CSPD station was dated in many ways from the desks to the break room but SLCPD seemed to keep up on the cosmetics. Hopper pretty much approved anything office related that you asked for within reason.

You looked past Flip to see Jack approaching his desk that was adjacent to yours. He lifted his eyebrows at you when he noticed the back of Flip's head, sitting in your chair and he slowed his pace. You couldn't blame him for still being on high alert from what he witnessed only a few hours prior.

"Hey, Jack..." you tried to sound welcoming so that he knew the waters had calmed. Jack nodded at you as Flip's head snapped around and he stood. Jack looked at Flip as he sipped on his coffee.

Guess it was up to you to diffuse the awkward silence. "Look, I want to apologize for this morning." you took a couple of steps towards Jack as Flip remained statuesque behind you. "I'm sorry to have dragged you into my personal drama."

Jack frowned and nodded again. "It's cool. I understand. You guys... good, then?" he glanced over you and at Flip.

"We are... it was a big misunderstanding and as it turns out...Mandy Bridges is a lot crazier than I ever imagined she would be." you continued, realizing you were rambling now since you were feeling nervous.

Jack's eyes darted back to you with a disturbed expression. "Did you say her name is Mandy Bridges?" he seemed on edge.

You realized you had never named her during your drunken storytelling from last night, instead only referring to her as the "other girl" or as Sara phrased it best "the goddamn devil".

"Yes, why?" you were almost afraid to ask.

Jack looked back up at Flip quickly before pulling his phone out from his pocket and scrolling through it, rapidly on the search for something. He stopped, looked at you and showed you the screen.

"Is this her?"

"Is this her?"   
It was.

How did Jack know Mandy?

__________________________________________________________________________________

Miranda Bridges. At least, that's how Jack knew of her. They attended the same college and hooked up at a frat party. Mandy, aka Miranda, also crushed on Jack back then. At first he blew it off as no big deal since it was fairly innocent. He took her on a couple of dates but realized she wasn't what he was looking for in a girlfriend. He broke things off with her and that's when everything changed. She became possessive of him and turned aggressive towards any other girl he showed interest in.

Mandy was the main reason Jack didn't have a girlfriend his entire senior year. He eventually had enough, started tracking her behavior and filed a restraining order. He never saw her again after that and figured she fell off the face of the Earth.

"Miranda always struck me as someone who was capable of being much more dangerous than what you would assume. I dug into her background and found that she had two other restraining orders filed. The first one was from high school and looked like it was filed from the parent of a minor at the age of 16 years old. Looked like it may have been a boy she liked and the parents had enough of her behavior. It wasn't renewed so it expired after two years. The second one was filed by her college professor during her freshman year. It also wasn't renewed after it expired. Then there was mine. And nothing after that."

You looked at Flip and his face was pale as he gazed at Jack.

"Jesus. This is... I don't even know what this is." you sighed in frustration as you ran your hands through your hair.

Jack looked at Flip, "Do you have any hard evidence of harassment that you can give the judge?"

Flip shook his head. "No. Most of her actions have been physical. I have some texts, but it wouldn't be enough."

Your felt knots in your stomach again. The thought of Mandy touching Flip without his consent made you want to hunt her down and strangle her. You stared out the window and crossed your arms.

"Can we record her?" you asked.

Jack and Flip looked at you then each other. You were sure the idea made Flip uneasy since you were talking about an inside sting operation against his Boss' daughter. If you did this, it would have to be done right with no mistakes. If Mandy found out she was being recorded, who knows what she would do next.

"Put a wire on me. I'll confront her... see if she admits to what she's done." You looked back at them. "I'll take the fucking bitch down."

Flip and Jack looked stunned  
Flip and Jack looked stunned. Maybe they thought you were crazy but you couldn't just sit back and wait for Mandy's next move, hoping that someday you'd have enough evidence to keep her away.

Flip and Chief Hooper spent a considerable amount of time chatting in Hooper's office as you worked at your desk. You weren't sure what they were talking about, but they seemed very buddy-buddy as soon as you introduced them. You spent time looking through Mandy's criminal record online as you considered more about how you would carry out your master plan of, at minimum, getting a restraining order issued.

You glanced over to Jack who was sitting at his desk, completely enthralled with whatever research he was doing on his computer.

You whistled, "Hey.. whatcha doin' over there?"

"Reading this disposition and looking through some gruesome homicide pictures. Trying to be Sherlock." he smirked without looking up from his screen.

"I never thanked you for making sure Sara and I got home okay last night."

He looked at you, eyebrows furrowed, "I just did what any decent guy would've done."

"Yeah, maybe. But thank you. I know Sara also appreciated it." you continued. "She seemed almost smitten with you during her lightning round of questions."

He grinned, "Yeah. Sara's... a pistol. But a cute one."

You heard Hopper's office door open, "Alright, bud, good to meet you. Keep in touch." Hopper said with a huge smile as he patted Flip on the shoulder. Flip was grinning as he walked over to you.

"Well, looks like you have a new friend. What was that all about?" you asked quizzically.

Flip shrugged nonchalantly, "Don't know. I'm a likable guy, I guess."

You side-eyed him looking for any indication of the truth. "Okay, Romeo."

Flip looked over to Jack, "Hey man, you smoke?" Flip held out his cigarette pack to Jack.   
Jack didn't smoke but he knew the underlying intention wasn't just to take a smoke break, but to talk one on one. He glanced up at Flip and stood, "Yeah, sure."

Your heart dropped at the thought of it turning into an argument but knew that they needed to clear things up. You remained seated at your desk, watching them walk out the front door and light their cigarettes. The conversation looked to be civil, with mostly Flip talking and Jack nodding along. Flip talked with his hands alot which for some reason you found to be an extremely sexy quality that distracted you as he would speak in depth about something. Your eyes would just watch his big, beautiful hands moving fluidly.

Jack started speaking next as Flip took a long drag from his cigarette and listened  
Jack started speaking next as Flip took a long drag from his cigarette and listened. You so badly wish you could read lips to know what was being said but alas, you only could study their body language and make your own assumptions about the words coming from their mouths. Neither of them smiled once throughout the whole discussion. A lot of nodding, hand-talking, and concerned expressions being exchanged.

Once finished the guys came back inside and Jack headed down the hallway in the other direction as Flip returned to you with no sign of emotion. You hated how unreadable he was at times.

You looked at Flip waiting for him to break the silence. He stood over your desk and crossed his arms. "My flight back home is at 5PM. I've got another event with the organization tonight. This will be Mandy's last involvement with the case before Bridges reassigns her. I'm going to leave my wire tap on after the event. See if I can catch anything."

"Okay," You nodded and took a deep breath. "I still want to confront her." Even if Flip got enough information to file the order, you still needed to lay down the law with Mandy.

Flip's eye peered into yours as he made no indication that he agreed with your choice. You pulled up your calendar to see when you could carve out time in your schedule to visit him again.

"Let's see... maybe next week? I'm sure Jack could cover my shift if I pay him back later..." you continued studying the calendar.

"Don't do this." Flip said in his low domineering voice.

"Excuse me?" you shot your gaze up to him and leaned back in your chair.

"I don't need you going on some witch hunt for me and getting yourself hurt." He asserted. "I'll handle this."

You realized that Jack must have educated Flip on just how aggressive Mandy's actions were to the other girls that Jack had shown interest in. Flip was concerned she would snap and do something far worse to you. He would never forgive himself if he was the reason someone hurt you.

You agreed to disagree. You told Flip you understood his wishes but in the back of your mind, you still planned to bring her to justice yourself.


	14. Trashed

Ron paced back and forth in the conference room, rubbing his chin.

"So, you mean to tell me... that Mandy... the Chief's daughter... is pulling some kind of... Fatal Attraction shit on you?" Ron was in disbelief. Flip hadn't shared much with Ron about what Mandy had been up to behind closed doors. All Ron knew for sure was that Mandy was a flirt. He wasn't even aware of the drunken fling Flip and Mandy had a few years back. That secret was still between Flip, Mandy and now, you.

Flip stood across the table from Ron with his arms crossed. "Fucking Christ. What I'm saying is that she's dangerous. Far more dangerous than what you may think."

Ron's expression was still skeptical. "I don't know, man. If it was anyone else... I'd help take them down with you in a heartbeat. But Mandy Bridges?..."

Ron considered the situation more as Flip stared at him.

"If I'm doing this alone, just say so and we can end this now." Flip was growing more irritated.

Ron looked up at Flip. "She must be pretty fucking crazy, huh? Or maybe you're the crazy one. Man, I don't even know anymore." Ron threw his hands up.

Flip continued staring in silence waiting for Ron's final answer.

"Alright, listen... I'll make sure we keep recording after you guys leave tonight. But if we don't catch anything, I'm out." Ron was still in doubt but at the end of the day, he knew Flip would do this for him.

Flip nodded in agreement.

The event was held at a strip club that the organization owned. It was a business front for the illegal activity that would happen in the basement of the club. The Chief instructed the plan should be that Flip would pretend to be a little too tipsy and a little too handsy with one of the strippers and that Mandy would walk in and catch him. They would put on a believable argument for everyone about his faithfulness and she would leave with Flip chasing her out. That would be the end of their engagement, and by extension, Mandy's involvement with the case.

No one would question it since the men in the organization had a history of adultery. If they were already married, the wives would simply ignore it out of pure loyalty to their husbands and the organization. They were in too deep and in for life. But girlfriends and fiances were a revolving door... some women just couldn't handle sharing their man despite the benefits of being a part of something bigger.

To Flip's surprise, Mandy seemed to be totally on board with the whole thing. She was even talking to the Chief in detail about her next assignment as if she was looking forward to it. A part of him was hoping that maybe she had found someone else to obsess over but he knew it that was wishful thinking. More than likely, she had something up her sleeve but at least this time, Flip was prepared since he knew more about who he was dealing with now.

Flip entered the strip club alone, and was immediately greeted by one of the guys, Walter, patting him on the shoulder while handing him a beer.

Flip entered the strip club alone, and was immediately greeted by one of the guys, Walter, patting him on the shoulder while handing him a beer  
"Ron! Come on in! Welcome to Paradise. Make yourself comfortable. Table service will take care of you." Walter gestured to the corner where some of the other guys were sitting as they gawked at the stripper currently putting on a show in front of them.

This wasn't exactly Flip's scene in real life. Sure, he had his fair share of lap dances and drunken nights at strip clubs before, but he was mostly bored with it all. He would definitely have to put on an act for the guys to believe that he would actually want to fuck one of these strippers.

The guys welcomed Flip when he approached, most of them not moving their gaze from the stripper as they did so. The club was your typical cheap-looking, run of the mill place. It wasn't meant to be flashy, only serve its purpose. It was dark, only illuminated by disco lights with one stage and a backroom for private dances. Tables and chairs were scattered through the main lounge. The bar was small and carried overpriced liquor and beer. Of course anyone in the organization drank for free. Touching the girls was also allowed to an extent if you were a member. All bets were off if you paid for a private dance; at that point anything goes as long as the dancer consented to it. And even that was a gray area.

Flip wouldn't need to actually go to the backroom with anyone to make the fight scene believable. He could stay out in the main area while Mandy walked it during his sexually arousing lap dance and still be offended enough to start an argument.

"Ron...Ron... hey man, lemme get Candy to show you the time of your goddamn life..." one of the member's slurred as he pointed to one of the strippers. "She will dry hump you to completion, my friend.."

Flip pretended to be impressed as Candy straddled him while he was sitting in his chair  
Flip pretended to be impressed as Candy straddled him while he was sitting in his chair. The guys began cheering loudly as Candy moved her body fluidly and Flip eyed her up and down grinning ear to ear. Flip brought his hands up slowly, hovering over her thighs. Candy grabbed his hands and placed them directly on her tits as she reached behind her to undo her bra. Flip's hands were the only thing keeping her breasts covered now. He slightly released his grip so that the bra fell completely from her. She then placed his hands back onto her bare breasts. This move made the guys hoot and holler even more.

This was Mandy's cue and like clockwork, she walked in. She scanned the club and saw Flip getting his lap dance as planned. She paused at the sight before her, yards away. Seeing him with his hands all over a half naked woman did something wicked to her. The plan might as well have been lit on fire and thrown out of a speeding car. She had sabotage running through her veins now.

She should have stomped over to Flip in a rage, acted totally offended and started the argument. But instead she approached slowly, walking like honey flowing across the floor. Flip caught her out of the corner of his eye and his heart began racing. At that moment he knew she was going off script. He continued with the plan and pretended to act stunned when she was finally standing in front of him.

Candy's back was to Mandy as she continued grinding on Flip, completely oblivious that Mandy was watching from behind her. Mandy looked down at the work Candy was doing on Flip and made an evil grin. She leaned down and caressed Candy's hair as she whispered something into her ear while still keeping a seductive eye on Flip. Flip glared at Mandy. What the fuck was she doing?

Candy smiled sweetly and got up from Flip's lap. Flip swallowed hard, not knowing what was coming next. She grabbed both Flip and Mandy's hand, leading them both to the backroom.

Shit.

Some of the guys took notice and started whistling and giving Flip an encouraging, "That's what I'm talkin' bout!"

Ron was a block away in a windowless van as he listened intently to what was happening. He was confused as he expected Flip and Mandy to be fighting by now but all he heard was club music and people cheering.

Once in the backroom lounge, Candy walked over and pushed a curtain back, revealing a much smaller, private room. There was a leather loveseat pushed up against the wall and a wooden chair in the corner. The club music could still be heard from the main lounge but it was muffled.

"Have a seat, honey." Candy motioned Flip to the loveseat. Flip was breathing heavy and hesitating. He needed to ask Mandy what the fuck she was doing but he couldn't do that with the stripper there to overhear their conversation. If he was playing true to his undercover character, this would be a dream come true. He needed to buy himself a few more minutes to think about how he would improvise and get back on track.

Flip walked over to the sofa and turned on his heel to sit down, eyes peering up at Mandy from his seated position. Mandy was loving every minute of being in control and keeping Flip guessing in the dark. Candy sat to the left of Flip and Mandy sat to the right. Candy gently pushed Flip's chest back so he would recline in a relaxed position. Mandy leaned over Flip's lap and began kissing Candy seductively, right in front of Flip's face.

He hated this. If Mandy thought she was turning Flip on, she was sadly mistaken. If it was you kissing another woman in front of him, he'd be rock hard right now. But seeing Mandy do it disgusted him. His eyes moved down from their show as he stared at his lap, not wanting any part of this ridiculous display. He realized he would have to just tell the stripper to leave so that he could have a word with Mandy.

He did so cautiously by stroking Candy's arm to interrupt the make-out session and then whispered in her ear, "Can you give me and my girlfriend a minute alone?" He internally cringed at the word 'girlfriend'.

Candy obliged, "Of course, sweetie. You two are so damn hot. Enjoy." She got up and pulled the curtain free then shut it behind her, walking back out to the main lounge.

Flip exhaled deeply as Mandy silently pouted.

He looked over at her sitting next to him. "What the hell have you done? You were supposed to start a fight with me, not encourage a goddamn threesome." Flip tried to keep his voice down.

"Jesus, relax. It's not that big of a deal. We can still have our little fight. I'm just having some fun with you... you know... like old times?" She began to caress his thigh and Flip reacted by standing up promptly.

"You have to stop this. You are so fucking out of control." Flip's hands rested on his hips as he stood in front of Mandy. Mandy, still sitting, looked up at him doe-eyed.

"You have a lot of nerve treating me like shit, after all we've done together." She looked as though she would cry. She really was insane, Flip thought.

"What are you talking about? I don't even remember what you did to me. For all know, you fucking drugged me!" His voice was louder now.

Mandy squinted her eyes at Flip before she stood up next to him  
Mandy squinted her eyes at Flip before she stood up next to him. "Excuse me? Are you telling me you were so drunk that you can't remember finger-fucking me in your truck three years ago? What about last week when you bent me over your bed and fucked me until you passed out? None of that rings a bell for you, Flip?" Angry tears began flooding her eyes.

Mandy knew this conversation was being recorded. She knew Ron was listening down the road. She knew the audio would be played back for her father to hear. She knew exactly what she was doing. If she was going down, she was taking Flip with her.

Flip had terror in his eyes. He didn't want to believe that he actually slept with Mandy. It was her word against his, and he didn't remember anything. He wanted to puke.

"Let's get this over with then." She said as she stormed out of the private room. Flip remained standing, staring into nothing as he felt like he'd been kicked in the gut. He shook his head to snap himself out of his trance and quickly followed Mandy. He didn't need to act like he was upset, he truly was, his face flushed and eyes red with despair. 

Once in the main lounge, Mandy turned on her heel, tears falling down her cheeks as she smacked Flip right across the face in front of everyone. This stopped Flip in his tracks, completely stunned. "You're an asshole!" Mandy shouted before whipping back around and leaving the club.

Flip stood in astonishment. She just royally fucked them both. He pulled his cigarette pack out from his jean's back pocket. Pulling one out and placing it in his mouth as he flicked his zippo lighter. He puffed hard on his first drag, staring blankly at the door that Mandy just slammed shut.

Flip felt a hand on his shoulder. "Doing alright there, Ron? Lady issues, I take it?" Walter asked.

Flip blew smoke from his mouth and nose. "Something like that."

Mandy was no 'lady'. Her soul was ugly, wicked and ruinous. She believed her own lies and she was out to destroy him if he wasn't going to be with her. She really was the goddamn devil.

__________________________________________________________________________

You laid on your couch that night, gazing up to the ceiling. You wondered how Flip's night was going but you didn't call him. If he wanted to share the details, he would call. You knew he was probably exhausted from traveling and working late. You glanced over to the coffee table and saw Sara's cigarettes. You weren't a true smoker but sometimes you would indulge in one if you felt it would bring you comfort. Right now, you just wanted to be reminded of Flip. You sat up, grabbed the pack and pulled one out. As you lit it and took your first drag, Sara came out of her bedroom and noticed you lighting up.

"Rough day?" She asked, knowing damn well you had a rough day. You passed the pack to her.

"How much time do you have?" You hadn't even told Sara yet about all the new developments you found out earlier from both Jack and Flip regarding Mandy.

Sara grabbed the pack from you and walked over to the kitchen cabinet and pulled out two glasses. She clutched a bottle of wine on her way back to you. Placing everything on the coffee table she plopped down next to you, lit her cigarette and opened the wine bottle.

"Honey, I have all the time. Spill it." Sara poured some wine for herself and then for you.

It took you about twenty minutes to divulge all the details you learned from that day. Sara sat silently nodding with her cigarette in one hand and wine in the other. The more you said out loud, the more furious you began feeling all over again. You hated this woman with every bone in your body.

"So, I told Flip I understood why he wanted me to stay out of it. But... I can't. I can not sit here knowing how horrible she has been to him... and to Jack. She's fucked up. And I don't think anyone has ever shown her any true consequences. I want nothing more than to beat her ass." Sara perked up at your words. "...but I know she would just have me arrested. And I can't let her have control like that." You finished.

Sara considered your dilemma. "Maybe you can't beat her ass..." She took a long drag from her cigarette and blew the smoke out of her mouth slowly as she raised an eyebrow to you. "...but I can."

You always took the safe route because of your profession but Sara never shied away from confrontation  
You always took the safe route because of your profession but Sara never shied away from confrontation. You looked at her with thankful eyes. You knew if the time came and you needed her, she would be there with bells on.

You sat at your desk feeling totally on edge, tapping your foot on the floor while you tried to focus on reviewing case documents. It had been 24 hours now since you last spoke with Flip. No calls, no texts... nothing. You were dying to know what had happened last night but if he wasn't contacting you, there must be a good reason for it. You tried to just think about work and let time settle the rest.

You looked over your calendar again, searching for a good time to go visit Flip within the next couple of weeks. You weren't sure how long your wallet could keep up with this long distance relationship. You wanted to go see him every month but there was just no way to budget for frequent trips. You would both have to find a way around it and meet in the middle.

You were noticeably stressed when Jack returned to his desk. "Doing okay?"

You let out a huge sigh  
You let out a huge sigh. "I don't know. No." You shook your head. "I'm waiting to hear from Flip. I'm not sure how it all went last night."

Jack nodded. "Yeah, well... if I know Miranda, it probably went her way." He pulled up his emails on his computer and started mindlessly scrolling through them.

You gazed over to Jack, propping your elbow up on your desk to rest your chin. "Jack... what did Miranda do to the girls you liked?"

Jack's eyes widened as his eyes moved from his computer screen and over to you. You could tell he didn't really want to answer your question; maybe Flip told him not to tell you. But you needed to hear the truth. It could prepare you better for any surprises.

"Well, her big thing back then happened to be empty death threats. Most of the time, it worked in her favor. She got into some physical altercations here and there. But..." he hesitated. "I suppose the most shocking of them all was when she broke into my dorm room one night when I was on a date and planted pictures of herself all over my room. She made it look like she was my girlfriend so if I were to bring someone back they would get pissed. And that's exactly what happened. She really knows how to play games and ruin lives."

You furrowed your eyebrows. "Jesus... I'm sorry you had to deal with that." You glanced back down to your phone and tapped your fingers on the desk, waiting anxiously. You wondered what Mandy had done recently to make Flip's life hell.

"Just be careful. I'm not going to try to talk you out of confronting her, I know Flip has already warned you not to. I know you're going to do whatever you're going to do." He smirked, knowing how independent you were. "Just... don't turn your back to her." He advised.

You got home around 7PM from work. Now it had been 26 hours since you last spoke to Flip. Every hour seemed like an eternity now. You turned the TV on to distract you while you poured a bowl of cereal for dinner. You sat down on the couch and lifted the spoon to your mouth when your phone buzzed. You quickly put the bowl down on the coffee table and reached for your phone. It was a text from Flip.

"Sorry. I'll explain everything tomorrow."

Well what the hell did that mean? Surely, nothing good.

________________________________________________________________________

Chief Bridges sat across the conference room table from Flip, Mandy and Ron. He was holding the headphones up to one of his ears as he listened to the recording from last night. Ron and Flip glanced at each other briefly as everyone nervously awaited his reaction.

Bridges' eyebrows furrowed a moment before looking up at his daughter. He gave her a warning look. He must be hearing the beginning of her going off-script from his plan. He looked down again as he remained focused on the conversations.

He cocked his eyebrow, and then looked up at Flip. Flip let out a long exhale through his nose as he kept his eyes on the Chief, and his jaw clenched. In the matter of minutes Bridges' expression turned from curious to enraged as he stared at Flip. He continued listening even though Flip was sure he had heard everything he needed to at that point.

He continued listening even though Flip was sure he had heard everything he needed to at that point  
Bridges removed the head phones and placed them on the table in front of him. He looked over to Ron. "I need to speak privately with Flip and my daughter." Ron promptly stood, gave Flip a somber half smile and left the room.

Bridges clasped his hands together tightly as he rested them on the table. His gaze moved from Mandy to Flip and back again.

"Seems we have a conflict of interest, here." Bridges' started. "I'm not sure how I didn't see it before given it was right under my nose."

Flip tried to interject, "Chief, if I could just explain -"

Bridges' raised his hand to Flip. "You not keeping your pants on has caused me enough trouble over these last few months, son. I don't need you to explain shit to me."

Flip was sure that the Chief had lost all trust in him. Afterall, he was under the impression that Flip had been screwing around with his daughter behind his back for years now. It wasn't the truth but Mandy would make sure her Dad believed that was the case.

Bridges' pointed at Flip. "I'm putting you on probation. I would fire your ass but goddamn it, I need you. You fuck up again on me, I'll have no choice."

Flip nodded that he understood. It was killing him to not tell the Chief just how twisted the story had gotten. But he was counting his lucky stars that he didn't just get his ass canned.

Bridges' then looked at Mandy. "You're fired."

Mandy of course threw a fit. Flip felt a sense of relief as he casually got up and nonchalantly left the Chief to deal with the tantrum on his own. He walked outside to have a much-needed cigarette. Ron saw Flip go outside and heard all the commotion still coming from the conference room. He followed Flip to find out what happened.

"Damn man, sounds like you left a bomb back there." Ron said as he approached Flip. "So, what's the word?"

"Probation for me." Flip said nodding.

"Whew! Thank god. And her?" Ron looked back towards the door.

"Not probation." Flip smirked.

"Yeah, no kidding. Well, that's a good thing right? I mean, at least there's that." Ron tried to find the good in the situation.

Flip took a drag and shrugged. "It's not the end. Not even close. If anything, this just pissed her off even more." He knew Mandy getting fired was just a minor roadblock for her.

Once Flip was back inside and sitting at his desk, he watched as Mandy marched out the lobby door of the station. Good riddance, he thought. At least she wouldn't be a constant distraction for him at work. Now he could put all his focus back on the case and hopefully regain the Chief's trust one day.

Flip knew he would be working late that night so he sent you a quick text. He wanted to talk to you but was too exhausted and couldn't bring himself to relive it all just yet. He stayed at the station with Ron until about 10PM before heading home.

Flip pulled up to his cabin, entranced with the soft glow of the porch light illuminating the steps. It was so quiet out on his property which he always loved, but for some reason the silence seemed eerie to him right now. He got out of his truck and walked up the porch steps as he shuffled with his keys in his hand. Looking up to the doorknob he realized the door was already unlocked and slightly ajar.

He froze, and quickly scanned his surroundings. He reached for his gun in his hostler and aimed it in front of him as he slowly pushed the door open all the way with his foot. His house was dark with only one light on, casting onto the floor from under his bedroom door.

His house was dark with only one light on, casting onto the floor from under his bedroom door  
"Who's there?" He shouted in a low voice. He slowly crept through his house, completely tensed and ready to react.

Once he was standing in front of his bedroom door, his breath picked up and his heart began racing. Then in one quick motion he forced the door open.

His bedroom was completely trashed. His mattress was uplifted and leaning against the wall, his clothes were yanked from the closet and thrown all over the place, some dangled from the curtain rod. His table lamp was knocked to the floor, dresser drawers pulled out from their tracks and dumped out.

Flip looked at the mess for a moment before making sure he checked the rest of the house in case someone was hiding. Whoever it was - and he was sure he knew who - was gone. Once he felt confident he was alone in the house, he began sifting through the mess in his bedroom. It didn't seem like anything was missing so he could rule out a robbery. Even if she did steal something it's not like he could even tell, the room was a disaster.

No, this wasn't the work of some petty thief. This was her. She wanted to send a message. Flip called the station and had some officers come to inspect and file an official burglary report. He had no proof it was Mandy, but he had to start somewhere.


	15. You’re Lying

Author's note: This chapter took a lot out of me but I know you will enjoy it. Thanks so much for reading and interacting with me on here and on tiktok. I appreciate every single one of you :) - xo

You talked to Flip the next day on the phone, a mere 55 hours later (yes you counted each hour). You noticed right away how distant and vague he was being about the details that happened the other night. He told you that Mandy tried to derail the plan, everything got recorded and she was fired the next day. He failed to mention his probation or the fact that Mandy confirmed they had slept together. Honestly, he still didn't believe a word of it. Something in him knew it didn't happen.

"Well, I'm glad she was fired. At least she's out of your life in that way." you said, trying to sound positive.

You heard Flip sigh and you knew there was more. Of course there was; why did he feel like he couldn't tell you everything? Even if he thought he was protecting you from her, you needed to know what was happening since you weren't there to see it for yourself.

"What is it? Tell me." you urged him.

Flip cleared his throat. "She broke into my house last night."

Your heart stopped and your mind immediately remembered Jack's story. You tried to imagine how it must have been for Flip to come home and see that she had been there. Not that Flip would be afraid of her, but she was a master at mind games, so you knew it must have been unsettling to know she was in his house.

"What did she do?" you were curious why she broke in, knowing that you weren't around to be intimidated by it.

"She... redecorated my bedroom... like a crazy bitch. Trashed it. Of course she left no proof that it was her, but I know it was." he finished sounding exhausted.

You paused as you let the information set in. The thought of Mandy just walking into Flip's house and meandering through his personal belongings made you sick. Keeping your distance from her sure as fuck wasn't going to happen now. You felt fire in your veins as you imagined how satisfying it would be to punch this crazy ass cunt square in the face. She needed to be stopped.

You bit your bottom lip. "You okay?" you asked Flip knowing that he must be totally stressed out from all of this. You could hear it in his tone. You wanted so badly to hug him.

"I'm fine. Don't worry 'bout me, baby." The sweet nickname made you smile. It also turned you on. You were his baby... and he admitted that he was in love with you, you reminded yourself. Those were the facts and you weren't going to let some bat shit crazy devil of a woman ruin it.

"When can I see you again?" you asked, silently pouting to yourself.

You heard some shuffling from his end then realized he was video calling you now. You smiled and pressed 'accept call'. His face appeared on the screen and it sent butterflies through your belly.

"Right now." he said while grinning at you. You noticed how tired his eyes looked, hair disheveled and pale skin; you immediately felt empathetic. Seeing him was great, but seeing him looking so drained made you yearn to touch him. You could tell he was slouching down on his couch.

"Hey you  
"Hey you.." you smiled sweetly at him. His eyes focused on you a minute.

"You look... delicious." he said the last word low and seductively. It gave you tingles in your core and made you smirk, feeling a bit embarrassed. He noticed your flushed cheeks.

"Uh-oh, she's embarrassed." he gave you a mischievous smile. "Let's see how red I can make that face."

You rolled your eyes at him. "Oh, please. I know exactly what you're thinking."

He chuckled at your remark. "Sweet thing, you have no idea the filthy thoughts that run through my mind when I look at you." He cocked his eyebrow at you. "In fact - you know what I miss most?"

"Hmm... what's that?"

You thought for a minute he might say something sweet like he missed your kiss, or the smell of your hair. You shook those ideas from your head as soon as you saw the look in his eyes.

He tilted his chin down to stare at you. "The feeling of your legs trembling on my shoulders as I suck on that perfectly sweet pussy of yours."

Okay. Yep. Now your face was beet red as your jaw dropped to the floor. Flip smirked at your expression.

"You miss Daddy's tongue, don't you baby?" he asked in a low, sultry tone as he bit his lower lip. The fact he just referred to himself as Daddy... you were almost at a loss for words. Everything about this video call was dripping with sex now.

"Yes..." was all you could respond with as you felt the heat from embarrassment in your face spread all over the rest of your body. Your breath picked up. You were sitting on your sofa and glanced around, already knowing you were alone since Sara was at work but still feeling exposed. Up until now, all phone sex between you two had only been voice with no video.

"My tongue misses you." he continued, eyes softening.

Just as you were starting to get comfortable and maybe start touching yourself, you heard a knock on the door. It took you a moment to register that it wasn't your door, but Flip's door. He shot up quickly from his couch and his face looked tense.

He glanced down at you in his hand and told you to 'hang on' as he stood and placed the phone down on the coffee table. All you saw now was his ceiling. You heard what sounded like him cocking his gun. You froze and listened intently as you heard some muffled voices.

Next thing you saw was Flip again bringing the phone back up to his face. "Hey, Ron's here. Can I call you later?"

A wave of relief washed you. By the way Flip had reacted to the knocking, you would have thought he had the mob after him.

"Sure. Talk to you later." you gave him a slight pout.

He brought the phone close to him and whispered, "Save it for me." before he hung up.

Flip never did call you back like he said he would. You followed instructions and did not touch yourself in preparation but now you were just sexually frustrated, unsure if you should go ahead and make yourself cum without him or keep waiting. If you were a man, you would've gone to bed with blue balls that night.

He didn't call the next day either. Or the day after that. Your three texts and two phone calls all went unanswered. By the third day, you were a mess. Where was Flip? Why wasn't he answering his phone? Surely he knew how worried you were, especially given all the recent drama going on.

You anxiously knocked on Chief Hopper's office door before opening it slightly.

"Hey... Chief?"

"Yeah? What's up kid?" He motioned for you to come in.

Your stomach was in knots. "Sorry to bother you. I have a ... issue. Kind of personal, kind of work related."

Hopper cocked his eyebrow at you. "Alright..."

"You remember Flip?"

Hopper nodded. "Yeah, tall.. dark hair... I think he owes me a drink, actually." Hopper seemed distracted by the newspaper on his desk in front of him.

"Well, I've been calling him and he hasn't been answering his phone..." as you heard yourself say it out loud you realized you sounded like some crazy jealous girlfriend. You needed to save your story quickly, "... I know he's been involved with a pretty dangerous case and I just want to make sure nothing has happened to him." You tried to keep your emotions in check as you realized that anything could have happened to him.

Hopper just stared at you waiting for you to continue...

"So... could I have a couple of days off to travel?" you asked, hoping you didn't sound desperate.

Hopper shrugged, "You're an adult. As long as Jack is around to cover."

Thank god you had a boss who gave zero fucks about the technical things. As long as the job got done, Hopper kept his nose out of the details. He preferred it that way.

You thanked him as you walked out and you ran over to Jack's desk.

"Hey... I need to travel back to Colorado Springs. Can you cover me the next couple of days?" You said in a rushed voice.

Jack raised his eyebrows at you. "Uh, sure. What's up, everything okay?"

"I have no idea. Flip hasn't answered his phone in three days." You said, almost out of breath as you were trying to pack up your things to leave.

You felt Jack looking at you with caution. "Please don't try to talk me out of this. Something is wrong and I have to go." You paused.

Jack stood up and walked over to you and put his hands on your shoulders to calm you down. "Listen... call me if you need anything. Seriously. I can be there in a few hours."

You looked up at him. "What about this place?"

You both glanced over to Chief Hopper's office and saw him through the window of his door. He leaned back in his chair as he tossed a peanut in the air and caught it in his mouth, feeling victorious. You both chuckled.

"I think this place will be fine." Jack smirked.

___________________________________________________________________________

You put the last nonstop flight out of Salt Lake City on your credit card, at this point you were ready to just hand over your whole wallet if it meant you could get there faster. As you got settled in your economy seat, you glanced at your phone again. Still nothing from Flip. You felt the walls in your stomach tightened as your mind began swimming through all the possibilities of why he was unreachable. You tried to stay logical but soon realized you were overwhelmed by your feelings for him.

As the plane took off you tried to recall the all good things about him to keep yourself from spirling. You replayed the moment you first met Flip and how you felt a connection to him almost immediately. You had never felt that before, with anyone. The first time you brought him coffee and accidentally spilled some on his desk. You thought for sure he would get upset with you and wave you away like some child, but instead he watched you with a huge grin on his face, finding it amusing how you nervously fumbled to clean it up.

When he would gaze at you from across the room during department meetings, lord only knew what was going through his mind then. When he called you a "good girl" for the first time under his breath. When he showed up at your house, and kissed you...among other things, for the first time. Being around him felt like home. You thought how effortless it was for you to fall for him and you wondered when he finally knew he loved you.

You dozed off dreaming about Flip and before you knew it, you heard the *ding* throughout the cabin followed by the captain speaking to let you know you had arrived.

You checked your phone, 8PM... and still no Flip.

You rushed through the terminal, down to the rental cars and grabbed the cheapest one. Checking your phone periodically for any sign of him, you started to feel nauseous. You figured you'd try the station first before his house since your odds of catching someone there with info was greater. You pulled up and scanned the lot. His truck wasn't there. Another blow to your gut as you swallowed hard.

You walked into the station lobby and tried to peek down the hallway to see if anyone you knew was around. You asked the admin assistant at the front desk if you could speak with Chief Bridges giving your name without her even asking. She gave you a sided look as she reached for the phone and dialed his extension. You kept scanning the station as she talked on the phone, you felt like you were in hunting mode.

The assistant called your name which made you jump. "He said come on in."

You ran-walked down the hallway, trying not to be dramatic but also you couldn't control yourself anymore. You needed answers. You were practically out of breath when you reached his office door.

"Chief??"

He stood as he saw you at the doorway. "Didn't expect to see you again. I take it you have something urgent for me?" he motioned for you to come in and have a seat. Your body was trembling at this point and all you could do was grab the back of the chair with your hands as you leaned on it, taking in a deep inhale.

"Do you know where Flip is?" you said quickly, then found yourself holding your breath for this response.

He looked at you with concern. "I do. But it's classified information right now."

Your heart jumped into your throat. "Is.... is he okay?" at this point you'd take anything he was willing to share.

"He will be." Bridges said as he looked down at his desk and nodded.

You felt like you might faint. So not okay but he will be? What did that mean?

Unsure of what to ask next, you blurted out, "And Ron? Is he okay?"

Bridges strained his look on you. You could tell he wanted to say something but knew he shouldn't. "Ron... is keeping an eye on Flip." He took a long inhale. "That's all I can tell you. I'm sorry."

You nobbed as you pulled yourself back off the chair. You felt nauseous again.

"Excuse me..." you said quickly as you covered your mouth and ran into the bathroom. You essentially only dry heaved since you had nothing in your stomach. You were reminded that you hadn't eaten anything all day. You washed your hands and looked up at your reflection. You looked like total shit. Seeing yourself coupled with not knowing where Flip was and how to help him made you fall to pieces. Tears fell from your cheeks as you sobbed, squatting down at the sink since your knees felt weak.

You took several deep breaths to compose yourself before standing back up and splashing cold water on your face. You walked out of the station, feeling like a zombie. What now? You thought to yourself.

Rick's Place it was. You walked in, feeling like a refugee. The bar was practically empty which you were thankful for, you weren't there to make new friends. Rick's face lit up at first when he saw you but then it dissipated once he saw your demeanor.

"Hey stranger. You don't look too well. What can I do for ya?" He said in a warm, welcoming tone. You always appreciated Rick's friendliness.

You pulled yourself up onto a barstool as you placed your purse on the bar. "I need to eat....something light, though. And just water." you exhaled as your shoulders slumped.

Rick let your words sink in before deciding on a water and shot of bourbon on his own. As soon as he sat them in front of you, you mindlessly took the shot first, staring into nothing. Rick then walked over to the grill and lowered a basket of fries into the fryer.

Waiting for your fries you grabbed your water and began sipping on it. Your eyes gazed up to the TV. Football. You sighed in boredom before turning your gaze to study the rest of the bar. As you casually sipped your water you noticed something in the corner near the ceiling. It was a security camera. You tilted your head, wondering how long it had been there because you never noticed it before. Then, it was as if a light bulb went off. What if it recorded the night Flip blacked out?

"Hey!" you shouted at Rick as he was tossing your fries onto a plate. "How long have you had a security camera?"

He brought you fries over and scooted them across to you while looking over his shoulder at the camera. "Oh yeah, I put that sucker in about a month ago. Was having issues with bar fights and whatnot so needed to keep the cops happy."

A month ago means he would have caught that night. "How far back do you save the footage?"

Rick shrugged. "Forever, I guess. Some cloud bullshit keeps it."

Your heart skipped. This was a huge step in the right direction. "If I give you a date, can you save the footage to this?" you handed him a flash drive from your purse. "It's for... the cops." you smirked.

Rick, noticing how much your attitude had perked up, grabbed the flash drive and gave you a nod.

Now that you had something that could possibly help Flip, you couldn't wait to review it. You left the bar and figured you'd swing by Flip's house just to check on the place. You felt your heart flutter when you saw his truck parked through the trees as you drove down the driveway and approached the cabin. Then you saw something else. A car parked next to his truck. You didn't recognize it; a white Mercedes. It was late now so the porch light was on and you noticed a light coming from where the living room is located.

You felt sick again. Was he home? Who was with him? What in the actual fuck is going on?

You parked behind Flip's truck, thinking if anyone was leaving next, it would be the Mercedes or you. You walked up the porch steps trying to listen for any sign of life inside. You heard some shuffling of dishes. You pulled out your phone quickly to make sure... still nothing from Flip. You put your phone away and knocked three times.

You heard footsteps coming to the door then pause.

The door slowly crept open all the way and you saw the figure standing before you...

...fucking Mandy.

Rage immediately filled your entire body. She looked like she was expecting you as she grinned when her eyes met yours.

"Can I help you?" She said arrogantly.

You knew this was some fucked up game she was playing. No way would Flip allow her inside his house again.

"It doesn't look like I'm the one who needs fucking help." you said in a sarcastic tone. "What do you think you're doing here?" you demanded.

She shrugged casually as if it was obvious what she was doing. "House sitting." she smirked.

This was it... this was your moment. You were face to face with the devil with no witnesses around. It wouldn't take much longer to prove that Mandy was a psycho so her word would soon enough mean absolutely nothing.

You smirked back at her and glanced to the side as if you didn't give a shit about her little game. Then suddenly, without warning, you dodged at her, wrapping your hand around her perfectly blonde hair and tugging hard towards you so you could bring her ass outside. She yelped at the pain and it made you smile. You drug her out of the house by her hair and into the driveway before releasing her. Her expression was cold and furious now. Good, you thought. Should be a fair fight.

"You think I don't know about you... Miranda? I know everything. And you're not getting away with your bullshit anymore." you backhanded her immediately and her face whipped to the side. 

When she pulled her face back towards you, you noticed some blood in the corner of her mouth. Her eyes were peering into yours as she licked the blood from her mouth and gave you the most sinister look while doing it. She flung herself at you with such force that your back hit the front of Flip's truck. She was clawing and whaling on you now, you could barely keep your stance. You tried to grab her arms to control her and that's when she head-butted you. Now you tasted blood.

You pushed yourself away from her to compose yourself quickly  
You pushed yourself away from her to compose yourself quickly. Looking back at her she seemed like a different person. She looked like she was ready to murder you. You wondered if she would actually go that far. You wondered if she was the one who hurt Flip.

Before she lunged herself at you again, you glanced down and saw a thick branch on the ground. You instinctively grabbed it and swung it instantly at her. You hit right across the abdomen, effectively causing her to drop to her knees from a loss of breath. Before you made your next move on her she shouted.

"Stop! Wait! Please."

You froze a moment.

"Please. I'm pregnant." the words came out of her bloodstained mouth in all seriousness.

" the words came out of her bloodstained mouth in all seriousness  
You thought you might pass out. You considered the situation a moment. It could be possible, given Flip doesn't remember what happened that night.

You shook the likelihood from your head. Realizing who you were dealing with, you forcefully brought your knee up to make impact with her face. That move knocked her out cold.

"You're lying." you said, mainly to yourself.

You stood over her breathless. You noticed a car pulling up through the trees in the driveway. You panicked, not knowing who it was or how they would react seeing you standing over Mandy's lifeless body. You tossed the branch from your hand and slowly walked towards the oncoming car. Your face was bloody and there was no hiding it. The car parked, headlights beaming on you as you squinted.

Two figures stepped out from the driver's side and passenger's side. Your eyes adjusted and you saw Flip's unmistakable silhouette. You ran to him as he closed the car door. He was limping and his arm was in a splint. The closer you got, you saw his face was cut and bruised. You stopped in your tracks.

He slowly limped over to you, looking equal parts relieved to see you and shocked from the situation you left in the distance behind you.

"What the hell happened over there?" he said looking past you, squinting his eyes to see better. He then looked down at you and registered that you were also bloody. "Holy shit. Come here." he pulled you in to hug him.

He hissed as you evidently hugged him too tight for his current physical state. "I could ask you the same thing. What the hell is going on?" you asked as you saw Ron stepped over towards Mandy's limp body.

"Please tell me she's still alive." Ron asked, halfway joking but also serious.

"Unfortunately, yes." you replied. "Wanna give her a lift to the ER for me? Technically, I was never here." you smirked looking up at Flip.

Flip gave you a half grin. "Didn't think you had it in you, slugger."

Ron sighed and walked over to Mandy and lifted her up, carrying her over to his car. "I'm getting real tired of taking care of y'all's mess." he said as he tossed her into the backseat. He nodded at Flip before getting into the driver's seat, "Take care, man."

Flip raised his arm at Ron.

Flip looked down at you. "Wanna help me wobble inside? Seems we have lots to catch up on."

You helped Flip make his way up the porch stairs and you felt him grab your ass as you reached for the front door.

You rolled your eyes at him. "Is this how you've been treating all your nurses?" you nudged him.

"Only the cute, older ones." he gave you a mischievous smile.

Although, you were on the edge of your seat to learn where Flip had been the last three days and what happened to him, you were already feeling like yourself again in his presence. 

Just like home.


	16. I Like the Pain

Disclaimer: violence, choking and whatnot. 👀

Author's note: big ass plot twist ahead. Thank you so much for reading 🙏 - xo 

Three days prior:

"Save it for me." Flip whispered into the phone before hanging up with you.

Ron narrowed his eyes. "I don't even wanna know, don't tell me."

Flip chuckled, turning on his heel and grabbing his cigarettes. "Well since you asked, you interrupted what would have been a good time." He pulled a cigarette out and lit it while walking over to sit at the kitchen table. "So you better have a greeeeat fucking reason for it."

Ron rolled his eyes and followed Flip to the table. "Don't get comfortable. We need to head out soon. The organization scheduled a last minute meeting tonight and they asked for you to be there."

Flip lifted his eyebrows as he took a long drag. "What now... more lap dances?" Flip gestured with his hand as smoke escaped from his mouth. "I feel like we aren't getting anywhere. I still haven't been down in that fucking basement. That's where everything goes down. Until they trust me enough to bring me in on those deals, all we have on record is a buncha small talk and fuckin'... Connie's casserole recipes." He sighed. "I'm just ready for this to be over."

Flip knew as soon as they closed this case he could take some extended time off and come see you again. Maybe even take you on a real vacation; somewhere nice where the two of you could relax and enjoy each other; away from all the bullshit.

"You're preaching to the choir, my man. I'm over it, too." Ron said, also feeling the weight of how long it's taking to bring this case to the finish line. He spends all his undercover time listening in from the stakeout van in case anything gets out of hand. It's been long hours of uneventful meetings and social gatherings. The organization has a way of wording things so vaguely on purpose. Flip and Ron had yet to actually witness any true crime. 

Flip was only halfway done with his cigarette before burying it in the ashtray as he sighed deeply. "Alright. Let's get this over this."

During the drive Ron informed Flip of a new recording device they would be using. They needed something more discreet than the old fashioned wire setup they'd been using. Knowing that eventually Flip would most likely get frisked before being involved with any high profile deals, Ron got his hands on a device that looked just like a ballpoint pen to the untrained eye. Flip could put this pen in his shirt pocket and catch anyone's voice clearly within a 20 foot range.

The meeting was being held at the strip club. Once Flip learned of the location he became hopeful that maybe it wasn't just a social gathering this time and he was actually going to be invited downstairs to see where all the business was being conducted.

With the new recording device in place, Flip walked into the club and just like last time, was greeted immediately by the org leader, Walter, at the door.

"Ron, glad you could make it on short notice." he gave Flip a friendly smile and pat on the shoulder.

Flip nodded back with a grin. "Always good to see you, Walter. Thanks for calling."

Walter began walking through the club as Flip followed him. Flip saw some of the other guys conversing at a table. They perked up when they saw Flip and Walter making their way through the main lounge. At that point all the members in attendance got up and started following Walter and Flip through the lounge and into a hallway in the back. 

Walter approached a large metal door at the end of the hallway and knocked. A small peephole door slid open and eyes peered out. No words were spoken as the person on the other side recognized Walter, slid the window shut and opened the door.

As Walter stepped in, the doorman on the other side held out a tray. Walter removed his gun, wallet, phone and any other loose items on him and placed them all on the tray. The doorman sat the tray down and performed a full body frisk and metal detector scan on Walter. Flip's heartbeat picked up as he cursed to himself, thanking his lucky stars he wasn't wearing the wire this time but also anticipating that he wouldn't get away with keeping the pen on him either.

Flip's heartbeat picked up as he cursed to himself, thanking his lucky stars he wasn't wearing the wire this time but also anticipating that he wouldn't get away with keeping the pen on him either   
Once it was Flip's turn, he did the same as Walter, following suit and acting as casual about it as possible. Flip placed his gun down, his wallet, and then patted his pockets as if he was looking for anything else, hoping he could get away with keeping the pen out of ignorance. Walter glanced over Flip and saw the pen in his shirt pocket.

"You'll want to put that down, too, bud." Walter said as he tapped on his own chest, indicating to Flip he had something in his shirt pocket.

Well, fuck.

Flip nodded quickly. "Ahh, right. Thanks." he placed the pen down on the tray. The doorman began frisking Flip's large frame making sure he covered all areas knowing Flip was new to the process. Once the doorman felt satisfied, he looked over to Walter and gave him a nod of approval. Walter nodded back, glanced at Flip and welcomed him to continue following him.

Flip proceeded down another hallway with Walter as the other members went through their frisking. Walter turned and began making his way down a flight of stairs. "Watch your step." he warned Flip behind him.

Flip ducked his head down as he followed Walter down the dark stairway. Once they hit the bottom floor, Walter opened another door and then pulled a string from above him, illuminating the room. Once Flip's eyes adjusted he noticed the room looked like your typical unfinished basement but was set up like a conference room. A long table took up the middle of the room with chairs positioned around it. He noticed another door leading to an unidentified area.

Flip waited for Walter to break the silence.

"Every organization needs a secure place to have meaningful discussions," Walter said as he slid his hand down the length of the table, walking over to the head of it, notably where his chair was located. He gripped the back of his chair as his gaze was now on Flip. "And there's a certain level of trust that has to be earned."

The rest of the members began filing into the room behind Flip and taking their respective seats at the table. Flip remained standing, unsure of where his place would even be.

Once everyone settled, Walter began speaking again.

"Brothers, today is a new day. We are growing and we are bringing more strength into our family." Walter walked over to Flip. "Loyalty and Strength... those are our pillars."

Flip could feel his blood pressure rising. Trying to anticipate what exactly was going to happen next was a game of monopoly.

Walter approached Flip face to face and placed both his hand on Flip's shoulders and squeezed. "It's a true test of faithfulness to the organization."

Flip hadn't even noticed that a member had gotten up and walked over to the other door in the room and opened it. Walter led Flip over to the mystery room.

Once Flip's eyes adjusted he noticed the room was all concrete...from the floor, to the walls and up to the ceiling. It was about 200 square feet and looked like a cell. He took note that if the door was shut it would be completely soundproof. Against the back wall there were shackles. Flip felt his heart beating in his ears now as his breath picked up.

He turned to Walter. "... I suppose this is where the bad guys end up?" Flip said, trying to lighten the mood.

I suppose this is where the bad guys end up?" Flip said, trying to lighten the mood  
Walter smirked. "It's a multipurpose room, to be exact." He casually walked over the shackles and yanked hard on them, proving how strong they were. "Today, it's being used as a test on you."

Flip knew this wasn't going to end well. He realized this was some kind of fucked up initiation. Whether it was just minds games or actual torture, Flip knew he had to power through and get it over with.

"Sounds... kinky." Flip said, as he looked at Walter. "What am I to be tested on?" He said while shrugging, starting to feel impatient with this whole charade.

Walter dropped the shackles, letting them fall to the concrete floor with a loud clack. He walked towards Flip. "No need to feel worried, brother. Everyone has to take the test."

Flip could sense two other men approaching behind him. He tensed his whole body just as they grabbed him, feeling his fight or flight kick in. The men pushed Flip over to the shackles as Walter stepped aside to let them. Flip cursed them both as they forcefully pulled and locked the shackles around both of Flip's wrists, extending his arms wide open, leaving his upper body exposed and immobile.

Walter began casually rolling up the sleeves of his shirt. Flip's breath was already heavy, unsure of everyone's next move on him. The men walked away from Flip as Walter approached him.

"Everybody has to prove themselves. Prove their loyalty and trustworthiness." Walter paused and glanced at the shackles attached to Flip. "Think of this as...the official last step of your interview. As long as you can show me that you're willing to take a certain amount of pain without begging me to stop, then I'll know even under torturous situations, you'll still keep your mouth shut."

Flip kept direct eye contact with Walter. His eyes darkened as Walter turned away and called a member to come in. The man who entered was of a smaller frame so Flip felt a bit of relief. He approached Flip and without a word, pulled his fist back and quickly whipped it across Flip's face. Flip winced slightly at the sting. The man smirked and walked away, nodding at Walter.

"See, not so bad, right?" Walter suggested. "Now, they won't all be like that. Some might be worse than others, but everyone gets a turn."

Flip mentally counted how many men belonged in the organization, the same number of men sitting in the next room. Twelve... thirteen including Walter. Okay, he thought. He could handle thirteen punches. He's handled much worse in this line of work; a gunshot to the thigh, a knife to the face and arms. He could do this.

The next man walked it and delivered a devastating blow to Flip. "Fuck!..." Flip spit as blood began pooling in his mouth.

Walter was right, some were easier than others. By the eighth blow, Flip's knees began to buckle. The feeling in his head was fluctuating between being numb and pounding with a splitting headache. Blood was running from his mouth and nose now, staining his flannel. Only a few more. He could do this.

By the tenth blow, Flip's vision started to blur. By the twelfth, he had lost track of how many were left. Walter slowly walked over to Flip's right wrist and released him from the shackle. He did the same to his left wrist as Flip's knees gave out and he collapsed, feeling his vision go in and out.

"Very good, my brother." Walter bent down to praise him. "There's only one left, and typically that would be me, but I'm training someone so I'm going to have them do the last one." Walter patted Flip's shoulder as he stood and walked away. Flip continued sitting on his knees, head down as blood dripped from his mouth. He spit once more on the floor in front of him where Walter had been standing.

He heard someone else come in and pause at the doorway.

Squinting, Flip adjusted his eyesight and looked up. He had seen the blurry figure in front of him once before and he felt fear wash over him.

"This is my son, Nick. Nick.. this is Ron." Walter offered an introduction.

Nick's eyes narrowed when he realized who was being initiated. He knew who Flip really was since he was friends with Mandy. Nick froze a moment, looking amused. He quickly considered his options as he knew he held the upper hand. He could tell his dad right away that Flip was a detective and get Flip killed. Or he could play along and have Flip to do whatever he wanted in the process. That latter option seemed much more fun to him.

Flip's breath became shallow as he anticipated Nick would immediately rat him out right then and there. But to his surprise Nick acted as if they were strangers.

"Good to meet you... Ron." Nick said, drawing out the name.

Flip's eyes looked up at Nick as Nick stood over him, holding all the power now. An extreme shift from their last encounter.

"I don't know dad, such a big guy, I think he has a few more left in him." Nick taunted as he recalled how Flip held him up against the wall and threatened him in front of the entire bar.

"Bring me the bat."

Walter begrudgingly handed over a wooden baseball bat to Nick. "Now, listen son, you know the rules....appendages only. I don't need a coma on my hands."

Nick was ruthless with the first swing, making direct impact with the middle of Flip's arm. He felt the bone break and immediately grabbed it, howling in pain. By natural reaction, Flip gained enough strength to stand to defend himself now that he wasn't detained by shackles.

"Whoa there, Redwood. One more." Nick teased as he whirled the bat around then offered another blow to Flip's knee bringing him back down to the earth. Flip rocked back and forth, leaning on his good knee and holding his broken arm.

Nick tossed the bat to his father and nodded. "He's all yours." he said as he walked out of the room.

Walter approached Flip next. "Damn boy! I'm impressed. You did good." He nudged Flip with the end of the bat.

"Welcome to the family."

___________________________________________________________________________________

Ron was sitting in the van trying to understand what was happening. He figured there must have been a lot of unspoken agreements being made. The last thing he heard was what sounded like Flip being frisked along with others. But then he didn't hear Flip's voice any longer and started to feel on edge. After several moments of pure silence, he then heard some male voices.

"Man... feels good to hit such a big dude and get away with it, doesn't it?"

"Hell yeah. Been waiting for this day since he started coming around."

"Let's go find Candy, I need her lips around my cock tonight."

Ron figured they must have been talking about Flip. He knew he should do something but he didn't know what. After a few more minutes he got out of the van and stood next to it while looking down the block towards the club.

"God.. dammit." he cursed to himself. "Alright, fuck it." Ron began walking towards the club. His only plan right now was just to get in there and act like a normal patron. He didn't make it twenty feet before he saw an ambulance approach the club's back exit. He froze in his tracks. The emergency lights weren't on so Ron hoped that was a good thing. The next thing he saw was Flip being brought out of the club on a stretcher and placed into the ambulance.

"Motherfucker." Ron turned on his heel and got back into the van so he could follow the ambulance.

Ron watched from the parking lot as they pushed Flip into the ER department at the local hospital. He had some comfort knowing that Flip was in the hands of professionals now but he wasn't sure how serious Flip's injuries were. He felt a huge weight of guilt hit him. Partners are supposed to protect each other.

Once Ron felt it was safe to go in, he grabbed a burner phone from the supply bin in the van and headed inside the hospital. He asked the triage nurse if his buddy "Ron" had been brought in yet, acting as if he wasn't sure if he was in the right place or not.

The triage nurse looked at the computer then back at Ron. "Name and relation?"

"Uhm, Flip... Ron's my brother."

The nurse cocked her eyebrow at Ron as if he was joking.

"Adopted brother." Ron elaborated, given Ron and Flip looked nothing alike, all the way down to their skin color. "I just want to make sure he's alright. It won't take long."

The nurse held her hand up. "Wait one minute and I'll see if he's ready for visitors."

The nurse was gone only a couple of minutes before returning and letting Ron follow her back down the hallway. She pulled back the curtain as Ron tried to hold back his gasp. Flip was a mess. Both eyes were a combination of black, blue and purple. His lip was cut and swollen, and dried blood covered his face. His arm was positioned in a sling and his leg was elevated.

"Jesus... is he... awake?" Ron asked the nurse.

"He's awake. Just in alot of pain. He'll need to stay in the observation unit for a couple of days." She said before her pager went off and she walked away.

"Hey man... you hear me okay?" Ron asked as he walked over to Flip.

Flip slowly turned his head to greet Ron. "You're late." Flip said sarcastically. "Didn't even bring me flowers, you dick."

Ron smirked. "Well, I see they didn't beat the smartass out of you." Ron glanced over his shoulder before slipping Flip the burner phone. "Here. Keep this on your person. Call me if you need anything, I'll be in close range."

Flip took the phone from Ron. "It's not like I have pockets, but I'll keep it with me. Where's my real cell phone?" Flip was having problems piecing together the details of that evening.

Ron shrugged. "Hell if I know."

Flip must have left it at home or at the station. He didn't have your number memorized so he couldn't call you from the burner phone.

"Well... guess the girl will either dump me or burn down the town looking for me." He smirked at the idea of you doing either of those things over him not calling you. He forgot to consider the fact that you would be worried sick about him.

"Get some rest, man. I'll be back tomorrow." Ron gave a subtle fist bump to Flip's good arm. "Glad you're okay."

"See you tomorrow." Flip said, exhaling deeply.

The pain meds were starting to kick in. His mind wandered to whether or not you ended up touching yourself that night or if you tried to wait for him like he asked. Leaving you wet and waiting would be such great revenge for ditching him in the maintenance closet that one time. He dozed off easily, knowing he had such control over you.

"Alright stud. Time for breakfast." Flip awoke to the sound of the AM nurse, Cheryl.

"... careful now, you keep bringing me breakfast in bed, I'm gonna have to marry you." Flip joked, as he tried to wake up and adjust to an upright position.

Cheryl gave Flip a chuckle. "Darlin', as much as I'd love to, you're young enough to be my son." she smirked. "You couldn't handle me, anyways." she grinned.

Flip smiled as he reached for his coffee. Cheryl walked out of the room just as Nick walked in. Flip's jaw tensed at the sight of Nick.

"Looks like I made it in time for breakfast." Nick said in a smug tone as he walked over to Flip's tray and picked up a slice of bacon. "I gotta say, seeing you like this, all fucked up... feels pretty good." He said as he took a bite.

Flip shifted in the bed. "What do you want." Flip demanded. He wasn't stupid, he knew Nick was about to blackmail him.

Nick looked surprised. "Oh you want like.. a list?" Nick grinned as he began pacing around the bed. "How about... I tell you what I want, when I want it? Yeah, that works better for me."

Flip swallowed hard. "You're a shit." He said under his breath.

Nick hovered over Flip. "And you'll be fucking dead if you cross me." His tone turned dark.   
Flip fought the urge to spring from his bed and beat Nick's cocky ass.

"For now, let's just keep our little secret under wraps. And when I need something, you'll hear from me." Nick snatched the last piece of bacon from Flip's tray before walking out. "Get well soon. Ron."

____________________________________________________________________________________

Flip was grabbing ice from his freezer while you sat at his kitchen table.

"You need to put some ice on that or it's gonna swell like fucking crazy." He prepared a makeshift ice pack with his one good arm and brought it over to you.

You put the ice pack on your cheek. Mandy hit you just right so you had pain radiating from your nose, through the right side of your face, into your jawline. Flip tucked your hair behind your ear as you tried to find a good spot to rest the ice on your face.

"Amazing." he whispered to himself as he sat down in a chair next to you.

"What?" you asked, confused, while flinching in pain at the feeling of ice on your injury.

"You look beautiful, even after a fight." he smiled at you.

You gazed over his injuries. "I have to admit, you look pretty damn sexy yourself post war."

Flip leaned over and lifted his hand to your chin. He tilted your face towards him and kissed your bruised cheek before slowly moving his still slightly swollen lips to hover over your mouth. "I missed you." he whispered against your parted lips before kissing you lightly.

You felt butterflies in your stomach and an ache in your core. "So... just how injured are you?" you swallowed, needing to feel his body on yours again.

Keeping his lips seductively close to yours he whispered, "It's bad. But I like the pain." he crashed his hungry mouth onto yours with a deep kiss this time. You moved towards him, bringing your hands up to his face and gliding your fingers through his raven locks.

You straddled him in his chair and tugged slightly on his hair while doing so. He growled in response.

"Hmmmm... you gonna take a turn on me, next?" his jaw tensed and you could feel his arousal pushing against his jeans.

You still hadn't heard the whole story from Flip but knew several members in the organization were responsible for his current condition. The thought of Flip being beaten by so many and unable to defend himself made you angry. The thought of how well he was able to deal with pain turned you on.

You softly kissed the bruise on his cheek, and the cut on his lip while at the same time grinding your hips into his lap, causing him to wince in pain.

"For the record, I prefer this type of torture over the other." Flip smirked.

"Take off your clothes." His tone switched from playful to serious in an instant.

You hesitated a moment at the power shift, then realized you wanted nothing more than to follow orders to make him feel better. You stood up from his lap and began unbuttoning your jeans as his eyes remained dark and heavy on yours.

Once your jeans were off you playfully lifted your shirt just enough to reveal your panties in a teasing manner. Pausing a moment to see his reaction, his gaze moved down your figure and back up again.

"Did I say stop?" he said as he started unbuckling his belt with one hand while his other arm remained in the sling.

You grinned and lifted your top over your head, tossing it to the floor. You stood before him in only your bra and panties.

"That's my good girl." he praised you while pulling his cock free from his pants.   
"On your knees."

Your breath hitched as you licked your lips all the while keeping your eyes locked on him as you lowered yourself in between his parted legs and onto the floor, placing your hands on his knees for support. He hissed in pain. It made you grin.

"Sorry." you said sheepishly.

His hand left his cock and wrapped around your neck. "Sorry, what...?" he sneered.

You thought for a moment, confused by what he wanted. Then it dawned on you.

"Sorry... daddy." the name left your pouting lips, doe-eyes looking up at him. A seductive grin drew across his mouth as he moved forward to kiss you, bringing you closer into him by the grasp on your neck.

He held you in place with his large hand, and pulled his face away from your lips. "You're so good to me, baby."

You bit your lower lip as he gazed at you.

"You know what I need, don't you?" he asked as he released your neck and brought his hand back to his erection. You licked your lips and nodded. Without another word you wrapped your mouth around the head of his cock fully, before pulling back and running your tongue over the tip.

Flip made a sound of approval as his head fell back and eyes closed for a moment, enjoying the initial sensation. He held his dick upright as you teased the head of it.

"C'mon. Take the whole thing." he said breathlessly, wanting more from you. You licked up the shaft as you kept your eyes on his, then suddenly, you took as much of him into your mouth as possible, feeling your lips graze his hand as you began bobbing your head.

"Oh fuck yeah." he groaned. "That's it, baby. Just like that." His hand moved from his cock, bringing a handful of hair to the crown of your head and gripping. You moaned in pleasure at the sensation of your hair being pulled, which sent shock waves through Flip.

His hips began thrusting to match your pace. "Fucking shit, you're gonna make me cum." It took everything Flip had to pull you away from his cock so he could keep going. He didn't want to cum just yet. You raised up as he released your hair.

He scooted his chair back slightly.

"Lay on the table. On your back." he ordered in an urgent tone. You hesitated.

"Do it. I need to eat."

Realizing he was referring to devouring you like a buffet, you removed your underwear and laid your back down against the cold, wooden table, flinching at how hard the surface felt against your soft body.

He scooted his chair back towards the table and you felt his hot breath at your entrance. Chills ran through your body at the feeling of being so exposed on the table. His warm hand slid up the side of your torso and cupped your breast.

"Shhh... relax for me." he said softly as he placed wet kisses along your inner thighs. His kisses trailed to your folds, kissing your clit at first, then slipping his tongue down and up, opening your wetness for him to taste. He moaned against your clit and you arched your back as you blindling grabbed for his hair.

Your moans became more frequent and you mumbled his name over and over as you felt heat building throughout your whole body. Flip knew exactly where all your spots were; how to tease you and how to bring you to mind blowing orgasm in the matter of seconds.

You could feel all the wetness pooling at your core. Flip stood up quickly, knocking the chair he was sitting in backwards as he brought his throbbing cock to you. "So fucking wet... I need to be inside of you."

He pushed himself in with ease, although you felt stretched beyond reason. He paused once he was fully sheathed inside of you and you moaned loudly, pulsating around his length.

He clenched his jaw as he groaned. "You were made for me." he said as he reached his hand to wrap it around your neck again. Without squeezing, he only used your neck for support as he began thrusting into you. You watched him as his hair fell forward and his breath became ragged. Redness flushed over his face as he gazed down at his dick pounding into you. He grit his teeth then looked back to you.

"Look how fucking well you take my huge cock." He seethed through his teeth. "So fucking tight and wet for me."

You moaned and whimpered against his thrusts, becoming rougher with every second. He needed you, and you needed him. You were hungry for each other's bodies and you began feeling your peak rise.

"You gonna be a good girl and cum all over my cock?" he said through his teeth.

"Yes, please... I want to." you moaned.

He began squeezing your neck now and you felt your climax building faster. Flip's pace picked up even more as he watched the blood rush from your face. He kept his eyes locked with yours to make sure he would release you at the right time. He could tell you were close.

A white flash of pleasure washed over you and Flip released his grip on your neck. You cried out as your body began quaking against him and you gasped for air.

Flip came right after, spilling his seed into you as you rode out the end of your orgasm. He grunted and cursed as he released all of himself inside of you.

He leaned over you, breathless and kissed you softly.

"So fucking good." he said through a deep exhale as he pulled out.

You giggled, as you tried to bring yourself back down to earth.

Flip was cleaning you both up as best as he could with one arm when he glanced over and saw that your purse which had been sitting on the table was knocked to the floor with the contents scattered.

"Oops." he knelt down to grab it and saw the flash drive on the floor.

He held it up to you. "Is this where you keep sexy pictures of me?"

You pulled your pants up as you looked at what he was holding. You had almost forgotten about the security footage from the bar you got from Rick.

"So... what if I told you that Rick has security footage from the night you blacked out?" you cocked your brow at Flip.

Flip eyes narrowed at the flash drive. "No shit?"

"You have a laptop here?" you asked.

"Of course. Where do you think I keep the sexy pictures of you?" He said mischievously.

"You better be joking, Zimmerman." you sneered.

Flip winked at you before heading into the bedroom closet and pulling his laptop out from his safe  
Flip winked at you before heading into the bedroom closet and pulling his laptop out from his safe.

You weren't sure if you'd find what you were looking for on the flash drive, but you were hoping to piece together enough evidence to keep Mandy away. You were still bothered by the fact that it seemed Flip was keeping important details from you regarding what happened the night of his initiation.

Eventually, and maybe one day, he could trust you enough to not keep secrets.


	17. Letting Go

You sat at the dining table and reviewed the footage from the flash drive as Flip searched his house and truck for his cell phone.

"Son of a bitch... where the fuck did I leave it?" Flip scoffed as he removed the couch cushions. He saw an extra set of car keys on the coffee table and picked them up. "Are these yours?" he asked, impatiently.

You looked over and shook your head. Your keys were in your purse. "Must be to Mandy's car that's still parked outside." you rolled your eyes when her name left your mouth.

Flip had almost forgotten that Mandy had been there, again, without his knowledge.

He took the keys and darted outside to her car while you exhaled deeply, trying to concentrate on the video footage, fast-forwarding and rewinding to find the timestamp of when Flip entered the bar.

Once you saw Flip come into frame, you paused the video. You looked all over to see if Mandy was anywhere visible. You didn't see her so you pressed play again.

You watched as Flip approached the bar and exchanged some words with Rick as Rick poured him a drink. It looked like bourbon from what you could tell. You watched as a few other patrons left and some new ones came in. Mandy was nowhere to be found in the video.

Flip sat at the bar for a few minutes before getting up and heading to the restroom, leaving his beverage still half full at the bar. As a woman, you thought that was a mistake. Rick was still tending the bar and wasn't far from Flip's drink.

You saw an unknown male approach the barstool next to where Flip was sitting. You couldn't see his face very well since he was wearing a baseball hat. Rick turned around to cash out another patron and that's when you noticed the unknown man quickly and casually hover his hand over Flip's drink.

Unless you knew what you were looking for, the move would've gone completely unnoticed. You felt a knot form in your stomach. This meant Mandy had help. You bit your lip as you continued watching. The man turned and walked away out of the frame.

A moment later Flip returned, sat down and lifted the drink to his lips. You inhaled and held your breath as you watched him drink it. He continued chatting with Rick for a while longer. You noticed how his demeanor changed rather quickly and appeared more intoxicated than normal. It was hard to watch the man you loved being drugged especially knowing how Mandy weaseled her way into taking advantage of him afterwards.

Flip came back inside the house and you paused the video, needing a break. You didn't see his phone in his hand so you knew it was still missing. But you did see something else in his hand; a pill bottle.

"Found this." He sat the unmarked blue pill bottle on the table in front of you as he sat across from you. "Looks like some kind of illegal drug. MDMA, maybe." he shrugged.

He noticed your pensive expression   
He noticed your pensive expression. "... you find something on there?" he pointed to the laptop.

You nodded. "Mandy didn't drug you. Someone else did; a man. But I can't tell who he is."

Flip's brows furrowed as he leaned forward and turned the laptop around so he could watch the footage. He replayed and studied the video intently. You noticed a small twitch under his eye as he glared at the video. He played it back a few more times before looking up and over the screen at you.

"I know who it is." he replied, sounding vanquished. He leaned back in his chair staring down at the table in deep thought.

You watched him a moment, waiting for him to tell you but he continued to sit there in silence.

"Hello?" you said, trying to get him to engage with you.

Flip knew exactly who the mystery guy was from the video. He didn't want to tell you how involved Nick actually was in this whole mess, and how he was being blackmailed by him. He knew if he told you about Nick, you would try to fix it in your own way. Knowing that Mandy and Nick had somehow formed an alliance and were working together, probably exchanging information and favors, made trying to take Mandy down much more dangerous. If Flip could keep you out of it, he was going to. He wasn't going to allow them to hurt you.

"Listen, I need you to let me handle this on my own." his voice sounded commanding. "You will promise me that you'll stop." he raised his brows, waiting for you to agree.

" he raised his brows, waiting for you to agree  
You hated being left out of the details. Didn't he understand that you could help? You were a good detective, and you wanted to be a part of this since it was your life, too.

You crossed your arms and leaned back into your chair.

"And if I don't?" you countered.

He clenched his jaw, eyes leering at you. "This isn't up for discussion."

You shot up from your chair and grabbed Mandy's keys, heading out the front door. Flip exhaled deeply as you walked out of the house.

You got into Mandy's Mercedes and started the ignition. You wanted her car GONE and away from Flip's house. You weren't about to do her any favors by leaving it at the hospital for her. Instead, you pulled into the parking lot at Rick's Place. You sat in it for a while and studied it. The interior was immaculately clean and it bothered you for some reason.

You walked into the pub and sat at the bar. Rick approached you and noticed your bruised face. "I'd hate to see what the other guy looks like." he grinned. "Almost closing time... what can I get ya?"

You glanced at the pub clock, it was 12:30AM. You didn't even realize it was so late. "In that case, I'll do a shot of the strongest thing you have." You paused a moment. "Make that a double."

Rick nodded and pulled out something new you hadn't tried before. You tilted your head to read the label as he poured the clear liquid into a glass. Everclear.

"You'll only need one." he said as he slid the glass over to you.

You studied the glass, turning it in your hand, hesitating to drink it. You noticed your phone started ringing. You looked down at the screen. It was Jack.

"Hello?" you answered   
"Hello?" you answered.

"Hey, it's Jack. I wanted to check on you. Did you find Flip?"

Your lips curled into a half smile at his thoughtfulness and concern.

"Yeah. He was in the hospital but he's home now." you answered.

"The hospital? Because of Miranda?" he asked, sounding on edge.

"No, nothing like that. It happened when he was undercover. But as far as Miranda goes, I put her crazy ass in the hospital." you answered as you lifted the glass of Everclear up to the light and looked at it.

Jack smirked. "Can't say I'm surprised, I knew you could take her. Nice job."

"Thank you."

Silence.

"Well, I'll leave you and Flip to it, then."

"I'm not with Flip right now. I'm at the bar." You sat the glass back down.

"Oh.... you okay?"

You sighed deeply. "He's pushing me away. He's keeping details from me."

You paused.

"I don't know, Jack. Am I a shitty detective or something?"

"Of course not. I mean, we haven't worked together for very long but... I know you're smart, you're quick, you're tough. To be honest, the only weakness you have is... Flip."

"He's my weakness?" you felt slightly offended.

"Well...yeah. I mean...you are easily distracted, you tend to jump to conclusions quickly..." he trailed off.

You considered his words as you kept your gaze on the glass of booze you still hadn't indulged in yet. Your feelings for Flip really had turned your life upside down. You wondered how different and uncomplicated things would be if you had just moved on. You'd be totally focused on work and not getting wrapped up in Mandy's bullshit. You wouldn't be crying yourself to sleep when you missed him. You wouldn't be worried sick every time you couldn't get a hold of him, putting yourself deeper into credit card debt to take last minute trips like this one.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to -" Jack started but you interrupted him.

"No, you're right. You're absolutely right." Jack's assessment of you reminded you so much of how Sara would dish out her tough love and you realized he was being a good friend.

"I'll be back tomorrow. Thanks so much for covering for me, Jack." you said, feeling grateful for his support.

"You got it. Anytime."

You hung up the phone and placed it back into your purse.

"There's a car out front that needs towed." You slid Mandy's car keys across the bar to Rick. "Found these on the ground next to it."

You pulled out a ten dollar bill and placed it on the bar next to your full drink, leaving both behind as you headed out.

Your Uber driver dropped you back off at Flip's house. You swallowed as you proceeded towards the front door and lightly knocked. It was just after 1:00AM now. The door slowly opened and Flip stood in front of you. He was shirtless and wearing a pair of dark sweat pants, clearly ready for bed but his eyes were uneasy. He remained silent at your arrival.

You stepped through the doorway and he stepped backwards, letting you come inside  
You stepped through the doorway and he stepped backwards, letting you come inside.

Neither of you said anything to each other, feeling so exhausted from everything. You walked past Flip, heading towards his bedroom and he followed you. You removed your clothes as he watched you intently standing on the opposite side of the bed. His eyes softened once all your clothes were on the floor. You pulled the covers back on the bed and slid underneath them, laying on your side and curling your legs up close to your body as you peered up at him with sullen eyes.

"You look beautiful." Flip said low as he observed you in his bed.

Your heart felt heavy knowing that once again you'd have to say goodbye. You'd be going home tomorrow and leaving Flip to deal with all of this on his own... and he wanted it that way. You felt helpless to this reality and you hated it.

"Come here." You moved your hand across the empty part of the bed that belonged to him.

Flip removed his sweatpants before pulling the covers back and crawling into bed with you. You nestled yourself into the nook under his arm, laying your head on his chest as you lightly traced your fingers up and down his torso. You felt his lips press against the top of your head as he inhaled deeply.

You continued caressing him calmly until eventually he fell asleep under you. You slowly moved your head up so you could gaze at him in his peaceful slumber. Your heart swelled; he was so beautiful, and even though you knew life would be easier without him... you couldn't imagine it any other way. 

You awoke before Flip and jumped into the shower. You were flying back home that day and felt torn about leaving him again.

Flip rolled over in bed and noticed you weren't there, taking note of the shower running. He hadn't slept that well in a long time. He yawned as he brought himself up to a sitting position on the side of the bed. He looked over to the nightstand and saw your phone and his burner phone next to each other. He was reminded that he was still missing his real phone and needed to make sure he saved your number in the burner phone before you left. As he reached for his phone, he saw a text notification pop up on your screen. It was from Jack...

"Safe travels back. See you soon."

Flip's heart dropped. He knew Jack was a good guy and he could probably trust him, but knowing that you were leaving again and Jack would be the man you'd be seeing everyday instead of him felt unjust. His mind replayed the day he showed up to your apartment and Jack answered the door shirtless. He felt blinding rage that day, ready to slam Jack to the ground and beat him senseless, without even knowing who he was at all or why he was there. Flip had never felt so protective over someone before and it scared him. He didn't want to be a jealous person, or possessive of you. But he couldn't control his emotions and he didn't like not being in control. 

He wondered what life would be like if he hadn't met you  
He wondered what life would be like if he hadn't met you. He wouldn't have threatened Nick, or even known who Nick was for that matter. Mandy wouldn't feel so threatened to the point of losing her damn mind and causing him to jump through hoops to file a restraining order. He wouldn't be on probation at work and would still be on good terms with the Chief. He looked down at his injuries, remembering how Nick beat him with a bat causing so much more damage than what was necessary since he knew who Flip was... all because of you.

You walked into the bedroom with a towel wrapped around your frame. You saw Flip sitting on the edge of the bed in deep thought and it made you pause, standing in front of him.

"What's up." you said quietly.

Flip sighed and looked down at his phone. "Oh, I just need your number so I can save it on here."

You cocked your brow, knowing there was way more on his mind than that. You told him your number as you reached for your phone to check the time and saw the text from Jack. You glanced at Flip as you read the text, wondering if he saw it and maybe that was why he was acting strange.

"Maybe you can just replace your old phone today and get a new one?" you said, trying to change the subject.

"Maybe." He said, still looking at his burner phone.

You sat your phone back down on the nightstand and began to walk away to get dressed but he grabbed you by your wrist and pulled you close to him. He casually tossed his phone over his shoulder onto the bed as he looked up at you. His hands moved to your towel covered waist as he positioned you in front of him between his knees. Even in a sitting position he was still so tall, his head was level with your chest.

He kept his eyes locked on your face as he moved his mouth towards where you tucked the towel on your chest. He opened his mouth and bit down on the fabric tugging at it causing it to release. He moved his hands away from your body so that the towel could slump to the floor. You shivered at the feeling of cool air on your dewy skin. His gaze moved from your face to your bare chest as he moved his hands up to cup both breasts, placing sensual kisses on the peaks.

You moaned softly and his eyes moved back up to you. He pulled his lips away from your breasts slightly as his hands moved back to your waist, gliding over your lower back and up to your shoulder blades. His touch was warm and inviting against your skin.

"You do things to me that I don't understand." he said as he kept his eyes on you.

You looked down at him, not wanting to speak in case he wanted to say more. It was always so difficult for him to share his feelings with you. You gently caressed his hair in response and smiled sweetly. He hummed at the feeling of your hands running through his hair.

"I've never wanted someone as badly as I want you." he continued, closing his eyes momentarily as you continued caressing him.

Hearing him express what he was thinking so freely was like porn to you. You planted a soft kiss on his forehead as you moved slowly down to his ear, making a sound of approval as you lightly nibbled on his ear lobe. Your breath was light against him like a feather.

He groaned. "I'm never letting you go."

Flip abruptly moved his hand up to your face and pulled you in for a deep and hungry kiss. You straddled him on the bed as he moved to lean back. You felt his arousal come alive as you continued your kiss on him, fully on top of him now as he laid back on the bed.

A powerful feeling of being in control washed over you as you took your time teasing him. You reached down in between your bodies and lightly stroked him as his breath hitched. You gently rubbed the head of him at your entrance, back and forth as you became wet for him. He twitched under you and groaned.

"Don't tease me." he said under his breath. You grinned as you kept him wanting more from you. It felt so good to be in charge.

His eyes found yours at the same time his hand found your throat. He squeezed gently but you didn't let that stop you from calling the shots entirely.

With your eyes on his and your lips hovering against his mouth you slowly lowered yourself down onto his throbbing cock. His eyes closed as he moaned into your mouth at the sensation of your warm, tight pussy wrapping around his length. Once you lowered yourself fully onto him, and felt his hand relax on your neck, you pulled yourself back up and completely off him. His hard cock fell forward and he hissed in frustration.

"More. Again." he growled as he reached for his swollen dick and positioned himself back to you.

You smirked at him this time and he grabbed your neck once more with his other hand. You lowered yourself back down just as you did before and Flip kept his gaze on you this time, refusing to let himself get lost in satisfaction like last time.

Both of his hands moved to your hips where he kept you in place as he began thrusting upwards into you. You gave in at this point letting him have his control back and you buried your face into the nook of his neck as you moaned.

He felt so strong under you as he tensed his whole body to fuck you. You loved how eager he always was to devour you in ways you could only dream of. He was perfection. Every time with him felt new and exciting. You were afraid you would never find this connection with anyone ever again. Your emotions began to take over as he kept his pace and your climax started to build. You tried to focus on the physical state of your body so you could cum without crying again in his arms.

"Cum for me, baby." He said through labored breaths and you continued to bury your face in his neck.

As soon as he called you 'baby', you couldn't disconnect your feelings any longer and you felt your eyes start to sting. You held your breath as your orgasm reached its peak and you contracted your walls around him. He felt it and growled in response.

"That's it... fuck yeah. That's it, baby."

You released your breath and a sob escaped you beyond your control. Flip was close to his release but once he heard you, he shifted your face to look at him. He placed both of his hands on the sides of your head to keep you place, focused on him as he continued fucking you.

You could see pure desire in his dark eyes as his face was completely flushed and tensed. His eyes peered into yours as he worked on his climax. Tears fell slowly down your cheeks from your red eyes as you remained in a trance, watching him.

His eyes softened slightly as he looked at you.

"I love you."

The words left his mouth breathlessly, his eyes never left yours.

You felt your throat tighten as your eyes began to flood even more. You thought your heart would explode. He pulled you in for a deep kiss before you could even respond and in the same instant you felt his warm release inside of you.

He groaned into your mouth then pulled your face away for a second while he fully worked through his orgasm, breathing heavily and irregular.

Once finished, he exhaled deeply and looked back at you. You were in a state of awe, your eyes still wet but the tears had stopped, your mouth agape as you looked at him.

The expression on his face looked innocent and almost apologetic in a way.

Once you were able to figure out to speak again you smiled slightly at him.

"I love you, too."

His chest continued to rise and fall as he caught his breath. The look of apology on his face was replaced by one of joy. He wrapped his long, strong arms around you and for the next several minutes you remained in a silent embrace.

No other words were spoken as no other words were needed.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Flip sent you home in another one of his flannels. This was number three now. Maybe at some point you would own them all and he would have to just come live with you. The idea of living with Flip made you giddy as you sat in your plane seat, daydreaming out the window.

You made it back home at a decent hour with plenty of time to meet up with Sara for dinner.

You were able to tell Sara all about your trip and the fight you had with Mandy. She clapped her hands at the thought of you knocking that bitch out and rolled her eyes when you told her about Mandy claiming she was pregnant.

"God, could you imagine if she was pregnant? What a nightmare." Sara said in between bites of her food.

You hadn't really considered whether Mandy was telling the truth or not. You just knew she was a compulsive liar and assumed it had to be a lie. Now that Sara put the question out there of whether it was true made your stomach twist. The reality of another woman having Flip's child was something that would make you crazy.

"Well, I'm not going to entertain the idea that she was telling the truth. I refuse to believe it." You said matter-of-factly.

Sara nodded. "I see you're wearing another flannel of his... I take it things are going well with the whole long distance relationship?" she asked.

Your mind replayed Flip telling you that he loved you and you couldn't contain the huge smile that crept across your face.

"Things are going... very well."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

After you left Flip went to the station to look for his phone. It was the last place he could think of to check so if it wasn't there then he would just have to get a new one but the idea that his phone ending up in the wrong hands gave him anxiety. He shuffled through all the paperwork on his desk checking under everything, searching through drawers and even checking on the floor in case he dropped it.

"Fucking shit." he said to himself, defeated as it was nowhere to be found.

It was just approaching dusk outside when he drove himself back home and turned down his driveway. He saw an unfamiliar car parked at his house and someone standing on his porch. Once he parked his truck he realized it was Nick. He groaned to himself, not wanting to deal with this guy's bullshit again. Now that he knew Mandy and Nick were working together, he figured Mandy told him where he lived.

Now that he knew Mandy and Nick were working together, he figured Mandy told him where he lived  
"You lost?" Flip said as he slammed his truck door shut and stalked towards Nick.

Nick stood with confidence on Flip's porch with his arms crossed.

"Not all at. I'm exactly where I should be." Nick smiled.

"I'm going to give you three seconds to get off my property." Flip threatened him, standing at the bottom of the porch steps.

"I don't think you're in a position to talk to me like that anymore." Nick countered, looking even more confident. "I need something from you."

Flip clenched his jaw and walked up the porch steps, passing Nick as he ignored him and walked into his house. Nick followed, uninvited.

Flip sat at his kitchen table and pulled his gun out from his holster, turning the safety off and placing it down on the table with the barrel facing Nick. An unspoken warning to Nick that Flip had authority to shoot him if he had to.

Nick smirked. "Yeah, I get it. You're a tough guy."

Flip stared daggers at Nick. "What the fuck do you want." he demanded.

Nick reached into his back pocket slowly with one hand as he raised his other hand up as if to surrender and show Flip he was not reaching for a weapon. Flip's eyes remained steady as he saw Nick pull a cell phone out and hold it up. 

It was Flip's missing phone.

Flip's outward expression didn't change but he felt a deep sense of fear run through his veins. He wasn't exactly sure how Nick got his phone but at this point it didn't matter. What mattered now was what did Nick want from him.

"Hacking into this sure was a bitch. But... I was able to get what I needed, so you can have it back now." He tossed the phone over to Flip and Flip caught it.

"What exactly did you need from it?" Flip asked, hoping to understand what Nick would find to be so important on his phone.

Nick considered Flip for a moment before turning his attention elsewhere as he spoke. "It's funny. I don't know what she sees in you." Nick stepped over to Flip's couch and sat down. "You seem so different from the other ones. Mandy always liked to chase after men who appeared... weaker. That gave her an advantage over them. But you? You've challenged her. I suppose that's the draw."

Flip remained quiet while Nick spoke  
Flip remained quiet while Nick spoke.

Nick looked over at Flip from the couch, noticing that Flip had no response. "Well anyway. Your little lover's quarrel is none of my business. I'm just here to deliver a message." Nick pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

He took a long drag and exhaled. "You're going to end things with that girl." He looked back over to Flip and raised his brow. "The one that just left. The one I kissed." he continued, to be more specific.

Flip's hands balled into fists recounting the day Nick kissed you. His blood began to boil at the request.

"And why would I do that? Because Mandy said so?" Flip remarked, looking unphased.

Nick smirked at his confidence. He nodded at the phone in Flip's hand.

"Because I know where she lives now...

So if you don't... I'll just have to pay her a visit soon."

Flip stood, cocked his gun and pointed it at Nick. "You're out of your fucking mind. Get out of my house."

Nick rose up with both hands in the air as his cigarette hung from his mouth.

"No problem, my man." Nick said smugly as he made his way to the front door. Flip followed him with the gun still pointed at him. "Oh, before I go, you should know that your phone is tapped. It's best if you call her soon."

Flip fired a warning shot over Nick's head into the cold air outside. Nick ducked down and smiled at Flip before quickly making his way to his car and spinning his wheels out of the driveway. Flip watched as Nick's car disappeared before glancing around his property.

He went back inside, grabbed a glass and a bottle of bourbon and sat on the couch. He poured himself a generous helping and took a long sip. He pulled his phone out from his pocket and laid it on the coffee table. He stared at it while sipping his drink.

The thought of breaking up with you made him want to crumble. The thought of Nick tracking you down to do whatever sadistic thing he was planning to do made him beyond furious. Flip thought he was protecting you by keeping you out of the details but now you were at risk either way.

He took another sip as he contemplated. All of this was happening because you loved each other and refused to let each other go. Flip's eyes welled up as he pictured you in danger and someone hurting you all because of your love for him. He felt knots in his stomach form and sadness in his heart.

Flip knew what he had to do, but he didn't know if he had the strength to do it.


	18. Fallout

You got out the shower and walked to your bedroom, drying your wet hair with a towel as you searched for some pajamas. Sara was at work so you could freely walk around the apartment naked which was always a treat. You saw one of Flip's shirts laying across the chair by your desk. You smiled and grabbed it, wrapping it around your body as you hummed at the softness. You lifted the collar to your nose and inhaled. You felt butterflies in your stomach and chills down your spine as you closed your eyes and saw him.

The sound of your phone ringing snapped you back to reality. You walked over to your nightstand and bit your lip with a grin when you saw his name. You had saved his number under the pseudonym "Baby Daddy"; a homage to his nickname for you and your nickname for him.

"It's only been 10 hours, Zimmerman. Miss me, already?" you teased as you continued drying your hair with one hand.

He hesitated and you heard him swallow. "Hey. We need to talk."

He sounded different, you couldn't figure it out but his tone was unlike anything you've heard from him before.

"Okay. Everything alright?" you asked with concern.

Silence.

"Listen... I ... -" Flip could barely even say what he needed to say. He shook his head and realized the faster he could do this, the better.

"We need to end things."

You paused and practically choked on your own saliva at his rashness. "What?"

"I can't do this anymore. I don't want to do this anymore." Flip's heart started to twist in his chest as he said it.

"Tell me you're joking." you said in complete and total shock.

"No. It's how I feel."

His voice still sounded different, void of any and all emotion. It's like he flipped a switch or something. Was this how he was when he shut off everything? 

"Well... I don't believe you." you rebutted. Something was up, this wasn't the Flip you knew.

Flip scoffed at your response. You were making this difficult because of course you were. He knew he had to be meaner even if it killed him. He needed to get this over with.

"Look, it doesn't matter what you believe. This isn't working and I want out. Understand?" 

You sat down on your bed, your breath was heavy now as anger began building. 

"No... No. I don't understand. I was there earlier today, Flip. We had sex. You told me you loved me. So no... I don't fucking understand. Please explain yourself!" You were losing control and starting to raise your voice.

Flip paused at your reaction and said nothing.

This made you furious.

"Say it." you taunted him. "Say you don't love me."

You heard Flip's breath picking up and sounding heavier. How could he possibly not feel anything anymore, just out of nowhere? Did you miss something? Were you crazy? 

"I don't love you." his voice was dark.

Heat rushed to your face as you felt your eyes stinging. You clenched your jaw as you held back a sob. You didn't want to give him the satisfaction of hearing you cry when he sounded so cold.

You waited for more. But he was silent.

You gripped your phone and launched it across the room watching it shatter when it hit the wall and crumbled to the floor. You cursed into the empty apartment. You tore the flannel from your body, throwing it to the other side of the room along with your phone. You grabbed your bathrobe and wrapped it around yourself as you felt your heart start to bleed. You crawled under the covers on your bed and wept into your pillow, squeezing it out of sheer anger.

___________________________________________________________________________________

It had to sound believable; it had to sound real. Flip couldn't risk trying to perform a fake break-up with you over the phone when he knew there were people listening, ready and willing to call his bluff.

He had two choices: he could call you from the burner and tell you everything, then try to act out a fake break-up over the tapped phone. Or he could call you from the tapped phone, perform a "real" and believable break-up then call you back immediately from the burner and explain everything. The latter option seemed like less of a risk. Even if you ignored his call from the burner, he would eventually get ahold of you or leave you a voicemail. It could work. It had to work.

He realized he would need to tell you the truth; he would need to tell you everything he's been keeping from you and deal with the consequences of you going against his wishes by choosing to get involved and by extension putting yourself in further danger.

As soon as the line went dead Flip grabbed the burner and called you back. It went straight to your voicemail. He tried again. Same thing. He tried again and then left a message.

Flip waited five minutes then called you again. He waited another five minutes and tried again. You must have turned your phone off, he thought. He just had to wait for you to turn it back on. He called every ten minutes to check but it never rang. 

"Come on, baby..." he said to himself as he tried for the umpteenth time. When it didn't ring again he cursed himself. "Fucking shit!" He abruptly stood and started pacing while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Fucking shit!" He abruptly stood and started pacing while rubbing the back of his neck  
He didn't consider you turning your phone off. He figured he could catch you before you decided on any irrational move. He didn't realize you took the alternative route and demolished your phone out of blinding rage. He should have though, since that's exactly how he would've reacted.

Neither of you got any sleep that night. Flip continued to call without success and you laid in your bed, staring up at the ceiling with dull, dry eyes. Your head was pounding from the emotional state you were in. You knew you should get up and take some tylenol, but for some reason the pain felt necessary to endure. You wanted to remember this so you wouldn't fall in love so quickly ever again.

"I don't love you."

It replayed in your mind over and over. You felt empty, broken and stupid. As you laid in bed and listened to your mind repeating his words, emotional walls began to ascent around your heart without you even knowing it. He crushed you with one small sentence and you weren't sure if you'd ever be the same.

You peeled yourself out of bed at 7AM, looking like total hell. You got dressed for work and gave zero fucks to how your hair or makeup looked. It's not like any amount of concealer would help anyway. Once you arrived you dropped your belongings on your desk and slumped down into your chair as you unpacked your stuff. Jack was walking back from the breakroom with his coffee when he spotted you at your desk.

"Hey! Welcome back." he said in an upbeat voice. You looked up at him. "Oh..." his tone changed as he saw your face.

"What." you said, releasing eye contact and sounding totally bitchy.

Jack stood in front of you with a look of concern. He sat his coffee mug on your desk and knelt down to your level. "Hey. What's going on? You okay?" His voice was sweet and soft.

You paused and stared down at your hands on your lap. You felt the tears coming back followed by embarrassment. Jesus, you didn't want to cry at work but Jack asking what was wrong sent you over the edge again.

You pressed your lips together to hold back your sob but your chin started to quiver.

"Hey.. hey... come here." Jack wrapped his arms around you as you fell to pieces in his warm embrace. The last person who touched you like that was Flip. You realized it was likely he would never touch you like that again.

Jack held you tightly in his strong arms letting you cry freely until you felt ready to pull away and collect yourself. You didn't say any words and he didn't ask. He already knew that the only thing that would cause you to break down like this was Flip; your only weakness.

"I'll go get you some coffee." he offered as he stood and walked away.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Flip rushed into work that morning. He still wasn't able to get a hold of you so he figured he could check the directory and find Jack's number. He was willing to do anything to get a message to you and figured Jack would be his best option since he didn't have Sara's number. 

"Jack Ryan." Jack answered his cell.

"Ryan. It's Zimmerman." Flip said quickly. Jack almost spilled coffee as he put the carafe back onto the warmer.

"Uh, yeah. What's up." Jack replied, unsure why Flip was calling.

"I need you to give [Y/N] a message. I think she turned her phone off. But I need her to turn it back on. I've left her voicemails, and she needs to listen to them. And she needs to call me back at a new number." Flip said urgently.

Jack paused, feeling torn between helping Flip out and being a good friend to you. He wasn't sure what exactly happened between you guys but he knew you were a mess over it and he felt protective over you.

"Listen, man. I think she needs some time. It doesn't seem like she's ready to talk." Jack responded.

A familiar feeling of jealousy came over Flip. He clenched his jaw. He took notice of his own state and tried to calm himself by taking a deep breath.

"Jack. Listen to me, this is all a fucking mess now. It's not what she thinks. It's all Mandy. You of all people should know what I'm going through." Flip's tone was pleading.

Jack swallowed as he empathized. "Alright. I'll tell her."

Flip considered Jack's response for a moment, wondering if he really would relay the message to you. He wanted to believe he could trust Jack but he also knew you were in a vulnerable state right now and Jack could take advantage of it if he wanted to. 

"She's all I have." Flip said.

Jack paused and nodded to himself. "You have my word."

Jack hung up the phone and stuffed it into his back pocket. He continued preparing your coffee as you like it with cream and sugar. He walked back to your desk in no particular hurry and sat your mug down on your desk in front of you.

You smiled softly at him. "Thank you." you cupped your hands around the mug as you took a sip.

"You're welcome."

Jack walked over to his desk and sat down, glancing over at you. You looked up at him wondering what was on his mind as his pensive eyes remained on you.

You looked up at him wondering what was on his mind as his pensive eyes remained on you  
"Good coffee... you know exactly how I like it." you said giving him a slight grin.

Jack grinned back at you. "Do you have your cell phone with you?" he asked.

The random question threw you off a bit. "Um... well...no... it's actually broken. I need to get a new one."

Jack's brows lifted as he nodded. "Ah.. I see." His gaze moved down as he kept nodding.

"Why?" you questioned him.

His eyes met yours. "Flip called me. Wants you to call him." he sounded almost regretful in telling you.

You scrunched your expression. You thought it was strange that he would involve Jack. "Well.. that's weird he would call you like that. I'm sorry. Our business isn't something you should have to worry about."

Jack nodded again, his gaze on the floor. "It sounds ... important. You might want to check your voicemails." Jack bit his lip and stood back up. "Alright. I did my part." he walked away distancing himself from you.

You glanced at the dusty landline phone sitting on your desk. You hardly ever used it since you have a cell, or rather... HAD a cell. You picked up the receiver and dialed your cell number, following the prompts to check your voicemails.

You had five unheard messages from a number you didn't recognize.

"Hey.. please call me and let me explain. I'm sorry. It's not ... it's not what you think. Please call me back on this other number 555-234-2350."

"Trust me. It's not what you think. Please call me."

"I know you're mad... but please understand... it was all a show... I had to do it. Let me explain."

"FUCKING CHRIST... turn your phone back on."

"....*sigh*......... I didn't mean it, [Y/N].   
Call me.  
Please.  
I love you."

The last message sent a cold chill through your body. But your heart.... your heart still felt like stone and was unphased. You hung the phone up and stared at it for a moment. You were numb at the knowledge that it was fake and "all a show". It sure as hell felt real to you.

You picked the receiver back up and dialed the number he instructed you to call. You took a deep breath as you heard the first ring. By the second ring he answered, sounding on edge at first then relieved when he realized it was you.

You stayed silent as he told you everything; from Nick being involved with the organization, to how he was the guy who drugged him. He explained how Mandy and Nick were working together and how he had to break up with you to keep you out of danger. 

Once Flip got everything out he sighed deeply into the phone.

"Please tell me you understand." he asked in a soft, low voice.

You needed a minute to process it all. You felt sick to your stomach knowing that Nick, the same guy you danced with and kissed on that careless night was now the reason for your broken heart and Flip's suffering. Somehow Mandy had played you without even being present. She used Nick like a pawn so she could get away with her psychotic obsession.

"I feel so responsible for this. If I never met Nick... then... -" you started but Flip interrupted you.

"No... don't do that." Flip didn't want you to feel any sort of blame. "This is all Mandy. Don't lose sight of who's at fault."

The wheels in your heads started spinning. If Nick was doing favors for Mandy, surely Mandy had to be exchanging something for them. So what was she doing for Nick? Learning that Nick was the son of the org leader and Mandy was the daughter of the Chief, there had to be some kind of illegal activity happening between them.

"Does Chief Bridges know about Nick and his ties to Mandy?" you asked. You were feeling motivated to find the key piece; the loophole in their master plan.

Flip contemplated for a moment. "Not that I'm aware of."

You paused.

"Can you make him aware of it?" you asked, genuinely curious if Flip thought it was a good idea.

You heard Flip exhale. "I'll see what I can do."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Chief Bridges was sitting in his office when Flip knocked on his door.

"Yeah... come in." Bridges was looking over some documents on his desk as Flip came in and stood in front of Bridges' desk.

"Hey Chief. I have some new information on the case." Flip said, sounding cautious. He wasn't exactly on good terms with the Chief just yet. There was still tension and Flip was still technically on probation. He had to tread lightly especially when it came to topics around Mandy.

Bridges looked up from the paperwork on his desk at Flip. "Alright... go ahead."

Flip began pacing back and forth as he talked with his hands. "The night I went through the initiation... there was someone new there. I remembered this dude from a couple of months ago... I saw him at Rick's Place." Flip paused for a minute.

Bridges leaned back in his chair, anticipating what Flip was about to tell him as he studied his body language. He could tell Flip was nervous.

"He knows who I am. He played along like he didn't know who I was... but he knows." Flip admitted, looking Bridges' square in the eye. "And he's the leader's son."

Bridges' lifted his brows and inhaled deeply as he absorbed the information.

"How does he know who you are?" Bridges asked pointedly.

Flip looked at the floor for a moment, then the wall, then the ceiling before his gaze found the Chief again. "When I saw him a couple of months ago at Rick's... I threatened him to stay away from [Y/N]." Flip swallowed hard. 

"Goddammit, Flip." The Chief stood from his desk and began pacing as Flip stood frozen. 

"There's more..." Flip said begrudgingly..

Bridges' scoffed. "Of course there is."

Flip's head was tilted down as he peered up at the Chief. "Mandy is friends with him."

There was dead silence in the room as Bridges glared at Flip from across the room. He had grown to dislike Flip ever since he found out about Flip screwing around with his daughter in secret. Since then, Mandy told her father that Flip was being rude and distant towards her. She was playing the victim and making Flip look like the bad guy who was out to break her heart.

"Are you accusing my daughter of criminal acts against my department?" Bridges' face began to turn red with anger.

"I'm just telling you what I've learned." Flip said confidently.

Bridges felt torn between this knowledge and what his daughter was going through. He was struggling with what to believe. He knew Mandy had a history of falling for the wrong guys but he had a soft spot for her.

"We're done here." Bridges motioned to the door and Flip blinked.

"Alright." Flip said feeling defeated as he walked out of Bridges' office.

Bridges picked up the phone and called Mandy asking her to come to the station so they could talk.

_________________________________________________________________________________

The next few days came and went without any new developments. Flip hadn't been invited to any more org meetings or gatherings since the night of his initiation about a week ago. It seemed a bit odd since there was usually something every week but he figured Walter was giving him a break to fully recover.

You were trying to shift your focus back to yourself and getting things done at work. The fake break-up shook you to your core. You understood why Flip had to do it now, but you couldn't stop replaying the things he said to you in your head. It was like a wake up call reminding you that at any moment, this relationship could end and you needed to be prepared.

The current case you were working on with Jack seemed like it was a direct reflection of what you were faced within your own life; a love triangle gone wrong. A husband had an affair with someone at work who became overly obsessed with him. When he tried to break things off with her and work it out with his wife, the mistress ended up killing the wife and leaving the husband in critical condition before fleeing. She was still on the run and it was up to you and Jack to find her.

As you searched through the evidence pictures, you couldn't help but wonder just how far Mandy was willing to go. At what point did the mistress in these photos mentally snap and decide that the only solution was to kill the person standing in her way? You knew Mandy was crazy but was she that crazy?

It was nearing dusk when Jack suggested you both run out for a coffee break. You still had a few more work items to finish up together before calling it a night and you definitely needed to get re-energized. You stopped at a local coffee shop and enjoyed each other's company for a short while.

"So how are things going?" Jack asked casually. You knew what he was referring to.

You shrugged. "It's fine. Just trying to work through some of my own stuff."

Jack nodded as he sipped on his coffee. "You know, I dated this girl once. She was great... beautiful, funny... we got along well when we were together. But eventually I had to move away. We tried to keep things going but... it was hard. She got jealous easily, I got jealous easily... It takes a special kind of chemistry between two people to endure constant distance from each other. It's not for everyone."

You nodded as you sipped your coffee. "I'm sorry you went through that." you said, knowing all too well what that pain feels like. You knew Jack was a good person and he deserved someone great. You wondered if Jack ever had a connection with someone like the connection you have with Flip.

"Have you ever been in love, Jack?" you cocked your eyebrow at him.

Jack smirked at your question. "I've been close to what I think love is. But that was a long time ago."

Your heart swelled at his answer and you smiled. "Well, I can assure you... it's still a bitch." you both laughed.

Once you felt the caffeine kick in and your second wind hit, you both got up and left the cafe. As you walked back to your car parked along the street, you heard tires screeching down the road behind you. You snapped your head around to see the commotion and that's when you saw a masked person hanging out the car's passenger window aiming a gun.

You immediately reached for your gun and that's when you felt Jack push you behind him as he tried to counteract the exchange while firing his own weapon. You heard loud 'pops' and then the car sped off up the road.

Jack was bent over now, grabbing at his abdomen.

You fired a few shots towards the tailgate of the car in an attempt to stop them as you tried to make note of the license plate.

Colorado plates.

You rushed back to Jack as he was now sitting on the ground against the car hunched over in pain.

"Jack!" You looked at his wound as blood started to become visible through his shirt and hand. "Keep pressure on it. I'm calling 911." you dialed frantically as you couldn't believe what just happened. All of your suspicions about Mandy were confirmed in that one moment.

Yes... she would go that far.


	19. Criminal Minds

Mandy, who had ordered the hitman to come after you, was able to pull it off with help from Nick in exchange for a few sexual favors and stolen drugs from the evidence room at the police station. She was done playing 'nice' once she woke up in the ER after the brawl you had with her. Mandy was, in fact, pregnant... or had been prior to the fight.

She knew it probably wasn't Flip's but her plan was to make him believe it was no matter what she had to conjure up. Once she was told by the doctor that she had miscarried, she completely snapped and decided her next move needed to be the final one. You ruined everything for her, and she wanted to make you pay no matter how irrational or insane.

Nick and Mandy made it a habit to jump each other's bones anytime they did something criminal together   
Nick and Mandy made it a habit to jump each other's bones anytime they did something criminal together. The danger became an aphrodisiac for them and although Mandy truly wanted Flip, she was settling for Nick in the interim. In all reality, she had been pregnant with Nick's baby, but Mandy didn't live in reality. She convinced herself that the baby was Flip's and the pregnancy would bring them together and bond them for life.

She had stolen Flip's phone from his house when she broke in the second time. Her original plan was to extract your personal information for future use and arrange for Nick to tap the phone then force Flip to break up with you under the pretense that your life was threatened if he failed to do it. When she lost the baby, it didn't matter to her whether Flip performed the breakup or not, she was determined to take you down either way. The fact that Flip broke your heart beforehand was just icing on the cake.

Mandy always had evil in her soul and a deranged mind regarding relationships. It grew and spread over time after each rejected attempt at love. She kept telling herself that one day she would find her match; someone who wanted her as much as she wanted them. It wasn't that she had trouble finding men or women who were interested in her... she just chose the unattainable ones. It felt a thrilling conquest whenever she could break down their walls and get them into bed, never realizing that sex didn't equal love. After each rejection, the darkness inside her expanded as she became more aggressive.

Then... she met Flip.

Flip was different  
Flip was different. He wasn't totally unattainable when they first met a few years ago. She noticed how he would flirt with her and appeared to want her as much as she wanted him. She wondered if this was it; the one she'd been looking for. When things had finally turned physical that one drunken night in his truck, she felt confident that Flip was who she was meant to be with. She never forgot the way he touched her and made her cum with just the work of his hand. The idea that it was taboo since her father was his boss made it even more exciting to her.

Since that night she tried everything to make Flip jealous over the coming years as she dated other people. He didn't seem phased by much which only caused her to be frustrated and annoyed. She never saw him with another woman and he hadn't made another move on her so she chalked it up to the fact that he really wanted her but didn't want to get fired. She decided she would wait for him. She would wait for something to change; her father to retire, Flip to join another department, something... anything that made it possible for them to be together.

Then she saw the way Flip looked at you. How his dark eyes peered up, watching you intently anytime you were both in the same room.

Heaven nor Hell couldn't keep Mandy from coming after you. You stole the one man she'd been waiting for, the one man who showed her the kind of attention she craved for so long. To her, you were a roadblock; a temporary set back. She believed Flip was just momentarily distracted and his heart was truly set on being with her. She just had to remind him of that by getting you out of the picture.

__________________________________________________________________________

You sat next to Jack's hospital bed after the nursing staff brought him back from the recovery room post surgery. He was still asleep and you wanted to be there when he woke up. It was after midnight now and your body was operating solely on adrenaline, however now that you knew Jack was going to be okay you felt exhaustion slowly creeping in.

The room was sterile and dimly lit with the only sound filling the air coming from Jack's heart monitor. You watched Jack's face as you patiently waited for him to open his eyes. His chest was rising and falling slowly as he laid in front you looking otherwise lifeless. You replayed the shooting in your mind, seeing it all happen in slow motion. This man took a bullet for you without even a thought; without any hesitation.

Jack didn't deserve to be caught in the crossfire of the chaos happening in your life. Hell, Flip didn't deserve it either. People were getting seriously hurt now and it was impossible for you to not feel responsible for it. You gazed down to the white hospital room floor as you considered how your actions over the last few months have caused a domino effect of repercussions. You reminded yourself that all of this would stop if you could just let go of Flip. It seemed like such an obvious and simple solution.

You felt tears starting to form as you looked back at Jack. You stood up from your chair and walked over to the side of his bed. Glancing down you saw his hand resting alongside his body and you placed your hand over his, slightly squeezing it. Your heart jumped when you felt him squeeze your hand back in response.

"Jack?" You whispered as you leaned over him. "Can you hear me?"

His eyes slowly fluttered open as he struggled to focus and wake up.

You took a deep breath of relief when his eyes met yours.

"Hey..." you said sweetly as you smiled.

He moaned a bit as he tried to shift uncomfortably. "Hey."

"They said you did good. You should be fine, you just need to rest." You stroked his arm to comfort him.

His grip remained on your hand, not releasing you. "Thank you. Thank you for being here."

You smirked. "It's the very least I could do. It would be me in this hospital bed if it isn't wasn't for you. It should be me." You frowned knowing the truth.

Jack grinned. "I'm here to make sure that never happens."

Jack's courage amazed you. You felt so thankful that he was your partner, and you hoped that someday you could be there for him in his time of need. You leaned over and kissed him on his forehead.

"Get some sleep. I'll stop by in the morning before work and drop off some good coffee." You said before pulling away. Jack nodded and appeared to close his eyes and doze off again as you made your way out of his room.

You started to feel a wave of guilt hit you as you walked out of the hospital. Jack had no idea why someone just tried to shoot you. He wasn't aware of Nick or how dangerous things had escalated. He probably assumed Mandy had something to do with it, but you realized that once he was fully recovered, you would need to fill him in on everything. As much as you tried to keep him out of your personal drama, this whole event changed everything.

You sat in your car in the hospital parking lot for a moment and took a deep breath. Pulling your cell phone out from your pocket you realized you barely had your new phone a whole 24 hours before you used it to call 911. You noticed the dried blood stains on it from when you tried helping Jack earlier as you dialed for help.

You saw a missed call from Flip's burner line. You still needed to inform him of everything that happened that day but you worried about how he would react. It seemed like you both were making the wrong choices lately. Everything you did backfired in some destructive way. You had hardly processed the fact that someone just tried to kill you.

You pulled up his number and called it:

"Hey you." he answered with a soft, sweet voice.

"Hey. Something happened..." you started as you felt your throat tighten with anxiety. "Jack's been shot. He's in the hospital."

"Holy shit. Is he okay?" Flip asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

"He will be. He just got out of surgery and he's resting now." You answered as you looked down, not wanting to tell him the rest but knowing you needed to.

"Were you with him when it happened?" He asked, hoping you weren't but knowing you probably were.

"I was... he...uh... he jumped in front of me to block it." you swallowed.

Flip froze on the other end. You didn't even hear him breathing.

You broke the silence first as you continued. "The gun was aimed at me. I couldn't see who it was but the car had Colorado plates. It looked like an older Chevrolet, two door, black..."

"Are you okay?" he asked in a low, dark voice.

You paused because you honestly weren't sure how to answer. You weren't okay... none of this was okay.

"I didn't get hurt, if that's what you're asking." you said matter-of-factly. "I don't know what would've happened if Jack wasn't there."

Those words felt like daggers to Flip. He should be the one protecting you against things like this and he hated how the distance made him feel powerless. Although he was thankful for Jack's quick reaction in saving you, he couldn't help but feel inferior to him.

"Flip... I think she had someone come after me." Saying it out loud made you come to terms with reality and bring the accusation to life. You found it hard to breathe after the words left you and thought you might have a panic attack.

Flip remained speechless as your breath picked up over the line. If he was with you, he'd wrap his arms around you so you would feel protected and safe. He worried that his conversation with Chief Bridges sparked something inside of Mandy, causing her to snap.

"I'll fix this. I'll take care of it." He said, voice sounding confident and safe. "Okay?"

"How, exactly?" You asked feeling completely overwhelmed with how much power Mandy had over the situation. "Flip... how did we get here? How do we rationalize that our relationship is worth more than someone's life? This is fucking crazy."

You felt your pulse pick up as you kept speaking, more so rambling at this point, trying to find the answer that was all too obvious to you.

Flip knew where you were going with your rant and he felt his heart drop. He stayed silent as you kept asking 'how' and 'why' you both continued to be together even though there had been numerous obstacles in the way.

As you finished purging all of your anxiety out over the phone, you paused as tears finally fell from your eyes. You stared out your front windshield and up at the hospital building, remembering how close to death Jack had been.

Flip whispered your name.

"I can't. I can't do this, Flip." You finally said, barely breathing.

You didn't want it to end. But you couldn't in good judgment continue when things had gone this far.

You didn't hear anything from the other line for a few moments. You wondered if he had hung up on you. The silence was broken when Flip finally responded with a shaky inhale.

"I'm sorry...I just ca-" you continued but he interrupted you, his voice deep and graveled.

"This isn't over."

Before you could even respond, the line went dead.

Flip tossed his phone onto the couch as fire spread through his veins. He felt pure rage once he let the realization sink in that you could've been killed. There was no way in hell he was going to sit back and let Mandy get away with attempted murder. She had clearly snapped and taken things way too far. Even if he had to risk his job and break the law to get her locked up, he was ready to do whatever it took. He would protect you no matter the cost.

Over the next week Flip single handedly secured a small team of people willing to help him out: Rick, Ron, Sara and Hopper  
Over the next week Flip single handedly secured a small team of people willing to help him out: Rick, Ron, Sara and Hopper.

Rick had always wanted to find a way to pay back Flip for doing a side job pro bono for him in which Flip was able to help Rick prove that his money hungry ex-wife was cheating on him. He would've lost the bar in the divorce if it wasn't for Flip.

Ron had Flip's back ever since he saw Flip being carried away in the ambulance after his initiation night. He wanted to be there for him now since he wasn't able to help protect him that night. Ron also saw how his partner had changed since meeting you. He had never seen Flip so torn up over anyone so he knew Flip had fallen in love with you.

Sara, your ride or die, was 150% on board once Flip told her what happened and that Mandy had ordered a hit on you. She had been dying to throw hands with Mandy since she first met her arrogant ass, not only for your sake, but also because she just didn't like her. Mandy rubbed her the wrong way since day 1 and now that Sara knew just how crazy this bitch truly was and that she tried to come after you, Sara was ready to give Mandy a taste of her own medicine.

Chief Hopper was a wild card. Flip wasn't sure if he would actually get involved when he initially called him for advice. He needed another person's perspective on how far he could go to get what he needed without it being dismissed in court.

He needed another person's perspective on how far he could go to get what he needed without it being dismissed in court  
Hopper had a history with Chief Bridges and once Flip told him the full story, he wasn't surprised. He knew Bridges was a back-stabbing, selfish guy from personal experience. Before either of them became chief of police, they worked together in Salt Lake City and were partners. Hopper's family resided in Colorado Springs and he always had plans to move back there if a position ever opened up. Bridges knew this and once the chief of police in CSPD retired, Bridges applied along with Hopper. Bridges told the Captain that he was better suited for the role since Hopper had a drinking problem. Bridges got the position over Hopper and then the following year, Hopper's mother passed away unexpectedly. He felt like he never got to spend quality time with his mother and it killed him knowing that she passed away all alone. He should've been there and would have been if it wasn't for Bridges.

Flip gave everyone a job and collectively they would work together to bring Mandy and Nick in for interrogation. Flip was prepared knowing that neither of them would want to talk or admit anything willingly.

Hopper secured something that was questionable in a court of law but would give them an advantage; sodium thiopental, aka, the "truth serum". Flip had zero reservations about drugging them since they drugged him. It would be his word against theirs that he used the drug and once the truth was finally out, their word wouldn't be very creditable.

Sara's job was to assist with torturing Mandy. Flip felt more comfortable giving that job to another female and Sara was more than happy to oblige. Ron's job was to make sure that all the information they needed got recorded in some way or another. He was in charge of all the equipment and securing the audio afterwards so that it was safe. Rick was in charge of slipping a sedative into Nick and Mandy's drinks so that Flip could transport them to an undisclosed location for the interrogation.

Flip was done playing 'nice'. 

___________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile, you were completely oblivious that Flip was organizing such a thing. You were focused on helping Jack fully recover and filling in for him at work in the process. You didn't let yourself wallow in self pity after your last phone call with Flip. You didn't waste days away in bed like last time, you didn't cry yourself to sleep or stop eating. You simply gave yourself plenty to do so that you didn't have time to think about it. It seemed to be working since no one had tried to come after you again for an entire week. You would never let your guard down, though.

You still loved Flip and if things were different, you'd find a way to be together. But a part of you just needed a break from the constant struggle and heartache. As selfish as it sounds, you wish Flip would just leave Colorado and move closer to you.

Two weeks had passed since the incident and Jack was doing much better. Sara was preparing for a quick weekend getaway that she seemed to be keeping pretty quiet about. You wondered if she was hooking up with someone that she shouldn't be, but you didn't pry and just left her alone about it. She certainly seemed excited to go.

Hopper was also planning to be away for a few days to go visit his family so you and Jack would be left alone to work on your case. Hopper hardly ever took any days off so this was a new change of pace. You joked with Jack that you two should start drinking on the job while the boss was gone to make the day less boring.

Jack was leaning back in his chair as you talked. "I don't need you getting wasted like last time. I probably couldn't carry you now." He said as he pointed to his wound that was still healing.

"You carried me?" You asked, sitting on the edge of his desk, trying to recall that night but your memory had failed you.

"I did. You were out of it. I put you in your bed and took your shoes off..." He said, looking down to the floor. "That's when you asked me to stay."

You also glanced down, still trying to remember. "Well, thanks for following orders." You smirked as you looked back up at him.

Jack moved his gaze and locked eyes with you as his hand slowly gripped the armrest of his chair while his other hand stroked his chin, considering your words. The corner of his mouth curled into a devilish smile. "That's what I'm here to do for you." He bit his lower lip. His eyes scanned down your body and back up to your face.

There was an unspoken air of submission that laid between the two of you in that moment. Jack wasn't just talking about work, or about being a good partner. He was telling you that he would do anything you asked him to do. He was handing you the power and he would follow whatever order you gave him.

This was such uncharted territory for you. Flip was more dominant than that and typically you would be the one following orders, like a good girl. Jack's tone seemed to be more sensual and focused directly on what you wanted from him, not what he wanted from you.

You still felt committed to Flip. You still loved Flip. But there was something about Jack and the way he made you feel... like he would do anything for you and never leave you doubting him.

You swallowed hard and glanced over to Hopper's office, but you still felt Jack's wanting eyes on you. Hopper would be leaving tomorrow and you wondered how the next few days would play out while he was gone and you were left alone with Jack.

Hopper would be leaving tomorrow and you wondered how the next few days would play out while he was gone and you were left alone with Jack


	20. Do Your Worst

Mandy's head hung low as she sat in a metal chair, handcuffed and bound. She wasn't quite awake yet, but her consciousness was slowly coming back as she bobbed her head up and blinked. Once she realized she was immobile, she tugged in an effort to break free.

Sara was sitting directly across from Mandy with one leg casually crossed over the other, sinfully puffing on a cigarette as she waited for Mandy to fully wake up.

"What the... what the hell is this?" Mandy said to Sara, as she continued struggling to free herself from the chair. She looked around the room observing how it was a small area with sheets covering the walls. She had no idea where she was or what was going on.

Sara grinned and cocked her head. "What's wrong, sweetie? Don't like being drugged?"

Mandy blinked a few more times as she began to recognize who Sara was.

"You." She said under her breath. "What the fuck are you doing? Where am I?" Mandy began to sound frantic.

Sara blew a few smoke rings from her mouth and leaned forward. "No. You don't get to ask the questions." Sara glared at her as she stood up and walked slowly around Mandy.

Mandy's breath picked up, trying to anticipate what Sara was plotting.

Mandy's breath picked up, trying to anticipate what Sara was plotting  
Sara stopped when she was behind Mandy and out of her line of sight.

"Nervous?" Sara asked teasingly.

Mandy tugged at the restraints again. "Fuck you."

Sara chuckled. "A whore like you would but it's a hard pass for me." Sara leaned over Mandy's shoulder and carefully moved her hair away to whisper in her ear. "This might hurt."

In an instant Sara inserted the syringe filled with the 'truth serum' into Mandy's neck, grinning as she screamed from the pain. 

Flip was about 100 yards away when he heard Mandy's cry in the distance. He couldn't help but smirk to himself as he sat across from Nick in a separate room waiting for him to wake up in a similar fashion.

Thankfully, everything was going as planned so far. Rick was able to slip the sedative to Nick and Mandy without an issue and Flip was able to carry them out the back door of the bar and load them into his truck. There were only a few other patrons in the bar that night and Rick smoothed over the scene by suggesting that "some people just can't handle their liquor".

Nick groaned as his eyes fluttered open and his vision started to clear. His eyes locked on Flip first as he tugged at his restraints. A devilish grin spread across Nick's face once he realized his predicament.

"You must have a death wish." Nick suggested. "There's no way you're getting away with ...whatever this is." He shifted in his seat, still looking amused.

Flip stared at Nick with a grim look on his face. He hated this guy. "Your confidence sounds pretty fucking foolish right now." Flip stood up and walked behind Nick as Nick twisted his head to try and follow him. "I know you're the one who drugged me." Flip said in a low, daring voice.

Nick scoffed. "You can't prove anything."

Flip moved closer to Nick and raised the syringe to Nick's neck. "Well, let's find out." Flip jammed the needle into Nick's neck and squeezed the drug into his veins as Nick grunted loudly. 

_________________________________________  
_________________________________________

You and Jack had to travel across the state to interview a relative of the fugitive you were trying to track down. It was a three hour drive and most of it was spent in uncomfortable silence with the occasional small talk.

On the way back to Salt Lake, Jack suggested you both stop and grab some dinner. You agreed since you were starving and needed to stretch your legs. You assumed he was talking about some roadside diner or small pub so you were surprised when he pulled up to a high-end restaurant and the valet opened your door.

Before you exited the car, you shot Jack a look of wariness and he grinned back at you.

"Oh c'mon. Let's live a little. We deserve it." He said as he nudged you with his elbow.

You got out of the car and realized he was right - you did deserve to treat yourself. You had been working hard and it would be nice to just relax and maybe not think about Flip for an hour.

Jack approached the host and said something to him, while also nonchalantly slipping something to him. The host nodded and smiled, then checked his tablet and made some adjustments. You looked up at Jack and cocked your brow at him. His gaze remained in front of him but he grinned knowing you were suspicious.

The host led you through the dimly lit restaurant to a secluded table out on the heated patio. Once you stepped through the threshold you saw how bright and visible the stars were, and it almost took your breath away.

"Oh wow." You said to yourself before looking over and seeing Jack pulling your chair out for you.

"Nice, right?" He said as he glanced up to the sky.

You slowly walked over to the chair and your eyes locked on each other before you sat down. Jack moved to sit across from you as a single candle burned on the table in between you. You picked up the menu, curious just how much damage this place was going to cost you, and knowing without a doubt you'd have to charge it to your credit card.

You raised your eyebrows once you saw the price of the appetizers alone.

"It's on me. So get whatever tickles your fancy." Jack joked as he looked over at your expression.

"I am perfectly capable of paying for myself." You said, scanning the rest of the menu. "This isn't a date."

Jack smirked at your response. "Uh-huh." The waiter approached with bread and water in hand as Jack ordered a bottle of red wine before you could even dispute the offer.

"That's a lot of wine for one person." You suggested as Jack rested his elbows on the table and stared at you, unamused.

"I'm trying to help you." Jack responded in total seriousness. You sat your menu down and leaned forward to meet his gaze.

"What exactly do I need help with?" You challenged him.

He leaned back in his chair, eyes still on you looking miffed. "To move on. From him."

Your heart lit on fire. You felt mixed emotions of sadness and outrage swirling throughout your body. If Flip knew that Jack of all people was trying to 'help you move on', he'd lose his shit.

This isn't over.

Flip's last words replayed in your mind as you glared at Jack. "Well, thanks for your concern but...I'm fine." You grabbed your water and took a long sip to calm your nerves. You knew Jack was trying to be nice and it was most likely an innocent gesture, but for some reason it angered you that he would just assume you and Flip were totally done and you needed to move on. This wasn't the first time you thought things were over with Flip when they really weren't. And no matter how lonely or sad you felt, you didn't want to act out impulsively. You promised Flip you wouldn't be so careless again.

It was quite possibly the most awkward dinner you ever experienced. Much like the car ride earlier, it was mostly silent as you both ate and Jack drank his wine while you stuck to water only. Once the bill came you insisted that you pay for your own meal. Jack didn't try to refuse even though he looked positively annoyed by your stubbornness.

Once you got home that night, you took a long hot shower as your mind wandered to Flip and what he might be doing at that moment. You placed your palms on the shower wall in front of you and hung your head low under the shower stream, remembering how you saw Flip doing the same thing. Without any warning, you began to sob and your body started to shiver. The water from the shower mixed with your tears as they both trailed down your face and dripped to the floor.

It had been over a week since you heard his voice and even longer since you felt his touch.

This isn't over.

You held onto those words as if they were the only thing that mattered to you.

__________________________________________________________________________

Sara sat back down across from Mandy as she waited for the serum to take effect. Mandy slowly started to appear sluggish and Sara knew that was her queue. "Alright. Let's get started. State your name." Sara began reading her prompts from the notebook that Flip gave her.

"Mm... Mandy...Miranda. Miranda Bridges." She said, feeling woozy and lethargic.

"And did you break into Philip Zimmerman's home, causing damage to his bedroom?" Sara asked, testing the waters.

Mandy's head was bobbing up and down, her breath shallow. "Yes."

Sara smiled, feeling confident that this was going to work. "Did you conspire to drug Philip Zimmerman against his knowledge?"

Mandy swallowed and moaned out of exhaustion. "Yes."

Sara nodded. "Did you conspire to murder [Y/N SURNAME]?"

Mandy hung her head low and remained silent. Sara repeated the question louder this time. Mandy still didn't answer.

"One more chance..." Sara warned Mandy before repeating the question a third time.

Mandy lifted her head slightly to meet Sara's gaze and gave her a wicked smirk. "Do your worst." She contested.

Sara shook her head at Mandy's defiance. "You really are a sick bitch, aren't you?" Sara got up and walked behind Mandy, quickly grabbing at Mandy's thumb from under the handcuffs and roughly extending it until she heard - and felt - the bone break. Mandy screamed in agony but Sara swore she heard bouts of pleasure from under Mandy's tone. 

Flip heard Mandy's scream from afar and realized Sara had to proceed to plan B of beginning her torture since she wasn't answering the questions. He mentally prepared himself for having to do the same to Nick.

As the serum started to take over Nick's consciousness Flip began his interrogation. For the most part Nick cooperated much like Mandy did at the beginning. As if on cue, Nick stopped answering when asked if he was involved in the attempted murder plot.

Per the interrogation plan, Flip and Sara would only go as far as physically breaking a couple of bones in their hands because this whole interrogation was technically illegal. They had to be careful about how much physical damage they left on both of them.   
But there was one method that wouldn't leave a mark and would generally work to get criminals to confess.

Nick spit at Flip's feet out of frustration. "I'm done talking. You're gonna have to kill me."

Flip sighed heavily. "Fine." He pulled his cell phone from his pocket and began texting.

Hopper entered the room a few moments later with a 5 gallon bucket of water and a piece of cloth in his hands.

"Who the fuck are you?" Nick said, shifting in his chair starting to feel uneasy again.

"Who the fuck are you?" Nick said, shifting in his chair starting to feel uneasy again  
Hopper dropped the heavy bucket of water next to Nick and smiled. "Who me? I'm nobody, kid. Nobody at all." He walked behind Nick and tilted his chair backwards as Flip covered Nick's face with the cloth. Nick started thrashing and yelling obscenities right before Flip proceeded to pour water over Nick's covered face rendering him speechless as he tried gasping for air.

Flip had never waterboarded anyone but someone had done it to him once before so he knew how effective it could be. His stomach twisted remembering how it felt as he did it to Nick. Torturing criminals wasn't exactly Flip's strong suit; he hated doing it because he would empathize too much.

He was strategic with it so that Nick wouldn't actually drown, but only feel like he was on the brink of death. By the third interval, Nick began to beg him to stop.

"Alright! Fuck! I'll talk!" Nick said in between breaths. Hopper looked at Flip and Flip nodded. The chair was brought back to its neutral position as the drenched cloth dropped from Nick's face and into his lap. Nick took a moment to fully catch his breath.

Flip stood with his arms crossed a few feet in front of Nick waiting for his confession.

"Did you conspire to kill [Y/N SURNAME]? Flip asked once more.

"I didn't hire someone." Nick said with his gaze looking down. "I couldn't find anyone who would do it without a huge payout."

Flip's brows furrowed as he looked at Nick then up at Hopper who was still standing behind Nick, also looking curious.

"So who did it?" Flip asked, already knowing the answer and feeling his rage starting to build.

Nick's eyes moved up to Flip. "I did." There was no regret in his tone or his eyes. "And if it wasn't for her fucking boyfriend jumping in the way, I would've done my job."

That was enough for Flip to tackle Nick to the ground, choking him out of blinding fury. As the chair fell backwards and hit the ground hard, Hopper reacted by jumping sideways at first out of surprise then rushing over to try and pull Flip off of Nick.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH, I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU..." Flip yelled from a deep growl in his throat as his grip on Nick's throat intensified, Flip's face looking completely tensed and wild. He had no mercy in his eyes as the blood rushed from Nick's face.

Hopper successfully pulled Flip away from Nick before things took the wrong turn. "Hey, hey! It's done. It's done... we got him, just let it go, man." Hopper kept his grip on Flip and patted his shoulder as he backed him up against the wall to calm him.

Nick started to chuckle from the floor. "You think I'm done? My dad's gonna fucking destroy you both."

Hopper turned his head around and walked over to Nick. He swung his fist across Nick's face hard, knocking him completely out. "SHUT UP! God, I hate this kid." He said as he shook his head.

Meanwhile, Mandy still wasn't giving in  
Meanwhile, Mandy still wasn't giving in. Sara texted Flip to find out what he wanted to do next. Knowing that they had enough information to at the very least get a warrant for Nick to be arrested, Flip wanted to see if he could get Mandy to talk.

"Well, guess I'm taking a break. See you in hell." Sara said as she left the room. Flip came in a second later and Mandy twitched in surprise.

"Flip?" Mandy smiled innocently at him. "Did you plan this?" She asked as she tugged lightly at her restraints.

Flip ignored her question and sat in the chair across from her. "Nick just ratted you out. He confessed to being the hitman that you hired."

Mandy's eyes turned dark. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do. You've been acting like a crazy, jealous girlfriend when you know damn well that's not how it is between us." Flip leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. "What were you thinking? That you'd kill her and I'd just forgive you and want to be together?"

Mandy's face softened a little as her eyes started to glisten. "I know you love me, Flip. She was in the way." Mandy sniffled and looked down. "We were supposed to be a family."

Flip narrowed his eyes at Mandy, confused. "A family? What the hell are you talking about?"

Tears were now falling down Mandy's cheeks as she looked back up. "I was pregnant. I was pregnant with your baby. And she.... she killed our baby, Flip." She confessed, with sorrow in her eyes.

Flip's breathing stopped as he stared at Mandy, mouth agape. "What?"

Mandy continued to sob and nod her head. "I just wanted us to be together. She doesn't care about you like I do." Mandy locked eyes with Flip. "I would do anything for you."

Flip leaned back in his chair, trying to sort through everything in his head. He ran his hand through his hair as he sighed. "This isn't how it works, Mandy. You can't... force someone to be with you. That's not love."

Mandy swallowed and looked back down to the floor. She wondered if Flip had fallen in love with you and what it must feel like to have the heart of the man she wanted so desperately to want her back. She envied you to the point of pure hatred. After a long moment of silence between them, Mandy finally spoke up.

"I'm sorry." She said softly before looking back up at Flip, face and eyes looking empty. "I'm sorry... that Nick missed."

Flip's nostrils flared at her as he clenched his jaw. He slowly pulled his phone out from his pocket and sent the text to Hopper. His stomach didn't churn while waterboarding Mandy like it did with Nick. In fact, a part of him thoroughly enjoyed listening to her cries for help.

But Mandy never gave in and eventually they had to stop. She confessed to enough wrong doing to file a restraining order but Flip knew by now that a piece of paper wasn't going to keep her away for long.

After all of that, Flip knew that there was only one answer left to ensure you'd be safe.

_________________________________________________________________________

Jack apologized to you the next day and things seemed to go back to normal. Hopper was expected back that evening so you continued to work quietly at your desk, finishing up as much as you could so that you were able to give Hopper a good report once he came back.

You and Jack were expected to give a presentation on the progress of your case so you started moving some things into the empty conference room that was adjacent to Hopper's office.

You still hadn't heard anything from Flip and with Sara being gone for the last couple of days, you were feeling pretty down. It seemed with every passing day that you didn't hear from Flip, a part of your heart hardened and stopped beating. It pained you to lie in bed, night after night, knowing that he wasn't next to you.

As you prepared the conference room and tested the projector, Jack came in and asked if you needed any help. You gave him a dejected 'no' as you continued moving equipment around.

Jack watched you attentively. "Do you want to talk about it?"

You shook your head, still not making any eye contact. You didn't want to talk and you didn't want Jack to tempt you into something you'd regret.

He moved in closer to you and sat on the conference room table. "It's killing me to see you like this, you know." You kept your focus on what you were doing as Jack spoke. "I'm sorry but... you don't deserve this. You deserve to be happy."

You paused and swallowed before looking up at Jack  
You paused and swallowed before looking up at Jack. "And sleeping with you is going to make me happy?" You tilted your brow at him. "That's how I got into this mess in the first place."

Jack shook his head at your response. "It's not like that. I mean... it wouldn't be just sex. I can give you more than that." He paused before pushing up off the table and walking towards you. "I can give you more than he can."

You slowly stepped back as Jack stepped towards you. You felt heat spread through your face. "Jack... don't do this."

His eyes were soft on you. "You deserve someone who's here for you."

Once you felt the conference room wall graze your back you knew he had you cornered. "Jack..." you said under your heavy breath. A part of you wanted him but another, stronger part of you wanted to flee.

He brought his face close to yours as his hands found your waist. "All you have to do is tell me what you want, and it's yours." His voice was filled with desire and you felt your heart pounding in your chest.

"No... I can't." You protested just above a whisper.

"You can." He responded.

You both froze when you heard the cocking of a gun from behind Jack. He slowly turned his head around and you saw Flip standing directly behind him with the barrel of the gun against his back.

"Sounds like she said no." Flip's tone was stern. He had heard most of the conversation from outside of the conference room.

As if by magic, your heart filled with life, all the deadness gone and blood began pumping steadily throughout. He came back for you.

Jack removed his hands from your waist and held them up to surrender. "Zimmerman." Jack's voice was cross.

Flip disengaged the gun and put it back into his holster as he looked at Jack in disappointment. "God damn it, Ryan. I really wanted to like you."

Jack was pissed. "You know I'm right, Flip." He said rudely before turning to walk out of the room. Flip pressed his lips together and sighed in frustration before looking back at you. You stood there in wonderment, so happy to see him standing before you that you couldn't contain your smile. He smirked at your expression and looked at you doe-eyed.

"Alright, get your cute ass over here." 

You jumped into his embrace, your arms wrapped around his neck as he wrapped his strong arms around you, as you felt your feet lifting off the ground. You inhaled his scent through your nose before pulling away and resting your forehead against his.

"What took you so long?" You teased.

He tucked a strand of hair behind your ear as he studied your face and let out a long exhaled from his nose. "If you only knew." He smiled at you. "But I'm here now, sweet thing."

"


	21. Daddy

Author's note: Hello loves. Thanks for hanging with me through the previous chapter, I know it was a bit... torturous 😏. This one is a little shorter but holy hot sex, it's one to behold. With a title like that 👆, don't expect any less. thank you so much for the support!

When you pictured the next time you'd have your legs wrapped around Flip, it wasn't on the conference room table at work, but you weren't complaining. His kiss was hungry on you as his hands roamed your body and fumbled to unbutton your pants.

"Flip... we're gonna get caught." You said in between your kisses. Flip pulled away from you momentarily to close the door to the conference room. He slowly walked back to you as he moved to unbuckle his belt with sultry eyes beaming at you.

"Guess you're gonna have to keep that pretty mouth of yours shut." He was a man with desire beating through his veins and no one was going to stop him from devouring you, right here, right now.

He grabbed a chair away from the table and rolled it over to himself before pulling his throbbing cock free, keeping his eyes on you as he sat down in the chair.

"You should know better than to try and end things with me, you know." He said, while stroking his cock. "I'm not going anywhere, sweet thing." He licked his lips and kept his dark eyes on you. "Now get on your fucking knees and apologize." His tone was purely sinful. You hadn't seen such a dark side of Flip before, and you felt equally turned on and afraid.

You gradually lowered yourself to the floor from the table, still a few feet away from him as you kept an innocent stare on his face.

"Crawl to me." He ordered, still stroking his hard length in his large hand.

You obeyed and brought yourself closer to him, feeling your insides shake with nervousness. Once you were close enough he grabbed your jaw with his free hand as he leaned over towards you.

"What do you have to say to me?" He looked so different like this, so dominant and vile, it made your stomach twist with excitement and fear.

"I'm sorry." You whispered.

"Sorry...to who?" his grip on your jaw tightened.

"I'm sorry... daddy." you said just above a whisper this time to make sure he heard you. Flip's eye twitched slightly as he gave you an evil grin.

He placed a soft kiss on the tip of your nose. "That's my good girl."

A feeling of affection washed over your trembling body as he praised you. He leaned back in the chair, releasing your jaw when he did. He tilted his hard cock towards you. "Now show me."

Without another word, you moved to lick up his entire length, from the bottom to the tip, circling your tongue before dipping your open mouth over him. He made the most delicious groan when he felt your hot mouth wrapped around as much of him as you could handle. You bobbed your head up and down, using your hand to stroke in unison with your wet mouth.

"That's it, baby. So fucking good..." his hand moved to the back of your head, lightly stroking your hair as you sucked on him. "Do your best for daddy."

You felt tingles at your core with every dirty word he spoke to you. The validation made you feel motivated to keep taking him in deeper and deeper, to the point you felt him hit the back of your throat.

"Fucking christ.... yes. Take it all." He encouraged you as you kept your throat relaxed. You pulled yourself off of him when you started to choke.

His face was flushed with overwhelming desire for you. He grabbed your jaw again as spit trailed down your chin. "You missed this cock, didn't you?"

You nodded and he smacked your face lightly, but enough to shock you. "Get up here and ride it then, you fucking slut." He ordered. You stood with shaky knees and pushed your pants down and off of you before straddling him in the chair.

Little by little you gradually lowered yourself down on him until your hips met. Once you were fully seated on him, you clenched your walls around his length which earned you a sexy growl from his chest. His chin was tilted up towards you as your lips brushed against each other. You began rocking your hips slow and seductively as you teased him, knowing he wanted you to pick up the pace.

He exhaled largely as he grabbed your hips, trying to guide you to go faster but you resisted. You ran your fingers through his hair as you glared down into his eyes. Being on top was always a power move since you could control everything. It seemed he forgot about that when he asked you to ride him. His breath was ragged as he let you have your fun, watching you slowly grinding into him.

You increased your pace as you felt your peak starting to rise. Flip planted his feet firmly on the floor as he thrusted upwards into you, meeting your hips for more impact. That's when you felt the hydraulics in the chair give out. Flip expected it to happen, as he immediately stood, keeping you wrapped around him and carrying you over to the table. He placed your back against the table so that he could finally have his way with you.

He kissed you gently at first, then he pulled his face away and placed his hand over your mouth before he roughly shoved his hard length into you. You yelped loudly into his hand as he kept a ruthless pace. He was a deviant on top of you and even though you missed the sweetness, this was a whole new experience and you felt so alive.

The hard table underneath you was digging into the curves of your back and you knew for sure you'd have bruises. Between the pain and pleasure swirling through you, you dug your fingernails into Flip's back, wanting him to also feel what you were feeling. He moaned and groaned, trying to contain his own noises through his clenched jaw.

You had your eyes closed as you focused on him thrusting hard into you with his hand still covering your mouth as you moaned into it. Once you opened them and met his gaze, you saw his eyes were red and wet as he watched you. It made your heart stop; he was crying.

You moved his hand away from your mouth and you grabbed the sides of his face and kissed him deeply to comfort him. His tears fell on your cheeks as you held his mouth to yours. You both released the kiss at the same time to focus on your sex, breathing heavily between your bodies.

"I want you to cum for me." you whispered to him while caressing his hair. He moaned in response, watching his cock moving in and out of you.

"Not before you." he said in between thrusts. You smiled and arched your back, focusing on your own orgasm so that he could release himself, too.

Within seconds he brought you to the threshold and you placed his hand back over your mouth as you rode out your pleasure. The sight of you cumming for him drove him to the edge and he was right behind you. He exploded inside of you as he buried his face in the nook of your neck, groaning and breathing erratically.

Once finished, Flip remained on top of you, short of breath hiding his face as he gently kissed your neck. He swallowed hard before lifting his head to meet your gaze. His bloodshot eyes were dry now. You didn't ask him and he didn't offer any explanation. He kissed you sweetly before pulling himself off of you and finding some tissues to clean you both up. He grabbed your pants from the floor and helped you get dressed in silence.

Once you both put yourselves back together, he pulled you into his chest for a hug. You felt his chin resting on the top of your head and listened to his chest rise and fall with a sigh of relief.

You waited a moment before speaking. "You okay?" you whispered.

His thumb stroked your lower back and it seemed like he was in deep thought. You pulled your face away from his chest so you could peer up at him. His face was stone and unreadable. "Flip?"

He blinked at you. "I'm okay. Let's get you ready for your meeting." he kissed your forehead and made his way to open the door. He seemed so dismissive of what just happened, like it was nothing when obviously something changed.

An hour later, Hopper entered the room with Flip by his side as they continued chatting about who knows what.... Hunting? Fishing? You weren't sure since you only caught pieces of it but it was something they were both passionate about. You didn't realize Flip was going to stay for the presentation and you felt butterflies knowing that he would be watching you and Jack working together. The same Jack that Flip threatened with a loaded gun only an hour prior.

Hopper pulled up a chair and it immediately sunk down to the floor. He looked confused as he tried adjusting the hydraulics before noticing that you and Flip were both trying to hide your mischievous grins. His eyes moved back and forth between the two of you, realizing that you had something to do with the broken chair. 

He stood up with a sigh. "Jesus Christ. Don't tell me." He said as he pushed the chair away from the table and grabbed a new one. That's when Jack finally entered, looking nothing less than annoyed at the fact that Flip was in the room. He loudly sat down his belongings on the table next to where you were standing and began sifting through it, remaining silent and looking peeved.

Hopper eyes moved from Jack, to you, to Flip and back to Jack again as he tried to understand why the mood in the air was so tense. "Someone wanna tell me what the hell's going on?" He asked.

Feeling anxious, you bit the inside of your cheek and gazed down to the floor. Jack shrugged at Hopper while Flip sat at the end of the table watching the show unfold.

"Nothing." Jack sneered as he looked at Flip. "Right?"

Flip glared at Jack. "Yep."

Hopper looked at you, waiting for your response. You looked at him and shrugged. "I'm good."

Hopper raised his brow and leaned back in his chair. "Alright, well, show me what you have."

You felt Flip's eyes on you the entire time, as you spoke about the case, your progress and the future plans. You were nervous but you tried to block him out so you could focus.

Flip watched how well you and Jack presented the details of the case and how you politely exchanged the dialog between each other. You looked so natural working alongside Jack, and he was impressed with the progress and decisions you had made along the way.

His heart began to ache, knowing how much he had distracted you back in CSPD, keeping you from moving up in his own department. He realized how talented you were in that moment and how much of a loss it was for him that you were no longer in his unit working alongside him instead. He felt a heaviness in his chest realizing that he was at fault for so much that had gone wrong in your life. All he wanted to do was be with you and keep you safe and happy. But you were further from safety than you'd ever been. He knew you weren't happy, either. The distance had been an issue since the day you left Colorado Springs.

Flip swallowed as his gaze drifted down letting his mind wander off, recalling the events over the last couple of days. He tortured criminals in ways he never thought he would. He broke several laws and if it wasn't for the fact that he was in law enforcement and had connections, he would probably be in jail by now. It's no secret that bad cops get away with this shit all the time, but Flip always hated those cops. Now he was one. And what bothered him even more was how much he enjoyed doing some of it.

He realized he brought that dark aggression to Salt Lake when he came to see you. He surprised himself when he aimed a loaded gun at Jack. He surprised himself when he got off to humiliating you sexually and making you apologize. He liked it.   
No... he loved it.

He wondered what was happening to him as he watched you intently from across the room. You were innocent and didn't deserve any of the chaos that was being put on you. 

"You deserve someone who's here for you."

Jack's words burned a hole into his head and heart. You did deserve that... at the very least.

The sound of Flip's phone buzzing brought him back to reality. Ron was calling so he excused himself to take the call.

"Hey man." Flip answered as he made his way over to your desk.   
Ron's voice sounded conflicted.

"Zimmerman. We have a problem..."

"


	22. RUN

Author's note: This is a pivotal chapter with a traumatic cliff hanger of an ending. Please only read if you feel emotionally ready to do so. While this is not the last chapter, the next one will be. SEATBELTS FASTENED AND TRAY TABLES UP. Let's land this bitch. -xo

You finished the presentation and Hopper seemed very pleased. You made eye contact with Jack for a split second as you both gave each other a warm smile, feeling a mutual sense of accomplishment. You collected your belongings and made your way to your desk. 

You saw Flip's towering figure standing with his back to you as he brought the phone down from his ear. He turned to look at you, his face drained of all color and a glint of terror in his eyes. It stopped you in your tracks and your heart started racing.

"What is it?" You asked, hoping he would tell you and not keep any more secrets.

Flip looked past you and at Hopper as he was slowly approached from behind you. It was as if they had some sort of silent understanding of what was happening and you were completely lost.

Flip looked down at you and clutched the sides of your arms. "Don't leave this building." His voice was low and grim. "Do you understand?"

You pinched your brows together. "O-kay. But what's going on?" you demanded. Ignoring your question, he walked by you, eyes focused on Hopper who was now also looking fearful. They both went into Hopper's office and shut the door.

You huffed as you placed your belongings down at your desk and glanced over at Hopper's closed door. You were done being left out of things. You were done with the secrets.

You marched over to Hopper's office and swung the door wide open, causing both Flip and Hopper to practically reach for their weapons. Stunned, you gave them a warning look. "What in the actual fuck?!" You closed the door behind you. "Flip, tell me what's going on. Now." Your eyes were laser-focused on him.

Flip sighed in frustration at you. "Fine. Sit." He motioned to one of the chairs across from Hopper's desk. Hopper took a seat at the same time you did, leaving Flip standing as he paced the room.

"A few days ago I organized an interrogation with Mandy and Nick." Flip said, talking with hands as you tried to listen. Hopper pulled out a cigarette and lit it. "I got Nick to confess to trying to kill you...and he was taken into custody. Sounds like he kept talking once he was told how upset his father was to learn that he talked to the cops at all. He probably figures that jail is safer than home right now."

Flip reached into his back pocket to grab a cigarette. "The organization is coming for me. And anyone else involved with the sting and the interrogation." Flip sighed. "Mandy didn't say shit. All she confessed to was breaking into my fucking house." He lit the cigarette, taking a long drag. "So she's not in custody."

You narrowed your eyes at Flip. "How did you get either of them to confess anything at all?"

Flip gazed over at Hopper as he raised his brows and began casually rocking back and forth in his chair, puffing on his cigarette. Flip fiddled with his zippo lighter in his hand, flicking it open and shut. "We did what we had to do." He said, his eyes still on Hopper.

"We?" You looked back at Hopper. "You helped?"

Hopper leaned forward, resting his elbows on his desk. "Kid, this goes much deeper than you realize. Flip needed help, and not just from me. These people are dangerous and as much as I hate to admit it... I'm not sure how safe any of us are."

You swallowed hard at Hopper's admission. "Who else is involved?"

Flip took a deep breath. "Sara, Ron and Rick."

You practically choked. "Sara?!? You're telling me Sara isn't... safe right now?" You stood up quickly and Flip moved over to you, placing a hand on your shoulder. "We'll make sure she's okay... we're going to send someone to get her."

You felt flustered and grabbed Flip's cigarette from him, puffing on it while trying to calm yourself. "What about Chief Bridges... can he help?"

Flip gazed back to Hopper who looked amused. "That's the other thing..." Flip took the cigarette back from you and took a drag. "A while back, Ron and I started following Bridges. I don't know, I had this gut feeling something was off about the way he reacted when I told him about who Nick was and that Mandy was friends with him." He passed the cigarette back to you. "Ron just confirmed that he saw Bridges leaving the org leader's house."

You froze. "Holy fucking shit." You sat back down in the chair, took a puff and gave it back to Flip.

"I don't know how long he's been involved but my suspicion is that this whole sting that Bridges assigned to Ron and I was just a way to get rid of us. So that we wouldn't take them down. I think the org has known about who I am this entire time and they've just been fucking with us, waiting for an opportunity to... take us out and make it look like an accident. And as far as the rest of the unit goes, it would've looked like a sting gone bad." Flip sat on the edge of Hopper's desk, puffing on the remains of his cigarette before it burned out.

You now understood why Flip looked like a ghost after his call with Ron. The blood drained from your face as you recounted everything over the past few months and you felt naive thinking your biggest issue was some crazy, jealous girl who wanted your man. Mandy was still a real threat to you, for sure, especially if her dad is involved with the organization. But now Flip's life was also in immediate danger. And Sara... Hopper, Ron, Rick...

No one was safe... and no one had answers.

You pulled out your cell phone to call Sara and Flip snatched it from you. "No... don't use your personal phone." He took out a burner phone from his pocket and gave it to you. "Use this... Keep it short and don't share too many details." He instructed.

You dialed Sara's number and waited for her to pick up.

"Fuck off, I'm not interested in whatever you're selling." Sara answered to the unknown number.

"Sara... it's me." you said quickly. "Someone from the station is coming to get you and bring you to me."

"Umm.. okay. Who?" She asked.

Jack knocked on Hopper's door and peeked in. "Hey Chief... I'm heading out to grab lunch, I'll be back..."

"Jack is coming." you answered Sara's question before hanging up.

He raised his brow at you. "I'm sorry, Jack's going where?"

You pressed your hands together in a pleading way, looking at Jack. "Could you please pick up Sara from my apartment and bring her here? She can't be at home right now."

Jack scanned the room as everyone's eyes were on him. "Uhh.. alright. Will do."

An hour later everyone was seated at the conference room table: you, Sara, Flip, Hopper and Jack. It was clear by now that this required 'all hands on deck' so Hopper and Flip explained everything to Jack so that he could help protect Sara. Ron was back in Colorado Springs keeping an eye on Rick.

"My guess is that a convoy is on its way here as we speak. Ron saw Bridges leaving the org leaders house a little over an hour ago. It's an 8 hour drive here so we have a little bit of time, but not alot." Flip explained to the group.

Hopper chimed in next. "You need to get the hell out of here and move to another location. Someplace busy, where there's a lot of people." Hopper started passing around an empty bin. "Put your personal cell phones in here. We will leave them at the station." Hopper then passed a walkie talkie to Jack and to Flip. "Keep this on your person at all times and stay together."

Hopper had all four of you escorted to a hotel in the city and booked two rooms under a pseudonym. He stayed back at the station to keep an eye on the convoy's arrival, knowing it would be their first stop so he could warn the group. It was a selfless and dangerous move but Hopper was a total badass when it came down to the dirty work and he was more than happy to welcome the assholes into town.

The hotel downtown was nice and seemed expensive but that was Hopper's intention; to put you somewhere unexpected. Surely, every shitty motel would be combed through first. Your rooms were in separate towers but that was fine. You had the walkie talkies and could always use the hotel phone if needed. As expected, you and Flip took one room and Sara and Jack took the other.

You saw the plush king-sized bed perfectly made with white linens and floor to ceiling windows facing the other hotel tower and the rest of the city. You realized this was as close to a vacation that you've ever had and the irony made you smirk to yourself. Flip noticed and wrapped his arms around you from behind, resting his chin on your shoulder.

"Not too bad for a hideout, huh?" He kissed your shoulder and his arms squeezed your waist. "You deserve better than this." He whispered against your skin.

"What do you mean? This is really nice. I like it." You replied, turning your head to see him.

"No... I mean, you don't deserve to be on the run like this. It's my fault." Flip turned your body around to face him. "You deserve better."

You scoffed at him. "You're crazy. I'm the one who's ruining your life. Nick, Mandy... they wouldn't be your problem if it wasn't for me." You placed your hands on his chest. "You deserve better."

Flip's jaw tensed at your words. "I'll show you what I deserve." He stepped towards you causing you to walk backwards until you felt the window hit your back.

His kiss smothered your lips as you felt your body pressed against the glass. You moved your kisses down to Flip's neck as he growled. Opening his eyes for a second, he saw someone standing at their window in the opposite hotel tower watching. He narrowed his eyes and realized it was Jack.

"I can give you more than he can."

Flip replayed the words Jack spoke to you before he interjected with a gun to his back. He began to feel his blood boil, remembering how Jack tried to take you from him, claiming he could give you more.

He stared at Jack through the window with dark eyes. He then moved his mouth back to yours, kissing you deeply, before his hands moved to unzip your pants.

You giggled. "...here? What if someone sees us?"

"Then they'll know you're mine." He answered breathlessly as he made sure Jack was still watching before he lowered himself to his knees. He wanted Jack to see just how well he takes care of you.

You closed your eyes as a wave of pure pleasure washed over you, feeling Flip's hungry mouth at your core, completely oblivious that Jack could see you. He pushed his tongue back and forth between your slit as he sucked on your clit in intervals. You rocked your hips in unison with his movements as you felt his hands clutch your hips.

Pleasure was building in your tummy and your breath became ragged. Flip inserted a digit into you and you throbbed around it as he continued sucking. His hand picked up pace in response to your hips bucking against his mouth.

"Cum on my face." He demanded in a low and sultry voice.

Your hands gripped at his raven locks as you rocked your hips back and forth over his wet and wanting mouth. You came hard as he moaned into you, the vibrations sending you into another realm.

Your body quivered as he pulled his mouth away, licking his lips as he rose from the floor. He noticed Jack was gone now but he didn't care... he wasn't finished with you yet.

Flip's hand moved to the back of your neck and pulled you away from the window, guiding you to bed with him as his lips hovered against your lips, your noses nestled into one another. You lifted your shirt over your head as Flip removed his gun holster, tossing it on the bed. He unbuttoned his flannel quickly, watching intently as you removed your bra so that you were completely bare in front of him.

You reached out and grabbed his hands. "No... leave the flannel on." Nothing was sexier to you than Flip looking lustful wearing his flannel unbuttoned as his burly chest and torso peaked out from behind it. His belt was undone and hanging from his hips. You unzipped his jeans and snaked your hand down to pull his thick cock free. "I want you to fuck me just like this."

There was something completely slutty about being totally nude for him while he kept his clothes on that made you wet with desire. He cupped the sides of your face with his large hands. "You drive me fucking wild, you know that?" He smirked before kissing you and tossing you onto the bed as you yelped with excitement.

"I'll keep my clothes on, but you have to do one thing for me, sweet thing." He crawled onto the bed and reached over next to you. "You have to wear this." He lifted up his gun holster as his eyes glistened with mischief.

You grinned and shrugged. "Fine." You took the holster and slipped in over your shoulders.

"No, no..." He said as he helped you out of it. "Like this." He put the holster on you again but backwards this time. The leather straps laid criss cross over your chest as your breasts were showcased through the shoulder holes. You raised your brow at him as he growled in delight.

"Get on all fours." He ordered as you moved to your hands and knees on the bed. You felt him shifting himself behind you as he aligned your hips with his. He spit in his hand and stroked his hard length before bringing it to your wet entrance. You felt him push the tip of himself inside then pause as both of his hands slid up your back and grasped the leather shoulder straps. He yanked them back as he fully shoved himself into you. Your body jolted forward but the holster kept you in place as he continued thrusting in and out as you loudly moaned and whimpered from the impact.

It wasn't much longer before the hotel phone started ringing and you perked up. "Ignore it..." Flip said through his loud grunts as he kept fucking you. Your anxiety spiked every time you heard the ring.

"What if it's Sara..." you said through your heavy breaths.

Flip's thrusts became harder and faster. "It's not... she'd use the radio first."

You realized he was right. But then wondered if something happened to the radio. Maybe it was broken. Before you could object again the ringing stopped and Flip was getting close to cumming. Your focus being disrupted made you lose your second orgasm but you figured at least you got one in. Flip cried out as he released himself inside of you.

He let go of the straps which made your upper body relax before he pulled out. You both fell to the bed short of breath as you moved to nestle yourself on his chest.

You laid together in peaceful silence for the first time in...perhaps, ever. Your relationship had been so chaotic it was almost uncomfortable to sit in silence. You looked up at Flip as his gaze moved you.

"Can I ask you something?" You said softly as Flip played with your hair. He nodded.

"When I asked you how you got Mandy and Nick to talk... you said 'we did what we had to do'. What did you do?"

Flip took in a deep breath through his nose. "Why do you want to know?"

You bit your lower and shrugged. "Just seems like... you've changed a little."

Flip knew you were right; he knew the night of the interrogation changed him in irreversible ways. He was hoping it was just something he was struggling with internally but you picked up on it just like he feared you would.

He kissed your forehead gently. "I'll never let anyone get away with hurting you. I would rather die than lose you."

His honest words sent a shock of pain through your heart. "See? I'm ruining your life."

He smirked at you. "I don't care. At least you'll have been in my life."

Knocking on the door made you both jump up. You quickly and quietly grabbed your clothes and put them back on as you heard a second round of knocking. Flip reached for his gun as he slowly leaned down to look through the peephole. It was someone from the hotel staff.

"Yeah?" Flip shouted from the other side of the door.

"Mr. Smith, it's Harold from the front desk. I have a message for you."

Flip looked back at you before answering. "What is it?"

Harold hesitated a moment as he expected Flip to open the door. "Well, alright, sir, I'll slip it under the door." A folded white piece of paper appeared at Flip's feet. "Also... we received some noise complaints from other guests. I would kindly ask that the noise be reduced, sir. Have a wonderful evening."

Flip disengaged his weapon as he bent down to pick up the note. You stood nearby waiting for him to tell you what was written on the paper.

Lobby tonight at 9PM. Both of you. -M

"Son of a bitch." Flip said to himself. He passed you the note and you read it.

She found you. Somehow, someway... she found you. Mandy was already in town and watching your every move.

"It's a trap." You said to yourself.

Flip nodded as he ran his hand through his hair.

"What do we do?" You asked. He looked like he was breathing fire.

"We don't do anything. I will go alone and you'll stay with Jack and Sara." His voice was dark and almost unrecognizable.

You stood frozen as he moved around the room, grabbing the items he needed. He radioed Jack and explained what happened, telling him that he was going to be escorting you over to them.

"Flip..." you said quietly as he continued pacing the room, ignoring you.

"Flip... don't go alone. Let us help you." You walked towards him to grab his attention. "We can help. I... I can help." You begged him.

His eyes looked like they were miles away and you knew no matter what you said and no matter how much you pleaded, he would never let her near you again. You glanced at the clock and swallowed... it was 8:45PM.

Flip pulled you into his chest and hugged you in silence. Your ear was pressed against his heart and you could hear how it was beating in a steady, rhythmic pace. Yours on the other hand was about to burst from anxiety. You closed your eyes as you focused on him and a single tear trailed down your cheek. He kissed the top of your head and you heard the words echo through his chest, "I love you."

You pulled your head away from his chest so you could gaze up at him. "I love you." You said sweetly as you smiled.

Flip dropped you off at Jack and Sara's room. Jack locked eyes with Flip for a moment, as a look of smugness was exchanged. He kissed and hugged you once more before leaving to meet Mandy.

Once the door closed and it was just you, Jack and Sara, you sighed. "He's so fucking stubborn."

Jack scoffed as he poured himself a drink. "Stubborn and a show off." He finished before taking a sip.

You looked at him, pinching your brows together. "What does that mean?"

Jack shrugged as he walked over to the window and peered out with his drink in hand. "Nothing."

You felt your heart flutter remembering what Flip did you up against the window earlier. Your face felt hot with embarrassment as you considered if Jack saw you.

You plopped down on the bed next to Sara who was reading a room service menu while getting high. "Shrimp cocktail?!? Oh hells yeah." Sara exclaimed as she took another drag from her joint and you couldn't help but laugh.

You gazed around the room, feeling the walls starting to move in and make the space smaller. You glanced at the clock again...9:05PM. It was killing you not knowing what was going on in the lobby.

"I can't sit here." You stood up and walked towards the door as Jack and Sara perked up.

"Come on. Let's go."

___________________________________________________________________________

Flip walked into the lobby and scanned the area looking for Mandy and anyone else he recognized from the organization. He noticed a woman with darker hair sitting alone, sipping on a cocktail. He slowly approached her from behind and she turned her head around, greeting Flip with a smile.

"Why hello stranger." Mandy said, as she flipped her reddish-brown hair over her shoulder. She motioned to the lounge chair across from her. "Have a seat. Care for a drink? They have amazing margaritas here." She gazed around the lobby sipping her drink as if she was on a vacation.

Flip looked at her cautiously and did another scan of the place before sitting down. He stared at her in silence waiting for her to say what she wanted.

"Ohh Philip. You know how much I love the dark, bruting attitude. But you can relax. It's just me." She admitted, nonchalantly. "Well, me and Walter... who's watching us case you try anything funny. Can't be too careful. Don't want to get kidnapped again." She said in jest as she lit a cigarette and laughed. "I didn't think you could be as dark as me but wow... you really showed up. Drugging me, torturing me...pretty impressive."

Flip sat across from Mandy staring daggers at her as she spoke. He wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of a friendly conversation. She was certifiably insane and now it was confirmed that the Bridges were in fact, part of the organization.

"Don't you have a message for me?" Flip finally spoke.

Mandy met Flip's stare for a moment as she puffed on her cigarette. "So here's the thing. You have two choices. Leave the girl, keep your job and join the organization as a real member. You'll have everything; money, power... you'll run the town. My dad will keep you protected from the law and the girl will stay alive." Mandy took a sip of her drink as Flip considered her words.

"...and the second?" He asked, already knowing he would decline the first offer.

Mandy rolled her eyes. "Jesus... why would you even want to hear the second? They are offering you the best option out of this on a silver fucking platter. You'd be a fool to turn it down."

Flip glared at her. "... the second?"

Mandy leaned back in her chair. "As if it really needs to be said; you'd be put down like a fucking dog. Both of you."

Flip swallowed, not moving his gaze from her. He stood slowly. "I guess I'll have to take the third option."

Mandy's eyes followed Flip as a look of concern drew across her face. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

She stood to match Flip, her eyes peering past him as she nodded a signal. Flip caught the move and immediately grabbed Mandy, pulling his gun out and holding it to her head as he turned to face whatever was about to happen. Nearby patrons screamed in horror, as Flip stood in a standoff face to face with Walter pointing a gun at Flip and Mandy.

Flip pressed the barrel of the gun into Mandy's skull. "I'm warning you, Walt. Let me walk."

Mandy chuckled. "He won't do it, Walter. He doesn't have the balls." Flip squeezed his arm around Mandy, holding her tighter.

"You're making a big mistake, brother." Walter chimed in. "It doesn't have to go this way." He kept his weapon steady on Flip.

Flip's breath was heavy as his heart began beating through his ears.

He thought of you... your face... your smile... your voice. It rang through him like a song and he couldn't imagine life without you. Flip loved you. He said it himself; he would rather die than lose you.

Walter slowly moved towards Flip and Mandy. "C'mon. Let her go. Let's handle this like real men."

Walter's movements were interrupted when he felt the barrel of another gun against the back of his head.

"Drop the weapon." Hopper stood behind Walter with conviction.

Walter didn't move. Hopper repeated the order with no suffice. Flip and Hopper locked eyes and with a secret language they knew their next move. Flip pushed Mandy to the ground and turned on his heel away from Walter's line of fire as Hopper knocked Walter's weapon out of his hands and wrestled him to the ground. Flip assisted in making sure Walter could be cuffed first before moving back to Mandy.

But Mandy wasn't on the ground anymore. 

You had just walked into the lobby and were greeted by Mandy pointing a loaded gun at you. Walter's gun.

A look of dread washed over Flip as he watched his nightmare unfold in front of him.

Before you could even breathe, Sara had flung herself to push you out of the way just as you heard the gun go off.

You heard Flip shout... something... then a second 'pop'.

You were laying on the ground now, face to face with Mandy only feet away as you saw blood pooling from her head.

Mandy's pupils began to dilate and you realized you were witnessing her death, staring into her eyes as she faded away.

Then you saw more blood ... coming from you.

You had been shot but you couldn't tell where. Your whole body felt heavy, you couldn't move and your vision started to blur. You heard Flip's voice echo through your ears but you were in a trance, gazing at Mandy's lifeless face now.

Tears filled your eyes as you watched your own blood merge with hers on the ground between you. 

It was finally over...

Mandy was dead.


	23. Philip

"Alright everyone, we got a new detective coming in today. Looks like she was at the top of her class but she doesn't have any field work under her belt yet." Chief Bridges spoke to the unit as he reviewed the intake forms. "Zimmerman.... I'm assigning her to the file room for now but she's all yours. Make sure she's ready before you throw anything crazy at her."

Flip sighed, taking the forms from Bridges. He was already training Ron on his first undercover case and wasn't exactly looking for someone new to babysit. He skimmed over your information, with no particular interest.

Jimmy, another detective, patted Flip on the shoulder. "You should be used to good work being rewarded with more work around here." He said in jest.

Flip smirked. "Yeah, no shit." He tapped the edge of the paperwork on the table before laying them in a neat stack.

Flip's attention was disrupted when you walked into the conference room, knocking lightly on the door with your knuckle. All eyes in the room landed on you and Chief Bridges motioned for you to have a seat.

"Ahh. Here she is."

Flip's heart stopped at the sight of you. He stood abruptly and reached his hand out across the table to greet you and he noticed how your face flushed with embarrassment as you locked eyes for a mere second.

"Detective Philip Zimmerman." He said, giving you a warm grin.

You shook his hand, introduced yourself, and sat down. "Nice to meet you, Detective Zimmerman."

"Flip. You can call me Flip." His eyes never left you as you nodded and nervously tucked your hair behind your ear. He was enamored by you and he didn't even know why.

Jimmy, watching Flip in amusement, leaned over to whisper in his ear. "I can train her if you want me to?"

"Fuck off, Jimmy." Flip whispered back, eyes still on you. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The hospital room was quiet now. It was just shy of dawn outside and you had been out of recovery for about an hour but you were still unconscious. Flip sat in a chair to the side of your bed, leaned over, resting his forearms on his knees, rolling his hands together as he replayed everything from earlier that evening.

His eyes welled up remembering how it all happened so fast, yet somehow in slow motion at the same time. As soon as he saw Mandy standing face to face with you, he pulled out his gun and aimed it directly at her head. Only then did it even occur to him that she was about to shoot you. He was ready to kill her regardless. But she fired her weapon a millisecond before he did and even with Sara's help to push you out of the way, the bullet penetrated your upper chest near your clavicle. It nipped your carotid artery and you suffered major blood loss.

It was a chaotic blur leading up until now. Sara was practically a screaming mess as Flip held you in his arms applying pressure on your wound until the paramedics arrived. Silent tears streamed down his face as he tried to stay focused on keeping you alive. Onlookers were running, crying and hovering over him as he held your lifeless body close to him, whispering encouragement into your ear.

He demanded they let him ride in the ambulance with you, showing the paramedics his badge as leverage. He watched you the entire time, feeling helpless, as they worked to control your bleeding and gave you oxygen.

Once in the trauma unit, the doctors were asking for volunteers to donate blood for your transfusion and Flip's blood type was compatible. He told them to take as much as they needed to save you which made some of the nurses crush over how heroic he was being. He never once left your side except when the staff had to force him into the waiting room during your surgery.

But now it was just the two of you in the dismal hospital room as he waited patiently for some sign of life from you. He was exhausted, his clothes stained with your blood as he moved his gaze from the floor up to your face. He reached over to grab your hand again, as he had been doing for the past hour to see if you would wake up.

"Hey. I'm here." He said, eyes puffy and red. He squeezed your hand but you didn't respond. He dropped his head low and exhaled, feeling defeated again.

A light knock echoed through the room and he looked up. "Hey darlin', you need some coffee?" a nurse asked.

Flip's stomach was in knots and he knew coffee would just make him ill at this point. "No thank you. I'm okay."

The nurse frowned. "You should try to get some sleep. It will be awhile before she wakes up, she's been through a lot."

Flip nodded silently but didn't move his gaze from you and he stayed seated.

"Well. Let me know if you need anything, hun." She walked away, leaving Flip to his own.

He was operating on faith alone that you would be okay and wake up soon, and there was no way in hell he would let you wake up to an empty room.

He eventually leaned back in his chair, resting his head on his hand and dozing off.

Two hours passed and Flip was jolted awake by a loud beeping from your IV pump. The nurse came in to change the hydration bag and reset the machine. "Sorry, hun. I know that's annoying."

Flip rubbed his eyes and stood up. "Could I get that cup of coffee?" he asked before yawning.

"Of course. Be right back." She smiled and walked out, passing two agents who walked into the room.

"Detective Zimmerman?" one of the agents asked.

"Yeah." He reached his hand out to greet them.

"I'm Agent Foster and this is Agent Warren. Do you have a few moments to answer some questions?" Foster glanced at Flip's clothes, noticing all the dried blood.

Flip crossed his arms and sighed. "Sure."

Warren took notes as Foster spoke. She walked through the timeline of events and Flip complied with answering all of her questions, taking moments in between to look over at you, still hopeful that you'd wake up soon.

Foster followed Flip's eyes to you and paused. "It sounds like you've both been through alot." She appeared empathetic. "We have official statements from everyone else who was at the scene. Would you be willing to come to the station to record yours?"

Flip knew the sooner he could give his testimony, the quicker Chief Bridges and the organization would be arrested. But he struggled with leaving your side.

The nurse came back in with Flip's coffee in hand and he thanked her. "Are you sure she won't wake up for a while?" he asked.

"From what I can tell, it's still going to be a few more hours." The nurse assured him.

Flip called Sara and asked if she could come stay with you while he went in to give his statement. Sara was also exhausted and running on empty as she hadn't been able to sleep but she rushed back to the hospital to sit with you while Flip left. Jack tagged along since he was also in the same boat and was already with Sara. He helped her through the emotional rollercoaster of watching you bleed out on the floor as Flip cradled your body. It was traumatic for her to witness and Jack didn't want her to be alone.

They sat side by side in your room, Sara resting her head on Jack's shoulder as he rested his head on hers.

A quiet moan escaped you and Jack perked his head up, eyes watching for any movement. He saw your hand twitch and he carefully woke Sara up. "Hey... I think she's waking up." he whispered.

Sara came to and sprung to her feet, reaching for your hand. "Can you hear me?" she squeezed your hand and you gradually squeezed it back. Sara sighed in relief as tears filled her eyes. "Holy shit..." she said to herself, smiling. Jack peeked his head out of the room and yelled for the nurse.

You opened your eyes slowly letting your vision adjust to the room. You saw Sara first, smiling through tears, then Jack standing behind her with his hand on Sara's shoulder looking equally relieved.

"Hey girl." Sara said.

"Hey." your voice was hoarse and broken as you tried to shift your body in the bed. You were sore from head to toe and all you wanted to do was stretch.

The nurse came in shortly after. "Alright, now, just relax. Try not to move too much, I know you're uncomfortable. I can get you something for pain if you need it." She began taking your vitals as Sara and Jack stepped back to give her space.

"Your husband should be back soon. Boy, was he a mess over you." She gave you a reassuring smile as she recorded your blood pressure results.

"... my what?" You pinched your brows together, wondering what universe you just woke up in. How long had you been asleep?... Were you married now?

Sara laughed as Jack rolled his eyes in apathy. "They aren't married." Sara responded.

The nurse gave Sara a shrug. "You don't say? Well, don't tell some of the other nurses around here that, he's a bit of a celebrity if you know what I mean." She winked at you.

It wasn't just the fact that Flip was so handsome, but it was also how protective he was over you that made so many people swoon. Word got around fast that he saved your life twice, once in the lobby by taking quick action and again when he donated his blood.

You tried to sit up and felt a throbbing pain radiate from your chest and shoulder. You hissed in pain.

"Easy now. Your vitals look good so let me phone the doctor and get you something for the pain, sweetie." The nurse patted your arm before walking out.

"Where's Flip?" You asked Sara, trying to get comfortable in your bed.

"He's giving his statement to the FBI." Sara said. "But he should be back soon. I'll call him and see if he's done."

Your mind tried to remember everything that happened before you blacked out. Flashes of Mandy pointing the gun at you as total chaos broke out in the lobby. The blood, the screams, the crying, and then... nothing.

Stillness.

Silence.

You swore at some point you heard Flip whispering in your ear that he loved you, but perhaps it was your mind replaying the last moments you had together in your hotel room. You weren't sure what was real, and what was a dream anymore.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

"So... this is the break-room. The department coffee is tolerable but I bring in my own from home. I like it strong." Flip nervously opened and shut cabinets and drawers as he showed you around the unit. "Sounds like the Chief has you back in the filing room to start out, but don't let that get you down, I'll be sure to... take care of you." He cleared his throat at the last part.

Flip saw you smile and he smiled back, watching your gaze move to the floor. "So, how do you take your coffee? I can make sure you always have some. And I can make it strong." You offered, looking back up at him.

Flip's heart raced at the gesture. "Uhh.. yeah. That'd be great. Black, no sugar."

You both stared at each other in silence for a short moment. "Easy enough." You said.

Ron walked into the break-room, pausing and taking note of the sexual tension in the air. You adjusted yourself quickly and broke the gaze but Flip still kept his eyes on you. "Well, anyway, I need to get over to HR to fill out some more paperwork. Thanks for the tour." you smiled back at FLip before leaving.

"See ya." Flip casually nodded at you, before glancing over to Ron, who was giving him a look of suspicion.

"Smooth." Ron teased, as he began pouring himself some coffee.

"Hey. Screw you. I am smooth." Flip joked back.

Ron smirked as he faced Flip before taking a sip. He looked back in the direction of where you had been standing. "Chill man. You don't even know her yet." He patted Flip on the shoulder, finding it peculiar that he was so smitten with you already. Ron had never seen Flip so preoccupied by a woman before. "Plus, you know you can't do anything about it, right?"

Flip looked at Ron and crossed his arms. "Yeah, yeah..." he said, looking back towards the HR office. "...this place is fucking bullshit."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Sara walked out to the hallway to call Flip as the nurse set up your IV with the pain meds.

Flip had just finished giving his statement and was walking back to his truck when he felt his phone buzz. A part of his heart sank when he saw Sara's number, fearing it was bad news. He climbed into the driver's seat, shut the door and answered the phone.

"Sara, hey." He said, then held his breath.

"She's awake." Sara said, smiling into the phone. "She's good. She's sore but ... she's good, Flip."

A rush of emotions hit him all at once and he exhaled, smiling uncontrollably, feeling tears starting to sting his eyes.

"She asked for you." Sara said as she heard Flip's reaction on the phone and it warmed her heart. 

"Tell her I'm on my way." Flip said, choking back his tears. "Thank you, Sara."

"No... thank you. You saved her." Sara smiled as she hung up and looked back into your room, watching you with grateful eyes.

Flip lowered his phone and genuinely broke down, hands grabbing at his steering wheel. He hadn't fully let himself work through his emotions just yet, fearing that if he did it would make everything feel too real. Now that he knew you would be okay, he didn't try to hold back anymore. He finally let himself cry over all of it; watching you collapse to the floor with Mandy, holding your limp body afterwards, peering into the operating room as the doors slowly closed separating the two of you.

Flip had never cried harder in his life, completely consumed now by relief, happiness and gratitude.

Once he composed himself, he took note of his appearance. He decided to go home and quickly change clothes so that he didn't further traumatize you by wearing blood stained clothing. He wanted to look his best for you when you saw him again and not like he had just been to war, even though that's exactly what it felt like. 

Sara had been busy making phone calls on your behalf to notify your family and other friends of your condition. Jack headed out to grab some food for himself and Sara and you felt grateful that he was offering to help support Sara so much. You knew he was still angry at Flip for many things, but more notably for aiming a loaded gun at his back. You couldn't blame him for being mad about it, but you did hope that Jack understood the weight of your relationship with Flip.

You didn't reject Jack because you didn't like him. You did like him.

But you loved Flip. He was the one who had your heart and no matter what obstacle stood in the way, you always found your way back to each other. Nothing could keep you from him.

You fell asleep as the demerol made its way through your system, causing your body to relax. You weren't sure how long you'd been out but you slowly awoke when you felt a strong hand slip under yours and lift it to kiss the top of your hand.

You turned your gaze to see Flip standing tall next to your bed, looking absolutely divine. He always had a way of making your heart flutter at the sight of him.

"There she is." He said softly, smiling at you.

"Flip..." you started to speak more but your eyes pooled with tears and the knot in your throat stopped you.

"Hey... hey..." Flip leaned over, reaching for the side of your face and kissed your forehead.   
"It's okay.... you're okay, baby. I've got you." His reassurance made you take a deep breath as you attempted to calm yourself down. You were overwhelmed and so happy to see him again.

Keeping his hand on yours, he reached back and pulled up a chair so he could sit, leaning into your bedside to continue comforting you.

"I barely remember much about what happened. But the nurse said that you saved me. Twice." Tears trailed down your cheeks as you looked at him, heart feeling full. "I don't even know what to say. I'm speechless."

Flip grinned, looking at you doe-eyed. "You don't need to say anything. I'd do it a thousand times over."

You wiped the tears away with your other hand. "Thank you. A thousand times over."

Flip smiled then cleared his throat. "So, Walter's in custody and they are arresting other members of the organization as we speak. Sons of bitches didn't even try to run." He smirked, shaking his head.

You exhaled deeply. "Oh thank God." you swallowed. "And Chief Bridges?"

Flip gave you a slight frown. "Not yet. They're working it. They've got a warrant issued but he's nowhere to be found right now."

Your chest tightened and you feared the worst for Flip. You bit your lip as you looked at him with worry.

"It's okay. Don't do that." He said. "They'll find him."

You swallowed as you tried to find the same confidence that Flip had.

"I have some news." He said, in a more upbeat tone which broke your concentration back to him. 

"Oh yeah?" you said, wondering what good news happened during such a crazy time.

"Since there is an opening in my unit now, Hopper is transferring to CSPD. He'll be the new chief." Flip said, looking pleased. "It's good for him since he'll be close to his family."

You weren't sure this was exactly good news for you, seeing as Hopper was one hell of a boss and you would certainly miss having him as your chief. But a part of you did find comfort knowing that he would be with Flip and able to keep a close eye on things. You knew they had a good relationship so you understood why Flip was excited.

"Oh wow... that's... awesome! I'm sure you guys will love working together." You tried to sound enthusiastic for him as you ignored your own loss.

"Yeah, we would love working together. But I'm actually getting promoted." he said, face lighting up with a smile.

"Oh my gosh! That's great! I mean, of course you are... you deserve it after all of this." You said, truly happy for him. "What's the position?"

A look of mischief painted across his face. "Your new boss."

You froze, as he clearly must have been joking. "Very funny." You said, tone low and sarcastic.

He shrugged. "Not a joke." His face was serious and you felt your face heat up.

"You're.... moving here?" you asked, trying to sit up but your body wouldn't let you.

Flip acted casual. "Yeah, I mean, mostly I'm excited about all the hunting I'll get to do. Salt Lake has great game." You nudged him and he laughed. "What?! Oh.. wait, you thought I was moving here for you?" He hissed through his teeth in jest.

You felt excitement in your heart then realized what this would mean. "So... wait a minute. If you're my new boss, are we even allowed to date?" You countered, hoping he thought this through all the way. You didn't want to find yourself in hot water again and you sure as hell weren't going to break up with him.

"Yeah... we do need to talk about that." Flip put all jokes aside as he spoke. "I don't want to stand in your way like last time. You deserve a career path without a boyfriend distracting you along the way."

You felt anxiety in your belly as his words sounded bleak.

"But I think I found a loophole..." He said, running his thumb across your fingers before squeezing your hand tight.

That's when you felt it.

You pulled your hand up and noticed a ring on your finger. The vintage band sparkled in the sunlight that peeked through the hospital blinds.

You thought your heart would explode. Your jaw dropped open as you stared at the ring, unable to speak. He must have slipped it on right before you woke up.

"It was my grandmother's."

You swallowed, still speechless as you moved your eyes to him.

He lifted himself off the chair he was sitting in, pushing it back out of the way with his foot before kneeling at your bedside.

His face softened as he swallowed. "I fell in love with you the moment I saw you. And every day since I have fallen deeper in love with you." His eyes peered into yours. "I can't explain it. And I don't care how it happened or why it happened." He swallowed hard again, looking down at your hand. "But you're mine..." He looked back up at you. "And I'm yours."

You wanted so badly to leap out of your hospital bed and into his arms, screaming "I LOVE YOU!" so that the whole world could hear you. But instead you reached for his face to pull him into a deep kiss. You took in his soft lips, treasuring the intimate moment so you could remember every piece of it. Releasing the kiss slowly and resting your forehead on his, you looked into his eyes. "You're mine, and I'm yours." You said gracefully, accepting the proposal.

There was still plenty to figure out and evil still lurked in the darkness. But you finally felt the confidence you were searching for knowing that Flip would be by your side, day in and day out.

And as long as you had your mountain man, you were ready to face anything. 

THE END

Author's note: OH MY GOD!!! I just finished my first ever novel and if you've made it this far I am beyond thankful that you gave it a chance and invested your time to read it. I appreciate all the votes and comments along the way! I am in LOVE with this fandom. You guys are the coolest and so funny, and I'm just happy I found my tribe. As you may have noticed, I did leave room for continuation of the story if I ever feel compelled to revisit You and Flip to see how life is going. ;) From Flip the Colleague to Flip the Boss?? Who knows what my filthy mind will write next. THANK YOU SO MUCH...


End file.
